Mundos distintos
by Kimono
Summary: ¿ Que cómo acabamos dos chicas en un bosque de la noche a la mañana en "pijama" y conociendo a Akatsuki? Leed y comentad D
1. Esperanzas

wEnass! Esta historia va sobre 2 chicas que aparecen en en el mundo de naruto sin idea de lo que le espera. Akatsuki los personajes principales, puede incluir lemon.^^ Dejad muchos reviews porfaa =D

*Signos y su significado:

-Dialogo

(pensamientos)

ESPERANZAS

Era un achicharrante día de verano y yo llegaba (por fin) a casa tras un más que nefasto día en el instituto. Dejé caer la pesada mochila en el suelo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

No puede… ser… arf, … es… imposible que…arf…acabe todos estos trabajos antes de… O.o …¡coño! Si el día 5 es pasado mañana!!!! Aaargg!!

Tras hacer gala de una excelente calma en momentos difíciles, salí disparada hacia el teléfono del comedor pidiendo un milagro.

Marqué los dígitos ya memorizados y esperé.

-Pip … pip… pip…, ¿diga?

- HolaSariasoyyonecesitoque…

- Espera Marta, esperaaa! quieta pará que no me entero.

- SARI! Tia, has acabado ya los trabajos que nos mandaron hace un mes y medio?¿?¿

- Pero si ya los entregué, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Agggh noo!!.... Uy sí, creo que te oí decirlo…

- Claro, cuando jugábamos al naruto de la play 2.

-Ups! ^^ es verdad!! Normal que no me enterara… jeje

Sari y yo somos súper adictas a naruto, sobretodo yo. Lo que pasa es que a mí me chifla cierta organización de tíos buenos (algunos =) malvados, cachas , crueles y tremendamente guapos llamada Akatsuki. Me encantan, pero mis favoritos son Deidara e Itachiiiiii!! Axaxaxaiiiii!!... ejem, weno, eso ^^… Además ella siempre me dice que me parezco un poco a hinata en el físico, por la delantera y eso, jeje. Tengo el pelo oscuro y largo y soy alta y es más bien campeona de natación, nada por delante y nada por detrás. Las 2 tenemos 16 años pero parecemos mayores.

Tras llamar después de Sari a 15 personas más, rezar 6 padrenuestros y tener una mala suerte que te cagas, arrastré mi mochila/elefante llena de ladrillos hasta mi cuarto mientras asimilaba todo la montaña de trabajos pendientes para el día 5.

Ya en mi room, encendí el ordenador y me preparé para buscar info en el Internete.

Al encenderse la pantalla observé con cariño el fondo de pantalla. Deidara me sonreía tiernamente desde un fondo de nubecillas rojas y negras.

Pero cómo me gusta este chicoo!! …. (¡Eh! Espera, en qué estoy pensando?¿? Sólo es un personaje de ficción, nada másss!!)

Sí, sí… es verdad. ¬¬ ( Mira que contradecirme yo misma)

Volví a mirar al rubio de ojos azules mientras pensaba en la mayor tontería que se me podía ocurrir y que, a la vez, era mi mayor deseo. Como es normal en mí, se me enrojecieron los ojos, no pude retenerlo y de mi boca salió lo que yo más ansiaba en ese momento desastroso y desesperante. Habría quedado bonito si no fuera porque lo solté a grito pelado, como si eso ayudase. Esa noche me acosté pronto. Sabía la enorme faena que me esperaba y quería estar lo más despierta posible. Sin embargo, juraría que cuando ya estaba medio sopa, vi como Deidara me dedicaba un guiño desde la pantalla.


	2. Las apariencias engañan

VIAJE NOCTURNO

Abrí los ojos sorprendida por la sensación de frío y me incorporé, tratando de encontrar la sábana desesperadamente. Sin éxito, seguí buscando hasta que agarré algo y lo acerqué a mi cara para identificar dicha cosa, ya que no veía un pijo entre tanta oscuridad.

Un palo.

Yo, que a esas horas no distingo un mejillón de una gamba no me paré a pensar en lo raro del asunto y me tumbé como si nada a ver si me dormía. Estuve dando vueltas hasta que un sonido me despertó del todo. Eran voces. Voces masculinas que se acercaban a mí poco a poco. Sin embargo, no fue sólo eso lo que me hizo reaccionar. Resulta que estaba amaneciendo y en cuanto empecé a ver la de plantas, pájaros y demás bichos que había a mi alrededor me entró un subidón de pánico que casi peino el césped de un macro-grito descomunal. Allá donde miraba había plantas y monte por todas partes.

Cállate…

Pero senpaiiii…

Que NO!!

…iiiiii…

Shhh!!

Al oír las voces pude darme cuenta de que pertenecían a 2 hombres jóvenes, aunque una era un poco más suave que la otra y me resultó extrañamente familiar. Pero no me detuve a comprobarlo. Ni de coña me iba a quedar parada en medio de nosedónde mientras 2 posibles maleantes se me acercaban. Silenciosamente, me escabullí entre los arbustos en dirección contraria a ellos. Mientras huía me arreé un golpe en pleno dedo gordo y me di cuenta de que no llevaba zapatillas, es más… iba en tanga y una camiseta 3 tallas más grande que lo tapaba a duras penas!

(Joder, ¿por qué no habré dormido esta noche con ese pijama de verano tan mono que me regaló mi abuela? En el cajón del armario no me sirve!! T_T)

Asustada por la vulnerabilidad que presentaba yo yendo en bragas por el monte, no me di cuenta de que otra chica avanzaba a más velocidad que yo y hacia mí. Al momento, las dos nos fuimos al suelo de culo con un chichón en la frente.

Al levantar la vista a la vez, las dos no pudimos reprimir un grito de alivio al reconocernos:

SARIIIII!!

MARTAAAA!!

Te quiero tiaa!!

Y yoo!! ¿y eso? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Dios, dios…¿Qué…?¿Por qué?!? ... ¿Qué haces en tanga???¿??!!

Es mi pijama de verano vale¿?, pero lo más importante es que he oído a 2 tíos cerca de aquí y…

O.o

¿Qué pas…?

Shhh!! Escucha…O.O

Cuando me callé se pudo oir con más claridad el frufrú de unas capas sobre la hojarasca… y sonaba cada vez más cerca.

Una expresión de terror se dibujó en la cara de mi amiga. Supongo que la mía debía de ser todavía más preocupante porque en cuanto nos miramos, la suya se acentuó más.

Sin saber lo que hacía, agarré a Sari de la camiseta de su pijama verde pistacho (una chica con suerte ¬¬) y la arrastré con todo el sigilo del que era capaz tras un terraplén.

-Escucha Sari, quizá esos 2 no sean mala gente. Deberíamos esperar aquí y observarlos a ver cómo són y qué pinta tienen.

- ¿Y qué pasará si nos ven ellos primero? Además, no creo que quieran ayudarnos. Pensarán que estamos locas o que hemos acampado por aquí y hemos cogido un pedo descomunal y estamos bambando toda la noche.

- Vale Sari, pero es o esto o recorrer todo el bosque en tanga, sin zapatillas y con un huevo de bichos acechando. Por dios, quiero volver a casa, peinarme esta maraña y ponerme algo decente… Venga Sari, sólo observemos y…

En ese momento se pudo distinguir el roce de una prenda a nuestra izquierda, tras unos pinos. Sari me aferró la muñeca, temerosa. Cuando por fin nos decidimos a mirar entre los árboles, un montón de ramitas se rompieron en alguna parte detrás nuestra, al ritmo de pasos, pasos cautelosos.

Las dos nos lanzamos una mirada de entendimiento. Se habían dividido.

(Mierdaa…, seguro que ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia! ¿Qué hacemos?)

Vi a Sari recomponerse de la sorpresa y avanzar entre los árboles a gatas. Se giró y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Aquel era el momento decisivo.

Levanté los dedos.

1,2…3!

Mi amiga y yo miramos al mismo tiempo entre la vegetación y vimos a una chica de espaldas, agachada sobre una piedra. Llevaba la capa negra atada a la cintura para evitar el sofocante calor mañanero. Sólo le veíamos la parte de la nuca y las puntas de su pelo largo y rubio, cayéndole por los laterales de la espalda.

Sentí un alivio enorme. Al parecer mi amiga también porque noté que la tensión desaparecía de sus manos, que me aferraban el brazo con fuerza. A las dos nos alegraba la presencia de una mujer en todo aquello. Cambiaba un poco las cosas. Lo raro es que yo no recordaba haberla oído antes. Sería amiga de los dos hombres y habría aparecido en ese momento. Pero bueno, qué más daba. Ahora ya no me daba tanto reparo pedir ayuda en tanga.

Sari y yo salimos de nuestro escondite y nos acercamos, amistosas. Empecé hablando yo, y, cómo no, cagándola también.

-Holaa! Somos Sari y Marta! Cómo nos alegra ver a otra chica por aquí, hemos aparecido de repente y no sabemos cómo volver…

A todo esto, la tía seguía inclinada de espaldas a nosotras, impávida.

Sari tomó la palabra:

-Sí! Es verdad, además justamente ayuda femenina nos viene al pelo porque mi amiga y yo necesitamos ropa, sobretodo ella que va en tang…

- (Marta) O.o

La "supuesta chica" se había girado y se nos quedó mirando mientras sus ojos azules lanzaban destellos asesinos.

-Marta: Sa…Sari… tia, que ésta … que éste….

-Sari:…éste,éste…

-Marta:…que no es una tía, tía…

-Sari: …n…no si ya…

-Marta: … es… es…Dei….

( Mientras yo hablaba una sombra salió del bosque y se puso a mi lado en una fracción de segundo)

-Tobi: YIHAAA!! SENPAAI! TOBI LAS HA ENCONTRADOOOOO!!!

-Marta: ..DARAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!


	3. Cazadas

Mi chillido despertó a su vez el de mi amiga, que sonó aún más fuerte. Me alejé de Tobi (a quien reconocí de inmediato) de un gran salto y traté de pensar con claridad. En mi cabeza varias ideas saltaban al mismo tiempo.

La primera de ellas, era de emoción: Deidara estaba allí! Frente a mí, más guapo no podía ser, rediós! La segunda era de sorpresa e incredulidad por tener al rubio justo delante. No obstante, no podía evitar el miedo que sentí cuando caí en la cuenta de que esos dos eran criminales. Sari y yo debíamos escapar de allí como fuese.

Al vernos, ni Tobi ni su Senpai hicieron movimiento alguno. Sólo nos miraban con expresiones (sólo una, obviamente) un tanto curiosas.

Paradas en nuestro sitio y más quietas que una piedra, Sari y yo nos miramos lo que me pareció una fracción de segundo. El cruce de nuestras miradas reflejaba ansias contradictorias de quedarnos, pero al mismo tiempo de huir para salvar la vida. Después de todo, sabíamos quiénes eran.

En ese momento, Sari y yo echamos a correr.

Desde luego, era un poco inútil, puesto que aquélla gente parecía volar con un solo paso. Ambas lo sabíamos, pero ahora se trataba de huir, correr lejos de allí, de sus miradas y sus instintos de asesinos.

Las zancadas de Sari y mías iban acompasadas al principio, pero tras los primeros metros y mi sospecha de que algo raro pasaba, tuve que desviar mi atención del camino y girar la cabeza atrás.

Nadie nos perseguía.

Seguimos corriendo. Me asaltó un miedo más fuerte del que hubiera podido sentir si hubiera visto al mismo Deidara pisándome los talones. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

Sari y yo aminoramos la velocidad cuando hubimos recorrido una distancia considerable (para nosotras, claro).

- Marta! Marta, no nos siguen verdad? Tú qué crees? Igual han visto que no valía la pena perseguirnos, que no éramos amenaza… Yo qué sé tía! Qué fuerte! Era Deidara! Madre mía….

- Sí Sari..(jadeando) No sé por qué no se les ve, seguramente hayan visto que no somos un posible probl… ¿Sari?¡¿SARI?

Mi amiga, a quien yo había oído hablar y había visto a mi lado hacía un segundo, ya no estaba.

El pánico llenó mi voz mientras la buscaba desesperadamente.. (¡SARIIIIIIIIIIIII!)

Entre grito y grito, oí un frufrú sobre mi cabeza, extrañamente familiar.

Como a cámara lenta y sin pensar, levanté mi cabeza hacia los árboles, siguiendo el sonido. En una rama grande y pesada, no muy lejos del suelo, estaba Tobi con mi amiga, presa en una llave del Akatsuki, quien no parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo para tenerla bajo control.

Mis labios se curvaron para emitir un leve ''Deja en paz a mi amiga'', pero ni siquiera la primera palabra llegó a salir de mi boca. Una mano poderosa surgió de detrás de mí y me la cubrió con un gesto firme y brusco. Al instante, noté la presencia y el contacto de su dueño en mi espalda. La otra mano de Deidara agarró uno de mis brazos y comenzó a hacer presión.

Yo temblaba. No sabía qué hacer, si es que podía hacer algo. Además, hubiese sido menos impactante el susto que me llevé si por lo menos hubiese tenido libertad para decir algo. La mano de Deidara no dejaba escapar ni uno sólo de mis débiles gimoteos.

(_Hay que ver, en el manga parecía más delgaducho.. ¡este tío aprieta con fuerza!_)

Intenté liberarme en un acto-reflejo, pero no sólo fue totalmente inútil, sino que el rubio aumentó la fuerza con que oprimía mi brazo derecho.

Oía los sollozos de mi amiga mientras notaba cómo Deidara inclinaba su boca hasta mi oído:

- Dime ahora al servicio de quién estáis y no os haremos pedazos… Por tu bien y por el de tu amiga.

La mano de Deidara se retiró de mi boca y pasó a aferrar mi otro brazo con fuerza, retorciéndomelo en un ángulo cada vez más antinatural por cada segundo que tardaba en responderle.

-Yo…Yo.. no trabajamos para.. Ah!..ah..nadie…Te lo prometo.. No sabemos cómo hemos llegado aquí y…AH! (Me pareció como si en ese instante, los huesos de mis brazos llegasen al límite de su aguante. La susurrante pero clara voz del ojiazul me envolvió de nuevo).

- No me estás respondiendo.. ¡Habla!

- Por favor… no…Me duele.. ¡Para!..¡DEIDARA POR FAVOR!

En cuanto pronuncié su nombre, noté como la presión desaparecía por completo.. ¡Me había soltado! Aún sin creérmelo, di dos pasitos alejándome del hombre que seguía detrás de mí, antes de notar una fuerte embestida en la espalda, que me derribó al suelo sin miramientos.

Boca abajo, notaba el peso del cuerpo de Deidara, quien me agarró de los hombros y me dio la vuelta bruscamente, bajo su cuerpo.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

Desde luego, su mirada me indicaba que moverme sería lo último que hiciera, por lo que me quedé rígida en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo has sabido mi nombre? ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo si no fueras una espía, eh?

- Es.. Es una larga historia… Sé quiénes sois..yo..

- Está bien, vosotras lo habéis querido. ¡Tobi! Baja aquí con la otra y no la pierdas de vista, las llevaremos al fuerte, véndale los ojos, ¡vamos!

Apenas escuché los pies de otro Akatsuki tocar el suelo, pero ahí estaba, con mi pobre amiga llorando y muerta de miedo.

- Niña no llores, Senpai no es malo, ya verás, puede que ni siquiera trocee a tu amiga ni nada…

Deidara se levantó de un salto, me cogió de mi enorme y odiosa camisa y estiró, levantándome del suelo con él. Su empujón dejó al descubierto mi ropa interior y mis magulladas piernas. Me sentí avergonzada un segundo, antes de que el miedo volviera a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

Al levantarme y dejarme frente a él, me dio la vuelta con fuerza y noté la presión de una venda negra sobre mis ojos. Tras ajustarla y decirle algo a Tobi en un idioma que no llegué a entender, pude notar cómo mis pies se elevaban del suelo. Deidara supuse, me había levantado y posado sobre su hombro cual saco de patatas, con una facilidad increíble. Inconscientemente, me sentí una cumplidora de la operación bikini… quizá también contaba el hecho de que este tío era un súper-hombre con súper-fuerza, pero bueno… Cuando mi cerebro quiso volver a la cruda realidad, me di cuenta del vaivén de mi cuerpo contra su hombro.. (Dios! Estábamos saltando por el aire… volábamos!)

El trayecto duró alrededor de 15 minutos. No era capaz de discernir dónde estaba el suelo y dónde el cielo. Lo único que distinguía eran los castañazos de mi barriga contra el hombro del rubio y su brazo agarrándome por las piernas. De repente, paramos.

Me sentí caer al suelo y me di un fuerte golpe en la muñeca al tocar tierra. Nos quitaron las vendas. Vi a Sari también en el suelo a dos metros de mí, con Tobi detrás, como una especie de guardaespaldas grotesco.

Tras hacer unos signos con sus manos, Deidara hizo que una enorme roca se desplazara a un lado de la selva, aplastando matorrales y quebrando troncos viejos a su paso.

Tras esto, me cogió del brazo y me obligó a ponerme en pie.

- Avanzad. Ya.

Estuvimos andando poco tiempo, adentrándonos en aquélla cripta, sumergiéndonos cada vez más en ese tétrico agujero, hasta que oí la gran roca cerrarse a lo lejos. Y después, oscuridad.


	4. No tan deprisa

Cuando la oscuridad de la caverna nos engulló por completo, mis pasos se entorpecieron y me hubiese caído de bruces al suelo, de no ser por el ''amable'' empujón del rubio, avisándome de que retrasos, los justos.

Puesto que parecían conocerse bien el camino, me dejé guiar por el amarre de Deidara, quien parecía haberle cogido especial cariño a mi muñeca casi rota.

Mis pies desnudos avanzaban a duras penas a través del suelo rocoso. Una arista de piedra me rozó el talón, abriéndome una profunda brecha. Por si no fuese difícil la cosa, el corte en el pie hacía que aún me costara más cada paso. Deidara, impaciente, me pegaba tirones cada vez que perdía el aliento.

Unos interminables metros más lejos, se abrió ante nosotros una especie de salida, surcada de luz.

Cuando la atravesamos, me vi en una sala de paredes de piedra en la que no había más que una amplia claraboya natural que dejaba pasar la luz del sol … y dos puertas. Sin detenerse, ambos hombres nos condujeron a trompicones a través de la sala y, sin decir una palabra, cada uno tomó una de las puertas, arrastrándonos a mi amiga y a mí por caminos diferentes.

Sari, ¡no!... Volved… por favor…

Haciendo caso omiso de mis susurros desesperados, perdí de vista a mi amiga a medida que un cada vez más impaciente e irritado Deidara me arrastraba por la fuerza hacia Dios sabe dónde.

Tras otro interminable laberinto de pasillos y muchos calambres en mi maltrecho brazo, me vi lanzada sin miramientos hacia lo que parecía una pequeña celda situada bajo un arco de piedra en la pared. Antes de caer en la diminuta fosa, observé un pequeño detalle de dicho arco, que mejor que no hubiese llegado a mi vista, la verdad. En él había un grabado de una tortura, un hombre al que le eran amputados sus miembros con una especie de técnica macabra.

Me aovillé en el suelo al tiempo que la puerta de rejas se cerraba bruscamente a mis espaldas.

Que no se te oiga. Pasaré a por ti en breve.

No sabía qué iba a ser de mí. Si aquello era un sueño, tenía que hacer lo posible por despertarme. No era precisamente el tipo de situación en el que quería verme envuelta con cierto rubio.

Tras unos cuantos pellizcos y escalofríos provocados por la cruda realidad, decidí que si nada iba a salvarme o a sacarme de allí, iba a tener que ser yo la que peleara, como fuera.

Decidí que tenía que ir a por Sari, donde quiera que se la hubiese llevado Tobi, aunque el saber su verdadera identidad hacía que me entraran ansias de volver a mi rincón en el suelo. Antes de toda esta pesadilla, en mi free-time solía verme todos y cada uno de los capítulos de la serie. Conocía bien la auténtica cara, el lado oculto que explicaba tantas cosas. Sabía que Madara estaba tras esa faceta que había querido camuflar bajo el nombre de Tobi. Yo no llegaría muy lejos si ese loco sádico averiguaba lo que yo sabía de él. Cautela, y calma, Martita.

Me puse en pie. Me acerqué a la reja que me separaba de aquél pasillo de mala muerte y atisbé todas las muescas, rugosidades, espacios, que podrían delimitar un posible punto débil.

Todo fue en vano. Aquélla maldita reja parecía ser infranqueable. Pero y si…

No obstante, y a pesar de la gran dificultad de salvar la reja, el suelo no era más que tierra. Si escarbaba un poco y dejaba atrás unas cuantas uñas podría abandonar mi claustrofóbico calabozo.

Fue más costoso de lo que creía. A cada arañazo que daba al suelo aguzaba el oído para detectar cualquier paso, o fru-frú, quién sabe.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, concluí en que mi cuerpo podría caber por aquel ridículo agujero. La cabeza pasó bien, pero luego, hubo que meter barriga o aquello era imposible.

Al fin, alcancé mi pseudo-libertad. Incapaz de asimilar mi éxito, miré nerviosa a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarme de nadie me había oído o visto. Silencio.

Me deslicé hacia el lado por dónde había desaparecido la melena rubia.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si me pillaban. No sabía cuántos miembros de la organización asesina había allí, ni dónde estaban, ni si estaban a un metro de mí silenciosos y burlones, viendo cómo me dirigía hacia mi perdición, como un conejo que cree haber visto en la trampa una salida.

Intenté no pensar en ello y me obligué a centrarme en cada paso. Debía ser silenciosa, por mi vida.

A los 10 metros de mi celda, se abría una habitación, muy iluminada. Entré en ella, pues parecía desierta. Allí no había nadie.

Para mi sorpresa, no tenía el mismo aspecto sombrío y frío que los sitios por los que había pasado antes, sino que este cuarto más bien era como un comedor de una vivienda normal. Incluso había una pequeña cocina al final de la estancia.

Me atreví a avanzar hacia el centro de la sala. Rocé con las yemas de los dedos un sofá para 3 que ocupaba el sitio predilecto frente a lo que parecía una televisión. Tras un vistazo general a la mesilla, la cocina desastrada y una gran mesa de comedor, di por hecho que allí no había salidas a otras habitaciones, debía continuar avanzando por el pasillo.

Me disponía a sacar ya un pie por la puerta cuando oí un fuerte chasquido detrás de mí.

Era un sonido hecho con la lengua, estaba segura, pero muy fuerte, como una caña al partirse limpiamente en dos.

Al fondo del comedor, en un rincón oscuro al lado de una estantería, estaba Hidan. Su presencia me había pasado totalmente desapercibida, probablemente había estado allí todo el tiempo, observándome.

Su pelo blanco brilló a la luz de un candel de la pared y sus ojos brillaron con el desequilibrio enfermizo de un loco.

Estás muerta, o peor, guapa.

Fueron las palabras que pronunció entre chasquidos antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.


	5. Atracción fatal

Estás muerta, o peor, guapa.

Sin moverme del sitio, vi cómo aquel hombre de pelo blanco avanzaba lentamente, paso a paso, hacia mí, una mera estatua con los pelos de punta. Pero el miedo se hizo con el control de mi cuerpo y me di la vuelta rápidamente para volver al pasillo, hacia Dios sabía dónde. Antes de girarme, divisé al akatsuki lo bastante lejos como para darme un margen de ventaja, no obstante, choqué contra la puerta supuestamente abierta.

No, no era la puerta. Un feo chasquido retumbó en la habitación cuando mi nariz chocó contra el abdomen de Hidan. Una suave sensación de calor recorrió mi cara a medida que la sangre se deslizaba hacia mi mentón.

Intenté salir de mi aturdimiento, desesperada, pero él fue más rápido. Como un niño jugando a aplastar una hormiga, antepuso una de sus piernas por detrás de la mía, haciéndome caer al suelo con una llave que no pareció costarle mucho esfuerzo. Un dolor agudo me recorrió la nuca al chocar contra el suelo. La cabeza me daba vueltas mientras me retorcía en el suelo, intentando alejarme de aquel psicótico.

Jajajaja Eres penosa, ¿Lo sabías? No me creo que seas una espía, eres demasiado ¡patética!

Una rápida patada en el estómago me cortó la respiración y me lanzó contra el respaldo del sofá. Estaba aterrorizada, no había pasado más miedo en mi vida. Estos tíos no sólo parecían pasarlo en grande rompiendo huesos, para ellos la agonía y la angustia eran miel en sus labios secos.

Y pensar que yo había llegado a soñar con uno de los miembros de esa organización de locos. No eran más que asesinos, diablos sin alma, y ahora uno de ellos iba a poner fin a mi corta vida, en aquélla extraña y dudosa pesadilla. Lo único que deseé en ese momento, mientras me izaba mirándome con esos ojos brillantes, fue despertar.

Con la vista nublada, distinguí una mueca macabra en su cara mientras me cogía por mi camiseta, sosteniéndome a medio metro sobre el suelo, cual muñeca de trapo. No quería imaginar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Puesto que no parecía que fuera a salir de allí con vida, sólo me quedaba otra opción. Dejar de huir, oponer resistencia. Conocía la debilidad de ese hombre, la entreveía entre las solapas de su túnica abierta. Un extraño medallón pendía de su cuello, oscilante en su pálido pecho.

Hice un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y centrar la vista en su boca, hasta que clavé mi mirada en sus ojos púrpura.

Rápidamente, levanté mi brazo bueno y traté de arrancarle el amuleto del pecho. Me dio tiempo a sentir el frío del metal, pero no fui lo bastante rápida, mi mirada me había delatado.

Con un aullido de rabia, me soltó con un fuerte empujón, frustrando mi débil intento de lucha.

¡¿Cómo osas tocar con tus sucias e indignas manos el amuleto de Hashin-sama?! ¡Pagarás esa ofensa!

Por primera vez en todo el forcejeo, me fijé en el mango negro que Hidan asió con fuerza, una hoz demasiado grande para un hombre corriente que aguardaba su momento apoyada en la pared, tras su dueño.

Sabía que una fracción de segundo le bastaba para atravesarme con esa arma para empalar jabalíes. Cerré los ojos llorosos con fuerza y dejé que un chillido de pánico se desatara en mi garganta.

Mi grito se vio interrumpido cuando unas manos surgieron de la nada y me condujeron lejos del golpe mortal. No me atreví a abrir los ojos a pesar de sentirme aún en brazos de mi salvador. Mi cuerpo temblaba entero. En ese momento, la voz de un Hidan enfurecido se alzó sobre el silencio.

¡Deidara! ¡No te atrevas a privarme de asesinar a esta cría insolente! ¡Su alma es mía! ¡Debo entregársela a Hashin-Sama! ¡Aparta de en medio, compañero, o no me hago cargo de lo que te pase!

Hidan, sé que ardes en deseos de matar a esta chica, pero hay órdenes sobre estas prisioneras, no puedo dejar que sufran daños, son importantes en nuestros propósitos, um.

¡Al diablo con eso! Aún nos queda la otra, ¡¿qué importa que ésta muera?! Exprimiremos el doble a la otra espía, si es igual de débil que ésta no será difícil hacerla cantar…

Deidara no me había soltado en ningún momento desde que la airada conversación entre él y Hidan empezó. Me asía con firmeza y soltura, como si se tratara de una suave y ligera pieza de ropa y no de un cuerpo de 57 kilos magullado y tembloroso.

Abrí los ojos levemente, con miedo de que todo aquello se diera la vuelta y decidieran ahora compartir la diversión entre ambos. En medio de una neblina, distinguí la cara del rubio por encima de la mía, pero no me miraba a mí, sino a Hidan. Sus ojos inspiraban respeto y cordura, a diferencia de los del religioso, que lanzaban destellos de frustración y rabia hacia el bulto que llevaba Deidara en sus brazos.

Él ha determinado la orden, Hidan. No permitiré que le pase nada, no hasta que no la necesitemos más.

Ese ''Él'' pareció ser la palabra mágica determinante. La expresión de Hidan cambió ligeramente y frunció el ceño forzadamente. Parecía intentar comprender la situación, por su bien.

Está bien, Deidara, sólo por eso dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, pero cuando todo esto acabe no dejaré que te la quedes para ti, ¿me oyes? ¡Es mía!

Lo que tú digas, um.

Conseguí habituar mi vista lo suficiente como para no perderme casi detalles de la discusión. Deidara se encaminó hacia el pasillo, aún conmigo en volandas.

Fui a mover un brazo cuando noté un pinchazo en el abdomen, seguramente por la coz que me había dedicado aquélla bestia devota, y no pude contener un gemido de dolor.

Noté cómo el rubio aminoraba el paso ligeramente y me miró.

Sabemos que no sois ninjas de ningún comando de espionaje.

Me lo quedé mirando con ojos aturdidos. Leyó la sorpresa en mí. ''¿Por qué seguíamos en esta tumba subterránea, pues?''

Si es así… ¿..Por qué no nos dejáis libres?

Llegamos a una zona de aquél pasillo interminable que ya no me era familiar.

Ni siquiera esperaba que se molestara en responderme, pero para mi sorpresa, me miró mientras hablaba con esa expresión seria que dedicó a Hidan.

No podemos dejaros marchar sin estar seguros de que no suponéis un peligro para Akatsuki. Y.. también hemos de averiguar más cosas de vosotras. Puede que tengáis información que nos interese.

Te aseguro que no sabemos nada, no somos de aquí, hemos aparecido de repent…

Como comprenderás, no me acabo de creer esa historia y, si fuera cierta, estoy seguro que a mis mandos les encantaría conocerla.

…

Deidara se detuvo ante una puerta vieja de madera, más parecida a una grieta en la pared rocosa.

¿Puedes caminar?

Sssí, creo que sí..¡Ah!

Mi pierna derecha, al parecer, no opinaba lo mismo que yo.

Mi simpático acompañante abrió el portón y me sostuvo con una suavidad que le pegaba tanto como un lirio a un cenagal angosto y malicioso.

Parecía ser el "hospital" de la guarida secreta. Ante nosotros se habría un espacio largo y ancho con unas 12 camas dispuestas las unas frentes a las otras, junto a mesillas de noche cargadas de papeles y cajas de lo que parecían plantas, pastillas y demás remedios. Me acompañó hasta la primera cama más cercana y me ayudó a sentarme.

Yo, pasmada ante tanta amabilidad repentina, pensé en voz alta.

Vale que ya no suponemos una amenaza pero… ¿a qué se debe tanta atención?

Deidara levantó lentamente la cabeza mientras yo cada vez me arrepentía más de preguntar nada. Si tuviera poca paciencia podría reaccionar callándome de cualquier manera.

No debéis de sufrir ningún daño importante. Debéis tener las facultades del habla y la memoria intactas.

Se volvió hacia la mesilla y empezó a revolver las cajas en busca de algo. Sacó lo que parecía un rollo de vendajes, esparadrapo y un frasco con un líquido viscoso. Mientras tanto, me asaltó de repente la imagen que debía de tener yo en ese momento, llena de morados y rasguños, con el pelo hecho una selva y mi camiseta desgarrada y … Oh, madre de Dios.

Mi gesto súbito de cerrar las piernas y bajarme la gran camiseta hasta las rodillas no le pasó desapercibido al rubio, por supuesto.

…¿Es que quieres ocultarme algo?

Me quedé rígida. Mi cara de incredulidad tuvo que resultarle graciosa, porque una carcajada salió de entre sus labios y llenó la estancia. Me puse roja a más no poder mientras me moría de vergüenza. ¿Acababa de bromear? ¿Él?

Oh vamos, era una broma, um. No creo que tengas un par de kunáis y un sello explosivo bajo ese canesú. A ver, pásame la muñeca derecha, creo que tienes un golpe considerable.

De acuerdo, la situación era embarazosa, pero no pude evitar pensar en lo atractivo que me había parecido. Tenía una voz muy bonita e incluso había llegado a ser dulce..¿Pero qué narices me estaba pasando?

Aún sonrojada, me debatía internamente mientras Deidara se inclinó para vendarme la muñeca dolorida. Cada vez era más consciente de su tacto en mi piel, de su calor. Sus manos firmes hacían movimientos delicados al tratar mis contusiones. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había ido inclinando hacia él inconscientemente, mirando sus facciones , pasmada.

''Mierda, ¡¿qué estoy haciendo?!''

Demasiado tarde, a unos centímetros de mi cara, unos ojos azules, despiadadamente preciosos, se clavaron en los míos.


	6. Sentimientos

¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Espero que os esté gustando mi historia, aunque por lo que veo en los reviews, no va del todo mal. Trataré de corregir los posibles fallos que tenga y de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda con este cuento. Tengo que decir que yo misma estoy enganchada e impaciente porque surja algo entre nuestros protas, ''if you know what I mean"… jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras recomendaciones y por dedicarle un poco de vuestro tiempo a mi historia, ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

- ¿Ocurre algo?... Um.

- Eeem.. No, nada. Es que, me había dado un pinchazo la muñeca…

_(Que cuele, que cuele…)_

- Sí, parece serio. ¿Aparte de éste y la nariz, tienes algún otro golpe importante?

- No, creo que por el resto estoy bien_. (Para el de la cabeza sí que no debe de haber cura.)_

En ese momento, mientras le observaba vendándome el antebrazo, un pensamiento rozó mi cabeza. ¿Se habría enamorado alguna vez? ¿Puede alguien como él tener sentimientos de ese tipo? Hacía unos instantes, su cercanía me había cautivado por completo. Era algo apabullante, algo que no debía dejar que me dominara. Era simple atracción, estaba segura de eso, no podía permitir que esa sensación me desbordase. Eran asesinos, él también. Puede que incluso fuera igual o peor que Hidan, no podía fiarme de un simple gesto o una broma. Debía andar con cuidado y poner un muro en medio de esos labios, la calidez de su tacto y el roce sensual de sus manos…Estaba clarísimo.

- Bien, voy a verte el de la nariz ahora… No ha llegado a romperse el tabique pero la sangre es muy escandalosa.

Su voz me sacó del ensimismamiento. Intenté olvidarme de las mariposas que formaban huracanes en mi estómago y mantener una conversación coherente.

- Uuhm.. de acuerdo.

Después de ese comentario mío tan elaborado, me volví a quedar en blanco al pensar que no habría sido igual de tentador para él haber tenido una cara ensangrentada hasta las cejas a tan solo 5 centímetros. Ni mucho menos. Bien por Hidan y su gran pecho de piedra.

Mientras me retiraba la sangre seca con una gasa húmeda, me observé las manos. Estaban llenas de tierra y arañazos, la mayoría los tapaba el recién llegado vendaje. Aquello tardaría bastante en desaparecer, y más aún el recuerdo de cómo aparecieron. La mirada asesina de Hidan me estremecía de pies a cabeza cada vez que la recreaba en mi mente.

- Bien, ya está, um. No parece haber nada fuera de lugar. La pierna también sanará pronto.

Se incorporó despacio y comenzó a devolver los ungüentos a su rincón de la mesilla. Parecía haber un orden en aquel desastre.

- Deidara, gracias.

Juraría que al oírme, sus movimientos se congelaron un momento antes de seguir como si nada, sin darme ninguna respuesta a mi agradecimiento, sólo silencio.

Bajé la vista al suelo y dejé la mente en Babia un rato, no sabía si había hecho bien llamándole de nuevo por su nombre. Podía levantar sospechas.

- Nos vamos, um.

- Ah…¡Sí!

Me incorporé demasiado deprisa y me tambaleé peligrosamente, tropezando con la mesilla. Mi equilibrio parecía haberse ido de fiesta y no me quedó otra que agarrarme a lo primero que encontrara, que resultó ser la cintura del rubio. Nada más darme cuenta de ello, me dejé caer al suelo, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron y estabilizaron.

- Veremos si logras salir entera de la enfermería, um. Aún no sé cómo has podido sobrevivir a la rabieta de Hidan.

- Tengo que sobrevivir a muchas cosas últimamente.

- Eso parece, um. Pero ten cuidado con las mesillas asesinas la próxima vez, podrían pillarte desprevenida.

No pude ocultar una tímida risa ante su comentario, a pesar de que él mantenía una expresión impávida.

Mientras recorríamos el pasillo hacia mi querida fosa con rejas, intenté lo imposible.

- Em, escucha… ¿Tengo que volver a esa jaula?

- Sí, um. No podemos dejaros salir de allí, no hasta tener evidencias.

- ¿Evidencias?

Mis pasos cojeantes iban desacompasados con los suyos. Aún así, no me perdía de vista.

- Digamos que primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no sois de verdad shinobis.

- ¿Y… cómo?

- Eso es cosa nuestra, um. Ya hemos llegado, adentro.

Me embutí en mi conocida cárcel, mirando la tierra removida y el pequeño espacio en el centro de la celda, el que iba a servirme de cama esa noche, y a saber cuántas más.

Deidara cerró la puerta de barrotes con un sonoro ''CLONG'' y dio media vuelta. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, la soledad y la desesperación me asaltaban poco a poco, mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

En ese momento, Deidara se detuvo, mirada al frente.

- Y, por cierto, de nada.

Los pasos se reanudaron y mi salvador desapareció por el laberinto.


	7. En guardia

Esa noche tuve un sueño intranquilo. Me revolvía en mi trocito de tierra, huyendo de manos extrañas que trataban de alcanzarme con sus garras. Un sudor frío recorría mi frente. Un sueño dio paso a otro, en el que ya nada parecía perseguirme. En cambio, una suave luz emanaba de una figura que caminaba a mi lado. Un hombre. De estatura un poco mayor a la mía y larga melena rubia. Sus ojos azul cielo me miraban apaciblemente al tiempo que me hablaba en silencio. Sus rasgos dibujando una gran sonrisa.

De repente, el silencio se vio quebrado por unos conocidos chasquidos. Miré a mi acompañante. Su sonrisa ya no era agradable. Se había transformado en una mueca de sarcasmo y odio, de amor por la sangre y gritos de agonía. La lengua de Deidara era la fuente de esos sonidos chasqueantes. Me alejé con ojos desorbitados de su lado. Intenté gritar, pero de mi boca no surgió sonido alguno. En lugar de eso, lo único que se oyó en el vacío fue la burlona carcajada de Hidan y la voz del rubio…

- No tengas miedo. Te enseñaré el auténtico arte. Haré que lo sientas en tu propia carne…

Mi cuerpo empezó a emitir una luz, cuya intensidad iba in crescendo, cada vez más. Más.

- No, ¡Deidara!

- ¡KATSU!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Me desperté de un golpe, incorporándome bruscamente y haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaran por mi cara. Mi chillido debió oírse hasta en la otra punta de la cueva.

Me palpé el cuerpo, ansiosa por comprobar si todos mis miembros seguían en su sitio y no había sangre por ninguna parte.

Aliviada de verme entera, traté de ponerme en pie.

Con la sensación de haberme recorrido una maratón ida y vuelta, me puse en pie y me apoyé en la pared, aún híper-ventilando. No reaccioné hasta que me miré los pies, tambaleantes sobre la tierra de la cripta. Tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla, pero ahí estaba yo, entre barrotes.

Un momento.

No podía creerlo. La puerta de mi celda, estaba ahora abierta de par en par. El pasillo, tenuemente iluminado con las luces de los candiles, parecía esperarme.

Pero, ¿pero, y esto?

Me acerqué despacio a la apertura y la crucé. Me quedé en mitad del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. El detalle de la puerta abierta sólo me inspiraba inseguridad y miedo. Algo querían que hiciera. Estaban esperando algo de mí. Quizá un posible motivo para sospechar de mí como shinobi infiltrado, o tal y como había dicho el propio Deidara, ''Buscar evidencias''.

Después de cavilar unos segundos, empecé a dar pasos vacilantes hacia el pasillo que me adentraba más en la cueva. Decidí que a pesar de la posibilidad de que estuvieran acechándome, debía aprovecharme de la situación y buscar a mi amiga. Me moría por verla y abrazarla. Preguntarle si estaba bien y largarme con ella de este antro.

Todo parecía en calma, hasta que pasé por la esquina de la enfermería.

Me eché hacia atrás a tiempo de que un kunai no me peinara excesivamente el flequillo. Caí de culo con la horrible sensación de haberme partido el coxis en dos. Horrorizada, vi el ejército de kunais que habían aterrizado a pocos centímetros de donde me hallaba antes.

- ¡La madre que…!

_(Esto es una prueba, una prueba con trampas, ¡Armas de verdad¡ ¡Con esto pueden dejar a cualquier agente especial con el culo al aire! Alguien que tiene algo de técnica ninja podría esquivar este tipo de trampas hasta inconscientemente. )_

Eso sólo puede significar…

_(Me están observando ahora mismo.)_

Volteé la cabeza violentamente, aún en el suelo, a un lado y a otro, buscando a quien fuera que me estuviera controlando. No vi a nadie. El pasillo estaba desierto, salvo por una camiseta con una dueña dentro. Dios, aquélla camisola odiosa cada vez dejaba menos a la imaginación, tanto corte y estirón… Tampoco vendría mal si después de reunirme con Sari sucediera un segundo milagro y algo de ropa decente me cayera del cielo.

Me puse en pie de nuevo y avancé cautelosa, pegada como una lapa a la pared. Mi corazón latía desbocado por si cada paso que daba llegaba a ser el último.

De cuando en cuando, me atrevía a susurrar un ''¿Sariii?'' por lo bajini. Aunque era obvio que ya sabían que yo estaba correteando por el pasillo, no me atrevía a hacer ruido.

De pronto, unos metros más adelante, el pasillo se acabó y dio paso a un cruce más ancho.

Genial. Tenía que atravesar ese rellano y por tanto separarme de la pared.

_(Si tuviera una zapatilla que tirar delante de mí…)_

Antes de cruzar corriendo (era la única salida desesperada que se me ocurría) intenté pensar con claridad y observar a mi alrededor. Había dos puertas a ambos lados del espacio frente a mí y, a mi derecha un enorme jarrón negro.

Con cuidado, agarré el jarrón, sorprendiéndome enseguida de lo mucho que pesaba el cacharro ese, y traté de moverlo.

_(Si lanzo la cosa esta, puede que los kunais, el fuego o lo que sea que me tengan preparado lo acribillen mientras yo salgo pitando. No pienso quedarme en esta cueva más tiempo. ¡Voy a salir como sea!)_

- Arf…Esto pesa como un muerto!

Conseguí moverlo tan sólo unos milímetros. Me puse roja de la frustración y, reuniendo fuerzas, me preparé para volver a intentarlo y lo rodeé con ambos brazos, asomándome dentro sin querer.

Una máscara naranja asomó súbitamente desde dentro del jarrón, quedando casi pegada a mi cara.

- ¡Buenos díaaas!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

- ¡AAAAH!

Solté el jarrón ipso-facto y en medio segundo había cruzado el rellano, recorrido 30 metros más de pasillo y gritado más que nunca. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Sin detenerme, llamé a mi amiga 5 veces, entre jadeo y tomas de aire, buscando su respuesta.

Miraba las puertas que iba dejando atrás, escrutando en la oscuridad de las que tenían barrotes, por si veía algún rastro de Sari. No me fijé en la otra maraña de pelos que corría en mi dirección, hasta que choqué de frente con ella y nos desplomamos al suelo, en un lío de brazos, piernas y pijamas.

- ¡MARTA!

- ¡SARI! ¡ No me lo puedo creer!

- ¡Tía, estás bien?! ¡Ni yo!

- ¡Te he encontrado! ¡Sí, más o menos!

Ambas nos reímos excitadas, embargadas por una felicidad máxima. Aún sentadas en el suelo, nos abrazamos y hablamos frenéticas, al mismo tiempo y sin embargo comprendiéndonos mutuamente.

- Sari, ¿y esto? ¿A ti también te han soltado así como así?

- ¡Sí! Me desperté y mi puerta estaba abierta y… ¡casi me caigo por un agujero en el suelo! ¡¿Lo oyes Marta?! Un agujero, ¡enorme! Por ahí cabía un autobús.

- Sí, lo sé, es obvio que nos han querido juntar a propósito pero no sé con qué fin, la verd… ¡SARI AGÁCHATE!

Las dos pegamos nuestras cabezas al suelo a tiempo de evitar otro kunai, que sobrevoló nuestros cogotes con un silbido.

- Marta… Akatsuki entero quiere matarnos…

- Tranquila, ¡Tranquila, tía! Saldremos de ésta, ¡vamos!

La tomé de la mano y corrimos a toda la velocidad que nos permitían nuestros pies desnudos. No habíamos comido nada desde antes de aparecer en este endiablado mundo. Me sentía más débil y frágil tras cada zancada.

Casi exhaustas, avanzamos hasta otro cruce de habitaciones, donde paramos para respirar. A la primera bocanada, una figura apareció detrás de nosotras sin previo aviso.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Confiad en Tobi! No tenéis ya que preocuparos, dejad de correr. ¡Confiad en Tobi!

- ¡AAAHH! ¡Las narices!

- ¡Marta CORRE!

El miedo nos daba fuerzas. Retomamos la carrera poco tiempo hasta que pasamos por delante de una habitación que reconocí: era el supuesto comedor-cocina.

- ¡Sari por aquí! ¡Vamos!

Puesto que no conocíamos la salida de la cueva, decidí que era prudente armarnos con alguna cosilla para poder defendernos, un cuchillo jamonero, por ejemplo.

Entramos en tropel a la oscura habitación, que a pesar de unos cuantos candiles ahora apagados, contaba con luz eléctrica. Encendí el interruptor a tientas y entre las dos cerramos la puerta atrincherándola con una pesada cómoda que encontramos cerca. Ni siquiera nos paramos a pensar en lo inútil del asunto.

- ¡Busca cualquier cosa que sirva de arma!

Me abalancé a mirar en los cajones de la cocina, mientras Sari buscaba por el comedor.

**¡CRASH!**

Al parecer, nuestro búnker no había sido difícil de invadir. La puerta, junto con la cómoda, se habían hecho mil pedazos. Por el boquete pasó alegremente Tobi.

- ¡Tobi es bueno, tranquilas! No hay peligro ya jaja ¡Habéis pasado la prueb…!

Un fuerte golpe de lámpara en la cabeza cortó de cuajo el comentario de Tobi. Éste aulló cómicamente de dolor y se sujetó la nuca con las manos.

- ¡Bien hecho Sari, así!

- ¡Hombre ya, y un huevo que van a secuestrarnos! ¡Os vais a enterar, violadores de pacotill..AAAH!

Al blandir Sari nuevamente la lámpara para un segundo derechazo, Tobi pareció recobrar el sentido a tiempo y se la arrebató de las manos, con un movimiento que casi parecía un juego de palmas entre niños. Al verse desprotegida, mi amiga intentó hacerse con un cajón de la cómoda a modo de cachiporra, pero Tobi la sujetó por la cintura y se la echó al hombro cual saco de patatas.

Vi toda la escena mientras revolvía desesperadamente todos los armarios. ¡Allí no había más que trapos!

- ¡Sari! ¡Suéltala cacho animal!

Puesto que no di con nada más, me tuve con conformar con lo más duro que pude encontrar.

- ¡Pero si no quiero haceros daño! ¡Tobi es de confianza, Sari no corre peligr¡PLAF!

Un plato impactó en la cara de Tobi, haciéndose añicos. Pensaba lanzarle toda la cubertería si hacía falta, el cajón estaba bien lleno.

- ¡¿Qué te ha parecido?! ¡Chúpate ésa! Y suelta ya de una vez a mi amig¡AAAAH!

Mi súper-grito amenazador se convirtió en un chillido de sorpresa al verme de repente en el aire. Deidara, a quien no había visto entrar en la habitación, había hecho lo mismo que Tobi y ahora yo colgaba de su hombro mientras éste me sujetaba por las piernas.

- Oh, vamos, um. ¡Calmaos ya!

Intenté liberarme agitando las piernas salvajemente, pero me las inmovilizó aún más.

- ¡Estaos quietas, voy a perder la pacienc…!

Aproveché que Deidara giró sobre sí mismo intentando evitar uno de mis rodillazos y pillé una sartén gorda que había sobre la encimera.

**¡CLONG!**

¡OUCH!

Mi golpe había dado justo en el blanco.

- ¡ARRRG! ¡YA VALE! Pensábamos que érais inofensivas! ¡Um!

- ¡Pues mira a ver si te gusta el sabor a sartenazo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora!

Deidara me bajó y trató de arrancarme mi improvisada arma de las manos. Nuestro forcejeo terminó de golpe cuando una voz grave interrumpió el jaleo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Silencio.

Esa voz.

Plantado en la puerta, con todos y cada uno de sus piercings y su pelo naranja. Pain era más siniestro en persona que lo que aparentaba en la serie.

Enmudecí de inmediato y noté que Deidara me quitaba mi mortífera sartén sin hacer apenas fuerza. Supongo que vio que no era necesario inmovilizarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Pain avanzó hacia Sari, a quien Tobi dejó en el suelo. Ella miraba al recién llegado pasmada, como si fuera un cantante famoso.

- Hemos podido comprobar que semejantes actuaciones ante la muerte no pueden venir de alguien entrenado. Nuestra decisión es que no suponéis una amenaza.

Pain acabó ahora delante de mí, escrutándome con su rinnegan. De manera inconsciente, retrocedí un poco y me pegué más a Deidara, en un intento de refugiarme de la mirada penetrante del líder.

- Sin embargo, no penséis que os vamos a soltar tan fácilmente. No hasta que lleguemos a saber todo de cómo llegásteis aquí. Y lo que conocéis de Uzumaki Naruto. De vosotras depende que no sufráis daño alguno, he dado órdenes de que se respete vuestra integridad física, no así… andad con cuidado.

Tras una última mirada de avertencia a ambas, Pain abandonó la sala, dejándonos a los cuatro jadeantes y a dos con sendos chichones en la cabeza.

- Vale, um. Ahora que estáis más calmaditas y estoy ya a salvo de sartenazos, tenéis que saber que habéis pasado la prueb…

- ¡Eso es lo que les he dicho ya, senpai!

- ¡Calla, Tobi! Ahora ya no os volveremos a encerrar en vuestras celdas, os daremos una habitación a cada una cerca de las nuestras, para teneros más controladas, um.

- ¡Wiiii, vamos a tener a dos chicas durmiendo con nosotros, senpaiiii! ¿no le hace ilusión? Ya me entiende jeje

- Tobi…

La cara de Deidara destilaba puros nervios. Tobi dio un gritito y corrió a refugiarse lejos de la mirada asesina de su senpai, fuera del comedor. Segundos después, se oyó un ''¡Uy! ¡Perdón!''.

Cuidado por dónde andas.

A punto estuvo de chocarse con Itachi, quien acto seguido apareció por la puerta.

Nada más verlo, a mi amiga se le cayó la baba prácticamente mientras murmuraba emocionada un ''Itachiiiiii…''.

El sujeto le dedicó una mirada de reojo que parecía cargada de desprecio, y se sentó en el sofá a ver la televisión.

- Sari, controla un poco anda. Estoo, oye, Deidara…

El rubio, que ya iba hacia la puerta, se volvió hacia nosotras con una mano en el chichón y una expresión de fastidio.

¿Podríais darnos algo de comer?

Nuestros estómagos rugieron casi al unísono.

- Pedídselo a Itach…

El ojinegro dedicó a Deidara una mirada no muy amigable desde el sofá.

- Lo que hay que hacer… ¡Está bien! Pero sólo por esta vez, um.


	8. Belleza efímera

Con un gesto de cabeza, nuestro inesperado anfitrión nos indicó dos sitios en la gran mesa de comedor. Sari y yo tomamos asiento, mirándonos con una mezcla de alivio y emoción. Parecía que la situación anterior se había perdido ya en la oscuridad, que las cosas habían cambiado un poco, quizá acercándonos más a la libertad.

Por otra parte, yo deseaba averiguar cómo habíamos acabado en ese bosque. No era posible. La única explicación medianamente razonable que se me ocurría era que estaba viviendo el sueño más realista de toda mi vida. Y el más emocionante y contradictorio. Me sentía maravillada ante el hecho de conocer a Akatsuki, pero también se me erizaba la piel al pensar que aquello era real, y que ellos eran por ende asesinos reales.

- Aquí tenéis.

Deidara dejó caer un gran surtido de bolsas y envases de comida precocinada, que se desparramaron por la mesa. Entre toda la comida disponible, me fijé en que mayoritariamente su dieta debía consistir en ramen y algo que identifiqué como dangos.

Sari y yo contemplamos la montaña de comida enlatada como si fuera el mejor banquete del mundo. Deidara se abrió él un paquete de dangos y le dio un mordisco al primero. Se quedó de pie, apoyándose en la mesa, y nos señaló un pequeño microondas para que nos cocináramos nosotras mismas el ramen.

Cada una elegimos rápidamente el nuestro sin siquiera pararnos a ver lo que contenía, y nos dispusimos a calentarlos.

Cuando Sari metió su bol dentro, caímos en la cuenta de que no teníamos ni idea de activarlo. Antes que darle a cualquier botón a la virulé, se puso a contemplar los simbolitos de los botones (_ese cacharro parecía el centro de mandos de una nave espacial)_, cada uno más raro que el anterior.

- Dios Sari, dale ya que me muero de hambre.

- Y si toco algo y me lo cargo qué,¿eh? Aquí no tenemos dinero, a ver cómo querrían cobrárselo…

- Pero tampoco vas a romper nada dándole a un botón, mira, éste de aquí tiene un simbolito arriba que parece una taza humeante, ¡pues será éste digo yo!

- ¡Pero si eso es el botón para abrir la puertecilla, que tiene roña!

- Buah sí jajaja Socorro…

- Va pues le doy a éste y que sea lo que Dios quier…

¡Pip!

Itachi, irritado por nuestra conversación de besugos, había aparecido al lado de Sari sin apenas hacer ruido, y le había dado a un botoncito minúsculo en la parte inferior del aparato.

_(Desde luego, ese botón abría sido el último al que le hubiéramos dado…Uy, ¿y a ésta qué le pasa?)_

Mi amiga, que antes parecía estar plenamente concentrada en desencriptar el idioma del microondas, miraba ahora al pelinegro con una cara de hambre tremenda, pero no precisamente de ramen…

- ¡Grr…gracias Itachi!

- Mm.

El pelinegro la miró inexpresivamente, para luego dedicar la misma atención a una lata de refresco que había sacado Deidara de la nevera. Aprovechando que estaba lejos, saqué a Sari de su trance con un susurro, divertida.

- ¿Grr? Jajajajaja Ahí te has lucido. ¿Se te cae la babilla eh?

Acompañé mi pregunta levantando una ceja de manera muy sugerente. Sari se puso roja y apartó la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Qué pasa? Si lo hubiese hecho Deidara ya no nos haría falta microondas Marta, ¡habría podido calentarme el ramen poniéndolo encima de ti!

- Hala, ¡qué exagerada eres! Y no me imites lo de la ceja, que haces que me ponga roja y a éstos no se les escapa nada…

Deidara e Itachi abandonaron el comedor mientras nosotras atacábamos nuestro manjar. Dejamos los boles completamente limpios y aún nos zampamos dos paquetes de dangos cada una.

- ¡Buf! Sari tía, ahora podría abrir la puerta de la celda de un barrigazo.

- Bah, eso no es nada, yo aquí tengo ahora un airbag natural que me pararía 20 kunais de golpe. Hay que ver qué bien nos ha sentado echarnos algo a la boca.

- Jajaja Mira que eres bestia.

- La confianza da asco, Marta… ¡Mira cómo bota!

- Jajajaja Serás aficionada. Déjame que te enseñe un bote de panza auténtico…

- JAJAJAJA ¡Vaya melón!

- JAJAJAJA ¡Y tú y tu sandía!

- JAJAJA Boing, boingui, boing...

- Curioso…

En medio de nuestro agradable momento entre amigas, no nos dimos cuenta de que cierto pelirrojo había entrado en la cocina hacía ya un buen rato y no se había perdido ningún detalle. Nos quedamos lívidas, mientras le devolvimos la mirada con cara de póker.

Sasori, sin más comentarios, siguió su camino hasta la nevera, se sirvió lo que pareció el mismo refresco que sacó Deidara y se marchó.

- Magnífico.

- ¡Marta! ¡Era Sasori! Vaya, en verdad sí parece un muñeco, da un poco de miedo con esa mirada tan seria.

- Creo que con esa imagen somos capaces de causarle un trauma hasta a él.

- Lo que no nos pase a nosotras…

Recogimos los envases vacíos y los tiramos a la papelera, después de mucho buscarla entre los armarios. Decidimos ir en busca de nuestros cuartos, así que salimos de la sala y nos encaminamos a la zona de las habitaciones.

No teníamos ni idea de dónde ir, pero al cabo de unos minutos deambulando por el pasillo, Deidara surgió de una de las puertas.

- Imagino que estaréis buscando vuestras habitaciones, el líder me ha pedido que os las muestre. Venid, um.

Nos dejamos guiar hasta un ala del pasillo con cuatro puertas.

- Vale. A ver, tú. (Señalando a mi amiga.) Tú dormirás en ésta habitación. Las puertas de al lado son los cuartos de Konan-san y Sasori-danna. Enfrente está la de Itachi.

Fue imposible perderse la mirada de emoción en la cara de Sari al oír el nombre del pelinegro. No obstante, desapareció cuando ambas nos dimos cuenta casi al mismo tiempo de que no íbamos a estar cerca la una de la otra.

- Puedes entrar ya en tu cuarto si quieres, hay un baño con ducha en cada habitación.

- Vale, gracias. Etto…¿podrías proporcionarnos también algo de ropa por favor?

Deidara bajó la vista para comprobar nuestros atuendos. Mi amiga aún podía decir que iba vestida, pero yo… Cuando el akatsuki posó su vista en mí, recorriéndome con esos ojos celestes, noté cómo un río de calor subía hasta mis mejillas. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de mi rubor, sería muy embarazoso.

- De acuerdo, um. Os dejaré algo de ropa en la cama. Ahora tú, sígueme, es por aquí.

- Hasta luego, Sari.

- Adiós.

Llegó mi turno. Seguí al rubio unos cuantos metros más adelante, perdiendo de vista el cuarto de mi amiga, hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una puerta de madera, rodeada de otras 3 entradas a otras habitaciones.

- Bien, um. Éste es el tuyo. Enfrente duerme Kisame-san, y a los lados estamos Hidan-san y yo.

- Gracias, ¿puedo irme al de mi amiga cuando quiera?

- No creo que Pain-sama lo permitiera, um. Voy por la ropa.

Abrí la puerta de mi nueva morada y examiné la estancia. No estaba nada mal, era amplia, sin ventanas claro, tan sólo una lamparita de mesilla de noche y dos antorchas que refulgían en destellos. Una cama modesta e individual ocupada un lado de la habitación. El otro ocupado por un gran armario y la entrada al baño. Éste también era grande. Había una bañera, una pila de lavabo y el retrete. Lo justo, pero me pareció incluso acogedor.

Salí del baño y me dejé caer sobre el colchón.

- Um, pues es cómodo.

Estaba dando saltitos para probar la dureza de la cama, cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso y entró Deidara con un bulto de ropa apilada en los brazos. Del susto casi me caigo del camastro. El rubio depositó la ropa en el colchón, a mi lado. Tenerle tan cerca hacía que se me disparara la adrenalina.

- Bien, pues toma, um. No creo que a Konan-san le importe, al fin y al cabo, está en una misión. Y si no, qué más da (Encogiéndose de hombros).

- Gracias.

Tímidamente, me levanté de la cama y cogí el montoncito de ropa. Al agacharme, un largo mechón de cabello rubio me rozó la mejilla, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara a su contacto. Guardé esperanzas de que ese detalle también se le hubiera pasado por alto.

Pasé por su lado con intención de meterme en el baño, pero una de sus manos me sujetó por el brazo. Dejé un paso a medio dar y mi equilibrio volvió a hacer de las suyas, aunque conseguí recobrarme. Aún ruborizada, levanté la vista poco a poco hasta sus ojos y le miré, confundida. Unos orbes azules recibieron mi mirada con expresión curiosa y seria.

- Dime, ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

La presión en mi brazo se rebajó poco a poco hasta que desapareció. Nos quedamos frente a frente. Su cuerpo haciendo de pared entre la cama y yo, quería una respuesta.

- Pues, es que… Digamos que te había visto antes.

- Explícate, um.

Su mirada adquirió un leve atisbo de impaciencia.

- Verás, yo vivo en un sitio muy distinto al tuyo. Más bien lo describiría como otra dimensión, desde la que podía verte a ti y a tu propio mundo.

- Suena extraño, um. ¿Seguro que no te estás quedando conmigo?

- Te lo prometo. No mentíamos cuando dijimos que no sabíamos cómo acabamos aquí. Para nosotras, se supone que este…''Mundo'', no es real.

- Me cuesta asimilar algo así. No me gusta eso de que puedan verme si yo no sé nada de ellos, um. Aunque en este caso, sí puedo verte a ti.

Tras decir esto, clavó en mí su mirada azul, tan intensa o más que antes impidiéndome pensar con claridad.

- Ah! (_No te pongas roja, otra vez no por favor_) Eeh, sí…supongo.

- Y… si me veías, ¿cómo te parecía? Si sabías mi nombre es porque algo debió de llamarte la atención, ¿me equivoco? Um.

- Sí… Bueno… _(A ver cómo sales de ésta, ¡lista!) _Me gustó, tu forma de sentir el arte.

Desde luego, esta no era la respuesta que esperaba el Akatsuki, pues mostró cierto asombro al escucharla, para luego dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado, orgulloso.

- ¿Ah, sí? Vaya, eres la primera que me dice algo así. ¿Compartes la admiración por lo efímero, um?

- Sí, la belleza de una figurita de arcilla que florece y al instante siguiente da paso a otra belleza efímera... Es el arte de la explosión, al fin y al cabo.

Una sonrisa de inesperada satisfacción sustituyó ahora a la anterior en la cara del rubio. Deidara no podía creerse estar manteniendo esa conversación con esa chica, una forastera ignorante del mundo ninja y con grandes dotes para tropezar casi con cualquier cosa. Parecía unos años menor que él, pero por lo visto, ya tenía idea de lo bueno y auténtico de verdad, pensó el ojiazul, curioso.

- Veo que después de todo sí sabes algo de este mundo. Interesante, um. Te dejo para que te cambies. Más tarde os reuniremos, Pain-sama tiene planes para vosotras.

El akatsuki dio media vuelta, hacia la puerta.

- Espera, ¡Deidara!

- ¿Qué pasa? Um.

- S...Siento lo del chichón.

Me miró unos instantes y contestó con voz uniforme.

- Está bien, no es para tanto, um.

Y ahí me esperaba el baño. Tenía unas ganas enormes de deshacerme de esa prenda enorme y dada de sí. Bien podía servir para cubrir una plaza de toros. Adiós camiseta, hola ropa nuev..¡¿Pero qué es esto?!

Mientras yo miraba mi nuevo atuendo desde todos los ángulos posibles, tratando de imaginarme con ello puesto, cierto rubio cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, pensativo. Una sonrisa de medio lado se abría paso entre sus labios.


	9. Dragón azul

- ¿Pero qué me ha dado?

Me puse como un tomate tan solo de pensar que tenía que salir fuera vestida de esa guisa.

En mis manos yacían un top negro escotado y lo que más bien parecía un cinturón ancho, que supuse que sería un pantalón corto. Pero no tenía sentido, ahí faltaba tela por todos lados.

- No pienso ponerme esto.

Decidida a no ir por ahí como una stripper, me decanté por darme una ducha rápida e ir luego a intentar que me dieran algo más decente que ponerme.

Una hora y mucho jabón después, salí del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca y con mi desgastada camiseta al hombro. Si quería otra cosa, no me quedaba opción que salir fuera a buscar a quien me había proporcionado las prendas. El dilema era cómo iba a salir, si con mi vieja y apestosa camisa-tapacubos o cubierta por mi toalla, que no tapaba más allá de lo necesario.

Lancé la camiseta al cubo de basura y me apreté bien la toalla en torno al pecho, no fuera a abandonarme. Cogí el montón de ropa que me había dado el rubio y me preparé.

Descalza para hacer el menor ruido posible, abrí despacio la puerta de mi cuarto y asomé la cabeza, igual había suerte y lo veía por allí.

Ni rastro.

- De acuerdo. Allá voy.

Controlando que no hubiera nadie, salí de mi habitación y entorné la puerta para cuando volviera. Empecé a recorrer el pasillo pasito a pasito, mirando a través de las puertas abiertas y las esquinas. Esperaba que no tuviera que seguir paseándome mucho tiempo. De repente, escuché unos pasos rápidos que se acercaban cada vez más. Doblé una esquina a todo correr y me oculté tras la pared. En ese instante, un ajetreado Tobi cruzó corriendo por donde yo había venido. Gracias a mi escondite y la prisa que llevaba, no reparó en mí.

- ¡Deidara-senpaaai! ¡Llego enseguida!

Alcancé a ver un pequeño maletín en manos de Tobi, blanco y con un estampado rojo, se asemejaba a un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- _(¡Bien! Si sigo a Tobi llegaré hasta Deidara directamente, ¡tengo que darme prisa!)_

Apresurada por no perderlo de vista, salí de detrás de la esquina y corrí tras Tobi. Le vi meterse en uno de los cuartos unos metros más adelante. Paré de correr y me encaminé hacia allí a paso ligero.

- ¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí!

Volteé la cabeza en cuanto reconocí esa voz. Esa maldita voz. Hidan me observaba desde atrás con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Pero si es la chiquilla cobarde! ¿Adónde te crees que vas tan deprisa, eh? Y tan, vestida…

Intenté apartar un escalofrío de mí cuando la sonrisa de Hidan se volvió macabramente lasciva. Sus ojos violeta trataban de arrancarme la toalla con la mirada.

El cuarto de Deidara no estaba lejos, si chillaba seguro que me oiría y se asomaría a ver qué pasaba. Hidan no se perdió mi mirada fugaz a la puerta del rubio.

- Jajaja Mira todo lo que quieras, no llegará a tiempo de salvarte…

Abrí la boca con intención de marcarme el grito más fuerte de mi vida, pero el peligris se me adelantó, cubriéndome la boca con una de sus manos y poniéndome contra la pared con la otra. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y acercó su boca a mi oído, su aliento cálido me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

- Yo te enseñaré a gritar de verdad…

Me separó de la pared y me cogió de ambos brazos, arrastrándome en dirección a su habitación. Muerta de miedo, aproveché para intentar chillar de nuevo, pero otra vez me tapó la boca, ahogando mis gritos. Me retorcí y luché por soltarme de su agarre, notaba la presión de su anillo en el brazo. Al dejarme caer para inentar soltarme, su mano resbaló de mi boca unos instantes y vi mi oportunidad. Mordí con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¡Agh! ¡Suelta, niñata de mierda!

Eso hice cuando vi que se disponía a dar un bofetón con la mano abierta. Logré evitar el golpe, pero me atrapó por los hombros y me acercó a dos centímetros de su cara.

- Pagarás por eso, mocosa. ¡Vete preparando, porque voy a hacer de ti un saco de huesos!

- ¡D…Deidar..AH!

Un puño se estampó con un golpe seco en un lado de la cabeza de Hidan. Noté que el agarre del peligris se desvanecía, dejando mis hombros libres. Mis piernas me fallaron y me desplomé al suelo, mareada. Hidan cayó de espaldas y chocó contra la pared.

Deidara salvaba la distancia entre el Hashinista y yo. Levanté la cabeza, observando su cabello rubio y lacio, cayéndole suavemente agitado por sus espaldas. Esta vez no llevaba la capa de akatsuki, sino que vestía unos pantalones grisáceos y una malla por camiseta, que dejaba a la vista un torso fuerte y una cicatriz encima del corazón. Apretó el puño con fuerza.

- ¡¿Es que no aprendes nunca?! ¡Siempre serás un grano en el culo, Hidan! ¡Para ti las órdenes no tienen ningún significado, por lo que veo, um! Tu insensatez te matará… o yo mismo.

- Atrévete a pegarme otra vez y te arranco los dientes, ¡birria de artista!

- ¡No me hagas reír, inútil! ¡Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas! Y como te vuelva a ver atentando contra las órdenes de Pain-sama, ¡te reviento literalmente, um!

El rubio dio la espalda a Hidan, que se levantaba furioso del suelo, y se acercó a mí. Mientras el peligris le dedicaba una mirada de puro odio, Deidara me ayudó a levantarme y me condujo hasta el interior de su cuarto. Hidan desapareció maldiciendo en voz muy alta por el pasillo. Un poco aturdida, acostumbré mi vista a la luz de su habitación. Tobi, sentado en un pequeño sofá dentro del cuarto, se sobresaltó al vernos llegar.

- ¡Senpai! ¿Qué ha sido todo ese jaleo? Hidan-san no parecía muy contento, no, no, no…

- Tobi, márchate.

- Ah, está bien sepai… ¿Es que quiere quedarse a solas con esa Marta-chan? Jujujujuju

- ¡Desaparece, um!, _rugió Deidara._

- ¡Waaaa!

Tobi salió despavorido por la puerta, que Deidara cerró de un portazo.

- Anda, siéntate, um.

Me dejé caer en el pequeño sofá, mientras el akatsuki se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la habitación, de cara a mí.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces paseándote así por los pasillos?

- Yo… había salido para preguntarte, si podías darme otra cosa para ponerme.

Tímidamente, le enseñé el bultito de prendas arrugado que llevaba entre mis brazos.

- ¿Hay algún problema con eso, um?

- Pues… es que no me siento muy cómoda llevando esto puesto…

- Lo siento, no tengo más repertorio. Es eso o nada, um.

- De acuerdo.

Me levanté del sofá, aún marcada por el susto, susurrándole un débil ''gracias''. Me encaminé hacia la puerta, apretando las prendas contra mí mientras me sujetaba la toalla fuertemente. Mi cuerpo temblaba por el desagradable encuentro con Hidan.

- Espera, no salgas.

Deidara debió adivinar el miedo en mi cara. Me aterraba salir por si esa bestia seguía rondando por allá afuera.

- Creo que podré darte algo para sustituir lo de arriba, um. Pero tendrá que ser una prenda mía.

- No me importa que sea de hombre.

- Bien, espera un momento.

El rubio abrió su armario, idéntico al mío, y me pasó una camiseta de malla, más opaca que la suya.

- Gracias.

Sujeté la prenda entre mis manos. Sin duda, era mucho mejor que el escotazo y… era suya.

- Entra si quieres a cambiarte en mi baño, um. Así te ahorras otro desfile en toalla por ahí.

Su aseo era prácticamente igual al mío, salvo quizá un poco más grande. Me cambié rápidamente, ajustándome los shorts y deslizando la camiseta de malla por mis hombros. Fue entonces cuando pude aspirar el olor de aquella prenda. Era un olor particular. Un aroma que contenía el olor del propio Deidara, una mezcla entre madera, tierra mojada y calor humano. Ese olor me inspiraba seguridad.

Inhalé esa fragancia un poco más antes de colocarme la malla en su sitio y admirarme en el espejo. A pesar de que la parte de arriba me quedaba unas tallas más grande, se veía bien con el pantalón corto. Mis piernas se habían torneado un poco desde mi llegada. ¡Oh dios, me veía sexy! ¡Y para colmo olía a él! Definitivamente, estoy debía de ser un sueño.

Salí del baño entre algodones. Satisfecha por mi recién descubierto aroma. Deidara seguía sentado en la silla. El botiquín que le había traído Tobi estaba abierto sobre la mesa. El akatsuki estaba en ese momento cortando una tira de vendaje, cuando alzó la vista y me miró. No lo demostró, pero al ver a esa chica morena con su prenda, el rubio sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- ¿Y bien, um?

- Voy mucho más cómoda, gracias.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Ese gesto pareció gustarle al rubio, que sonrió levemente. Devolvió su mirada a la maraña de vendas.

- Ya puedes salir tranquila, no creo que el cafre de Hidan merodee ya por ahí.

- Sí, nos vemos…

Antes de dar un paso, reparé en el chichón que lucía el rubio en su frente. Había adquirido una tonalidad púrpura y en el centro se apreciaba un hilillo de sangre. El golpe de la sartén también le produjo un corte, y ahora parecía infectado. Bajé un poco la vista, apenada.

- Escucha, ese corte no tiene muy buena pinta. Déjame ayudarte, puedo desinfectártelo.

- No creo que sea muy agradable, um

- Soy estudiante de medicina, tengo que vérmelas con cosas así.

Me senté en otra de las sillas, frente a él, y me acerqué para quedar a buena distancia de su herida.

- Sí, está infectado. Tendré que limpiarte la herida.

Saqué del maletín un botecito que contenía una sustancia líquida de color negruzco, la etiqueta me indicó que era lo que buscaba. Le pedí que agachara la cabeza y embadurné una gasa con el producto. Ante mi sorpresa, Deidara no se mostró reacio a obedecer e inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, dejando su frente a mi alcance.

- Aviso que esto va a escocerte un poco.

- Puedo aguantarlo perfectamente, um…¡Ah!

- Lo siento, he avisado…

Atisbé un vistazo de la cara del rubio, que había hecho un ligero puchero al sentirse humillado. Dejé escapar una leve risita ante su expresión.

- ¿De qué te ríes, um?..

- De que no hace falta que trates de disimular el dolor, necesito saberlo para hacer más o menos presión. No quiero hacerte más daño.

- ¿Y por qué iba a preocuparte eso?

Le miré, confundida.

- Verás, es mi deber como médico tratar bien a la gente, no ser un cardo insensible.

El akatuki me escrutó con la mirada, no parecía entender bien mi respuesta. Sus ojos me incitaban a seguir hablando.

- Y bueno… tú también has hecho mucho por mí. Si no fuera porque me has oído antes, no quiero pensar adónde habría llevado todo.

- No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, um. Tan sólo obedezco órdenes.

Me alegré de que no estuviera mirándome la cara, porque la tristeza debió surcar mi expresión al oír aquello. Había sido una niña tonta al pensar que le importaba algo. Yo no era más que una rehén temporal, y se desharían de mí y de Sari en cuanto ya no les fuéramos de provecho. La mirada azul que tanto me había entusiasmado ahora se volvía negra antes mis ojos.

Deidara, que desde su posición tan solo llegaba a ver mis piernas y el suelo, pudo notar con claridad cómo mis manos se debilitaban en sus movimientos. Mi seguridad parecía verse ensombrecida por alguna cosa, un pensamiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo, um?

Apreté la gasa contra su herida una vez más, antes de apartarla para desecharla más tarde. El corte ya estaba limpio.

- No, no es nada. Ya está limpia.

Guardé el frasco y corté el vendaje para cubrirle la herida, que ya no presentaba un aspecto tan feo como antes.

- No me has hecho nada de daño, um. Lo haces bien.

- Gracias. Estás ardiendo, Deidara.

Lo que yo no sabía era que en el interior de rubio se estaba librando una batalla campal desde hacía un buen rato. No quería mostrar por nada del mundo que esa chica que ahora le sanaba con tanto cuidado le preocupaba, en cierto modo. Se sentía bien librándola de los peligros que la acechaban. Nunca había tenido a nadie a quien proteger. Intentó ocultarlo bajo la excusa de que él simplemente obedecía las órdenes de Pain, y pudo ver cómo aquella chica que despertaba esa curiosidad en él se desplomaba internamente. Desde el principio, él se había dado cuenta de cada sonrojo en sus mejillas, de cada escalofrío y sus sonrisas cuando él andaba cerca. No se paró a pensar en todo eso hasta que se despidió la pasada noche frente a la celda de la chica. Ella despertaba en él una sensación que jamás había experimentado, una curiosidad que tan solo se satisfacía protegiéndola y acaparando sus sonrisas, sus rubores. Pero eso le hacía sentirse débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Era algo nuevo para él, y no quería sentirse inseguro.

Por otra parte, cabía decir que la chica no estaba nada mal. Desde que la vio salir del baño vestida con su ropa, a Deidara se le hacía difícil aguantarse las ganas de sonreír, qué decir del calor que recorría su cuerpo mientras las piernas de ella llenaban su campo de visión, esperando agachado a que ella acabara de desinfectarle el corte.

Sí, estaba ardiendo. Finas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, que la chica secó con un paño antes de colocarle el vendaje con manos experimentadas. Vio como una sonrisa agradable y divertida se dibujaba en los labios de ella.

- Madre mía, podría freír un huevo en tu frente ahora mismo.

- Hace calor aquí, um.

- Sí, un poco sí jaja

Me aseguré de que la venda quedara bien sujeta y guardé todo en el maletín. Notaba la mirada de Deidara clavada en mí, hasta que su voz llenó mis oídos.

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Marta.

No podía creerlo. Me detuve en mi tarea de devolverlo todo a su sitio y le miré, un poco estupefacta. Los labios del rubio enmarcaban una suave y fina sonrisa, sus ojos atrapando los míos en un horizonte azul. Ni siquiera pensé que hubiera prestado atención a mi nombre.

- De nada, Deidara.

El hombre recibió un nuevo sonrojo de parte de la chica frente a él. Le encantaba hacerla ruborizar. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos devolverle la sonrisa.

- (_Vale, creo que voy a desmayarme, ¡es demasiado atractivo!)_

Podía notar cómo el fuego cubría mis mejillas. Al akatsuki no parecía desagradarle esto en absoluto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Sasori no cambió su semblante serio al verme allí con su compañero, como si no le sorprendiera.

- Líder-sama quiere verte, Deidara. Es la hora.

- Vale, vale. Ya voy, um.

Sasori nos dejó solos de nuevo. La silla de Deidara hizo un chirrido cuando éste se levantó.

- Vamos. Iremos a por tu amiga y os llevaré ante Pain-sama.

- ¿Qué va a pasar, Deidara?

- Creo que quiere poneros a cada una un vigilante, alguien que se encargue de manteneros bajo control por si algo se torciera.

- Um, de acuerdo. ¿Y de quién se trataría?

- De cualquiera de los miembros de Akatsuki que estamos en la base.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto de Sari, la inquietud me carcomía, por nada del mundo deseaba que fuera Hidan quien tuviera que vigilarme. Era él quien necesitaba vigilancia, no yo.

Deidara se mostraba impasible, pero lo que yo desconocía era que cierto peligris rondaba también la mente del rubio. El puño de Deidara volvió a cerrarse por segunda vez aquel día, el anillo de Seiryuu refulgiendo bajo el brillo de los candiles.


	10. Por ti

¡Hola a todos/as!

De nuevo gracias por las visitas y los reviews, ¡que motivan mucho! De ahora en adelante, puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar (cosas de la universidad u.u)...

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Sumida en mis pensamientos, seguí a Deidara por los pasillos.

Minutos después, alcanzamos el ala perteneciente a las habitaciones de mi amiga y del pelinegro de sus sueños.

Deidara dio unos sonoros golpes en la puerta de Sari, que ésta abrió de golpe y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se esfumó al ver que no se trataba de Itachi.

- Es hora de que nos acompañéis. Vamos, un.

Sari salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniéndose después a mi lado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa ropa? ¡¿Por qué yo voy vestida como un travesti?!…

Cierto. Con ella no había sido diferente. Una mini-camiseta roja sin mangas ni tirantes descubría sus hombros y su ombligo, mientras que una falda negra la tapaba hasta las rodillas, exceptuando la parte del muslo que quedaba a la vista por una gran raja en la falda.

- Si tú supieras por lo que he pasado para conseguir esta camiseta…

Me acerqué a su oído, observando al rubio que caminaba unos metros por delante de nosotras, y le susurré quién era su dueño. Un ''iiiiiiiii'' escapó de los labios de mi amiga, que tapé con mi mano apresuradamente.

- ¡Qué monada!

- ¡Ssh!

No nos llevó muy lejos.

Un gran portón de madera nos cerraba el paso. Deidara se acercó a la entrada y observé sus brazos moverse, desde atrás. Parecían movimientos programados, como si estuviera realizando un jutsu.

Un gran crujido siguió a los gestos del rubio. De repente, el ruido cesó y la puerta se abrió de golpe, con un gran estruendo final que nos sobresaltó a ambas.

Mi amiga me cogió de la mano, intimidada. Aferré sus sudorosos dedos con fuerza y emprendimos el paso hacia el interior. ''No te dejaré sola.''

No se veía nada allí dentro. Ni una mísera luz iluminaba nuestro camino.

Sari y yo nos acercamos la una a la otra, temerosas de separarnos en la oscuridad. En ese momento, mi respiración se aceleró al perder de vista a nuestro guía.

- ¿D…Deidara? ¿Dónde…?

Sin dejarme acabar la frase, una mano surgida de la nada me asió de la muñeca. Sentí el aliento del rubio cerca de mi cara.

- No os perderéis.

El akatsuki echó a andar de nuevo, ahora con nosotras detrás. La mano de Sari aferraba la mía buscando seguridad. No nos veíamos ni la punta de nuestra nariz.

Cuando el agobio empezaba a ser demoledor, se oyó una puerta cerrarse tras nosotros, y la estancia en la que estábamos se llenó de una luz cegadora.

Sari y yo nos tapamos los ojos, molestas. Mi mano se soltó de la de Deidara con el gesto. Poco a poco, acostumbré mis ojos al ambiente y observé la habitación.

Era lo más parecido a una capilla de iglesia gótica. Un gran fuego ardía al final de la sala, recién prendido. Frescos de aspecto antiguo cubrían las amplias paredes de piedra, mientras figuras talladas en piedra de grandes y portentosos ninjas del pasado nos observaban con sus fríos ojos. Entre las sombras, divisé unos cuantos sillones y una gran mesa, rodeada por multitud de sillas.

Al fondo, distinguí una figura alta y oscura. Deidara nos condujo frente a él y dio un paso atrás, dejándonos cara a cara con Pain, quien bajó la vista para recorrernos con su rinnegan.

La mano de Sari se volvió débil y temblorosa, resbalándose de la mía por el sudor, pero nos volvimos a coger al instante.

- Espero que no pensarais que os íbamos a dejar a vuestras anchas por la base. Hemos llegado a la conclusión que sois débiles…

- _(Gracias, majo…)_

- … y que vuestra presencia aquí no supone un peligro…directo.

Ante esto, Sari y yo nos miramos, confundidas. Pain registraba cada uno de nuestros parpadeos.

- Un miembro de la organización no os quitará ojo de encima hasta que llegue el momento preciso. Vigilarán que no aprovechéis vuestra cercanía al núcleo de akatsuki para extraer información de ningún tipo. Una sola tontería y podéis daros por muertas. Esto no es un hotel.

El líder, que no se había movido un milímetro desde que llegamos, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

Unos pasos nuevos se oyeron acercarse.

- ¡Tsk!

El chasquido de Deidara me hizo darme la vuelta.

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror cuando se toparon con los de Hidan.

Tras una fugaz mirada de desprecio a Deidara, el Hashinista clavó en mí la vista, relamiéndose discretamente. El gesto me puso los pelos de punta. Ante esto, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción llenó su boca.

- ¿Y bien? Líder-sama…

Hidan, la número dos será cosa tuya. De la número uno se hará cargo Sasori.

_(Maldita sea, ¡nos nombran por números!)_

La mandíbula de Deidara se tensó y su presencia se rodeó de un aura amenazante.

- Pain-sama, déjeme advertirle que si deja esa tarea a Hidan, al cabo de una hora ya no habrá rehén a quien vigilar.

- Harías bien en cerrar tus bocas, payaso.

Sin apartar la vista de Deidara, Pain mandó callar al peligris levantando uno de sus dedos. El jashinista dejó al descubierto sus dientes en una mueca de asco.

- Deidara, si he elegido a Hidan para desempeñar mi orden, es porque tengo mis motivos.

- Pero líder-sama, usted desconoce el trato que da a las intrusas. Las torturará hasta dejarlas incapacitadas. ¡No es más que un animal, um!

- ¡Y tú qué sabes, pedazo de mierda! Lo que te pasa es que tienes celos porque me hayan sido confiadas a mí y no a un enclenque como t...

Hidan interrumpió su comentario de golpe. Acto seguido, se llevó las manos al cuello, como si tratara de apartar unas garras invisibles que lo asfixiaban. Un color rojizo tiñó su cara y sus orejas, mientras se arañaba la piel del cuello violentamente, desesperado. No pude evitar dar un gritito de sorpresa al ver al akatsuki en aquella situación. Sari, horrorizada, se cubría la boca con las manos mientras observaba atónita la escena.

Deidara, con mirada ausente y pensativa, alternaba entre Hidan y Pain, quien enfocaba su rinnegan en el peligris, destilando poder.

Súbitamente, el alivio recorrió la cara del Jashinista, mientras se palpaba el cuello, hiperventilando.

En ese momento y aprovechando la incapacidad para quejarse de Hidan, Deidara dio un paso adelante, tomando la palabra.

- Pain-sama. Me ofrezco voluntario para sustituir a Hidan en la vigilancia de la rehén número dos.

Una oleada de agradecimiento me recorrió entera. No podía evitar confiar en él, quizá fuera un error, quizá no. Lo único que sabía, era que era mi única salida antes de acabar en manos de un sádico pervertido como Hidan.

- Eso…no es…¡justo!

Pain ignoró las quejas de Hidan, posando ahora sus ojos en mí. Parecía reconsiderar la respuesta de Deidara.

- Está bien.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Gracias, Pain-sama.

Hidan ardía en deseos de degollar la rubia cabeza de su compañero, que agachó levemente la cabeza ante su líder y se encaminó hacia ''su''rehén.

Esto no podría perdonárselo. Ese artista de las narices se interponía entre su objetivo y él. Y por Hashin-sama que conseguiría lo que se proponía.

El peligris observó cómo el rubio desaparecía por la puerta con las dos chicas, que lo seguían como perras falderas.

(¡Esto no va a quedar así! Esa jodida cría va a saber quién soy yo. Tarde o temprano, será mía.)

Furioso, encaró su ceño fruncido al líder.

- Pain-sama… ¿Por qué ha accedido a su petición?

- Verás, Hidan. Han bastado dos segundos para darme cuenta de algo. Cualquiera es capaz de adivinar la admiración de esa chica hacia Deidara con sólo verle la cara. De la misma forma, he visto la desesperación en sus ojos cuando te ha visto aparecer por la puerta. ¿En quién crees que ella confiaría más?

- Tsk...

- Deidara es el único que puede mantener una relación más estrecha con una de ellas. Eso nos puede ser útil.

Ignorando la frustración de su subordinado,Pain dio la espalda al Jashinista, ilumando su rinnegan con el reflejo de las llamas.

- Los sentimientos son el arma más letal de todas.


	11. Sofá Uchiha

- Deidara, ¡espera!

Con Sari de la mano, corrí detrás del rubio dejando a Pain y Hidan en la sala de reuniones.

- A..¡Adiós! (_Se despidió tímidamente Sari, antes de echar a correr.)_

El rubio desapareció en el preciso instante en el que nos volvimos a sumergir en la oscuridad. Sumida en un flashback, volví a sentir la mano del akatsuki en mi muñeca, guiándonos hasta los pasillos de las habitaciones.

Al emprender el paso rápidamente, la mano de Deidara resbaló de mi muñeca hasta asir mi mano. Noté como el vigésimo sonrojo del día se abría paso por mis mejillas.

En un tiempo que me pareció muy corto, desandamos el camino hasta que vimos la luz de las antorchas de nuevo. El artista soltó mi mano automáticamente.

El gran portón se cerró tras nosotros, acompañado de un sonoro crujido.

Una vez pasada la tensión, mi amiga y yo liberamos nuestras manos y nos las restregamos en la ropa para secar el sudor frío.

- ¿Por qué está eso tan oscuro?

- Es por seguridad, para que no reconozcáis el camino, un.

- Deidara…

Me sequé la frente con la manga y me llevé la mano al costado para calmar el flato. Miré al akatsuki a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en la cena, um.

- Pero…

Fue inútil. En un parpadeo, el artista había desaparecido.

- Marta, ¿qué significa todo eso? Es como si Deidara hubiese tratado de protegerte de Hidan.

- Verás, Sari. Cuando fui a pedirle la ropa a Deidara, tuve un encontronazo con Hidan por el pasillo. Fue…no fue agradable.

- Marta…

Mi amiga, con una preocupación palpable en el rostro, me abrazó como cuando éramos niñas. Un abrazo de auténtica ternura y apoyo, nada era comparable a ese gesto.

Le conté el escalofrío que sentí con el susurro amenazante de Hidan y el brillo extraño de sus ojos. Debía ponerla sobre aviso. No era seguro quedarse a solas con el Hashinista, parecía capaz de anteponer sus propios deseos a las órdenes de su líder. Imagino que podría permitírselo, no por nada era inmortal.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeñas y me dabas este abrazo? Sigue funcionando igual de bie…

- Rehén número 1, ¿cómo te llamas?

- AH!

En nuestro abrazo de oso, casi nos estrangulamos mutuamente por la repentina aparición del marionetista.

- Por Dios, qué susto.

- Etto… soy Sari.

- Como ya has oído, seré quien se encargue de vigilar tus movimientos. Por esa razón, debo advertirte…

Ambas enmudecimos y le miramos. El flequillo pelirrojo de Sasori cubrió la mirada centelleante que le dedicó a mi amiga, dotándola de un aire aún más amenazador.

- Yo no me ando con tonterías, prisionera. Cuando te dirijas a mí, recuerda hacerlo siempre como Sasori-danna o te quedas sin lengua.

- D..De acuerd…Sí.

Tras un casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza, el marionetista se acercó a Sari más de lo necesario, intimidándola.

- Acompáñame. Tengo asuntos pendientes en mi taller. No creas que voy a dejar que deambuléis por ahí las dos juntas.

Andando.

Mi amiga se despidió de mí con una mirada de auxilio, antes de seguir a Sasori rumbo a su taller. Me quedé sola en aquel laberinto de puertas.

No sabía qué hora era, pero la cena no podía tardar mucho. Me encaminé hacia el comedor para esperar allí a Deidara y poder hablar con él.

Sólo podía pensar en él avanzando hacia Pain, pidiéndole ser mi guardia, sonriéndome mientras le curaba el corte. Sabía que era peligroso pensar en él, pero no podía evitarlo. Esos recuerdos eran una droga para mí.

Encontré el comedor con asombrosa facilidad. Orgullosa de mi orientación, entré en la habitación y eché un vistazo rápido al interior. El reloj de pared marcaba las 22:30 pm y allí no había nadie.

_- (¿A qué hora cenará esta gente?)_

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la base, tan solo roto por el suave crepiteo de las llamas. La chimenea desprendía una luz palpitante y suave enfrente del sofá.

_- (Umm… Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá.)_

Aprovechando que estaba sola, me acerqué al respaldo del gran sofá que quedaba frente a mí y lo salté por encima, dejándome caer de lleno a los mullidos cojines.

Lo que yo no podía imaginar, era que ese sofá tan apetecible ya estaba ocupado.

Itachi Uchiha evitó que cayera encima de él, rodando hacia el lado más externo del sofá. Aterricé sobre los cojines, a su lado, con el cuerpo encajonado entre el respaldo y él.

- ¡Itachi! Lo… Lo siento, no te había vist…(_Un momento.)_

A pesar del percance y de sus ojos abiertos, el pelinegro mantenía una respiración pausada y su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil. Su mirada se perdía enfocando al vacío.

_(¡Está dormido_!)

Sin poder creerme mi buena suerte, estuve unos cinco minutos sin atreverme a mover ni un dedo, no fuera a despertarlo. El suave aliento del Uchiha escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Mientras yo intentaba todavía reponerme del susto, el pelinegro dormía plácidamente.

_- (Ha sido capaz de esquivarme estando dormido, y sin despertarse siquiera… Esto es de fliparlo.)_

Con mucho cuidado, traté de arrastrarme hacia atrás procurando no rozar el cuerpo de Itachi, hasta que conseguí salir del sofá por encima de uno de los brazos.

Ya en pie, observé al Uchiha en brazos de Morfeo, sin enterarse ni lo más mínimo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_- (Menos mal…)_

Tomé asiento en el sillón orejero, situado al lado del sofá. Era realmente cómodo.

Pensé en lo mucho que le gustaría a Sari estar en mi lugar. Itachi estaba increíble.

Su fino cabello azabache se arremolinaba en los cojines del sofá, escapando en delicados mechones de su coleta deshecha. No llevaba capa, sino que vestía un atuendo semejante al de Deidara, de pantalones largos y camiseta negros. Parecía aún más musculoso que el artista de Iwagakure.

- Deidara…

Me acurruqué aún más en el sillón.

Los suaves suspiros de Itachi y el crepitar de las llamas me adormecían cada vez más, hasta que caí rendida, dejándome vencer por el sueño.

Minutos después, Uchiha Itachi se incorporó y miró con curiosidad a la chica que soñaba profundamente en el sillón de al lado.

Había sido consciente de su presencia desde que cruzó la puerta, pero no creyó necesario molestarse. No le hacía falta el sharingan para percibir su inocencia.

De repente, el sonido del fuego se mezcló con el de unos pasos.

- Siempre llegando tarde, eh. Aquí hay alguien que te estaba esperando.


	12. Algo inesperado

Esa noche había llovido.

Una fina capa de rocío cubría hojas y rocas. Gotas de agua resbalaban por la gran entrada de piedra, dejando tras de sí un rastro húmedo y frío.

Dos gorriones comenzaron su rutina desde su nido, en uno de los grandes árboles que rodeaban el perímetro de la base oculta. El canto de un jilguero anunció el comienzo de un nuevo y soleado día.

En la guarida de la conocida y temida organización Akatsuki, dos chicas dormían como troncos sin preocupación alguna. En sus camas, los problemas se limitaban a las pesadillas que las acosaban de noche. No había miedos ni sobresaltos. Tan sólo dulces y excitantes sueños llenos de aventuras, recuerdos y fantasías.

Un primer rayo de sol se coló por una pequeña claraboya, justo encima del rostro sosegado de una de las muchachas, que seguía soñando, ausente.

Su piel blanca contrastaba con la oscuridad de su largo pelo negro, desparramado en abanico sobre las sábanas blancas. Una sábana fina cubría su ropa del día anterior.

- Mmmmm…

Pues bien, esa chica tan cómodamente repantigada en la cama, no era otra que yo misma. Mi último despertar no había resultado ser demasiado bueno, la verdad. Pero esta vez no iba a amanecer en mitad de un bosque y con la única compañía de un tanga, no. Esa mañana mi mente y mi sentido común estaban en otro lugar. Me hallaba sumida en un sueño profundo, el mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La paz y el sosiego me rodeaban y abrazaban. Aaah…

Un rayo de sol que apuntaba directamente a mi cara me sacó un poco de mi letargo. Levanté un brazo en un intento por sumir a mis ojos en la oscuridad de nuevo, pero ya me era imposible conciliar el sueño.

Entrabrí los dedos, mirando al techo.

Una pequeña claraboya era la causante de hacerme madrugar. La luz entraba a mares por ese espacio que me pasó desapercibido al principio.

- En fin, buenos días…

Medio grogui, incorporé mi cuerpo que parecía pesar toneladas. A pesar de que mis ojos estaban abiertos, mi mente estaba más dormida que despierta.

Me alisé medianamente el pelo con las manos, sentada en la cama, cuando atisbé una figura sentada en la silla, a los pies del camastro.

- Al fin te despiertas, un. He visto a marmotas dormir menos.

- Uuum… Entonces no debe ser tan temprano…

Me levanté de la cama y me estiré suavemente. No presté ninguna atención a mi camiseta de rejilla medio caída, que dejaba al descubierto uno de mis hombros y parte del escote, ni a los shorts descolocados.

Como si nada, me acerqué despacio a Deidara y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, para seguidamente plantarle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, Deidara-kun…

Tras esto, me dirigí al baño tranquilamente y cerré la puerta. El akatsuki, pasmado como estaba, se sintió incapaz de reaccionar unos instantes.

Se esperaba de todo menos eso.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, mi conciencia me devolvía a la realidad lenta y pausadamente, bajo el dominio de la somnolencia.

No fue hasta que me miré en el espejo, segundos después, cuando la realidad cayó sobre mí como un plomo.

**_…_**

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ NARICES ACABO DE HACER?!

_(¿Te has vuelto loca o qué?Marta-Bakaaaaa!)_

Abrí la puerta del baño violentamente, roja hasta las cejas y desde luego, completamente despierta.

_(Oh, dios…)_

- De..¡Deidara! ¡Lo siento! Yo… Iba dormida y no sabía lo que hacía, sólo quería desearte buenos días y…

- No…No pasa nada, un. Buenos días a ti también.

El calor me abrasaba las mejillas y les daba un color rojo intenso.

¿Cómo había sido capaz? Mi mente intentaba buscar explicaciones coherentes que darle al rubio mientras por detrás no hacía más que revivir el beso una y otra vez. No podía pensar.

Miré a Deidara, asustada por si reaccionaba de cualquier manera. No obstante…

Enmudecí al ver que el akatsuki se llevaba de forma inconsciente la mano a la mejilla, rozándola con la yema de sus dedos. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la mano rápidamente y se levantó de la silla.

Sin tan siquiera mirarme, me dio la espalda y recogió su capa del respaldo del asiento, doblándola sobre su brazo y sosteniéndola delante de él. Cuando se giró, su expresión era totalmente neutra.

- He venido para avisarte que hoy has de venir conmigo a una misión de reconocimiento. Estás a mi cargo, por lo que no puedo dejarte sola en la base. Te veo a las doce en punto en el comedor.

- De acuerdo…

Una imagen del comedor, iluminado por las llamas de la chimenea, acudió a mi mente.

- Deidara, ayer me quedé dormida en el sillón, antes de la cena… ¿Cómo…?

- Yo te traje aquí, un.

Aunque su expresión era inescrutable, su mirada se enterneció un instante. Antes de que pudiera asimilar ese detalle, volvió su rostro y me dio la espalda, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

- Tú también te preocupas por mí, ¿no es cierto? Esto… y lo de Hidan.

Los pasos del rubio se detuvieron.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Un silencio eterno siguió a mi pregunta. Quizá perdía el tiempo haciéndola, quizá la respuesta eran de nuevo las órdenes de Pain, o simplemente el silencio…

Bajé la vista, incómoda.

(_No tendría que haber preguntado nada...)_

- Pues, si de verdad quieres saberlo…

Sorprendida, volví a mirar al akatsuki, que había dejado de darme la espalda y ahora caminaba hacia mí con paso decidido.

Al ver que no se detenía, retrocedí hasta que di con mi espalda en la pared. Deidara paró a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo y apoyó una de sus manos en el muro de piedra, al lado de mi cabeza, al tiempo que se inclinaba para acercar su boca hasta mi oído.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, al tiempo que el mismísimo fuego de la chimenea ardía feroz en mis mejillas.

_(Esto no está pasando, seguro. Estoy metida en el mejor sueño del mundo, ¡que no se acabe nunca!)_

Sentí el cálido aliento de Deidara en mi oído y el calor de su cuerpo por todas partes. Sus largos mechones de cabello me acariciaban el hombro desnudo.

- Lo hice porque sentí el impulso de protegerte.

Levanté un poco la mirada hasta que mis ojos chocaron con sus orbes azules, que me observaban serenos y atentos.

Yo no podía decir palabra. En ese momento, estaba más muerta que viva y al mismo tiempo más viva que nunca.

- Ah…Gracias, supongo…etto...

El akatsuki disfrutaba viendo a esa muchacha tan dulce e indefensa bajo su cuerpo.

Su belleza aún se acentuaba más con el rubor que reinaba en su rostro cada vez que él se le acercaba, pero ésta vez había sido bestial. Había llevado su curiosidad a un nivel superior. Quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo de nuevo.

_(Creo que voy a desmayarme.)_

_**Toc, toc, toc**._

_(¿Pero por qué? ¡¿Por qué ahora, pedazo de aguafiestas?!)_

Deidara y yo nos miramos. En lugar de apartarse, se quedó un poco más en aquella postura, observándome sin más.

**TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC.**

- Marta, sé que estás ahí, ¡despierta de una vez y ábreme tía! No seas dormilona, ¡piensa que estás en una base llena de tíos de akatsuki!

El rubio, aún con la bata doblada en el brazo, me sonrió una última vez antes de ir hacia la puerta y girar el pomo.

Nada más hacerlo, una Sari excitadísima y parloteando sin parar irrumpió en la habitación sin perder un segundo.

- ¡Es que no te lo vas a creer! Itachi ha… ¿Deidara?

- Sí.

Mi amiga se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Trasladaba su confusa mirada del rubio a mí y vicerversa, cual partido de tenis.

- En fin, hasta las doce, pues. Y come algo, tienes que estar muerta de hambre, un.

Sari siguió a Deidara con la vista desde que salió del cuarto hasta que se perdió por el pasillo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se giró poco a poco, hacia mí. Una sonrisa iba asomándose en nuestras comisuras, hasta que ya no pudimos más y ambas gritamos al unísono, eufóricas.

Sari se adelantó y se dejó caer sobre mi cama de un salto. Me uní a ella en medio de un baile improvisado y muchas risas.

- ¡Oh dios! ¿Empiezas tú o empiezo yo?

- ¡No lo sé! Venga, empieza tú. ¿QUÉ HACÍA AQUÍ DEIDARA? ¿Y por qué estás tan roja? Parece que hayas estado corriendo por las paredes arriba y abajo.

Tras contarle el pedazo de sueño que había vivido minutos atrás, mi amiga me cogió de las manos, embargada por la emoción.

- ¡Eso es una pasada!¡Me alegro muchísimo!

- ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado que venías tan nerviosa? ¿Es que Itachi te ha dado un repaso con su Sharingan o qué…?

De nuevo el movimiento sugerente de cejas nos provocó a las dos la risa floja.

- Pues, es que anoche, cuando iba hacia el comedor para cenar, me perdí. No paré de caminar porque pensaba que iba en la dirección correcta, pero lo único que conseguí fue perder aún más el sentido de la orientación. Cuando ya estaba a un pelo de ponerme a gritar auxilio, Itachi apareció por el pasillo y me dijo que venía del comedor. Se ofreció a acompañarme hasta allí y cuando llegamos, me deseó buenas noches y se fue. ¡Estaba súper-sexy con la coleta deshecha! Tendrías que haberlo visto…

- No si ya me lo imagino, ya…Ostras.

Salí de la cama de un salto y me metí en el baño.

- Sari, tengo que desayunar algo rápidamente. Me queda menos de media hora para reunirme con Deidara.

- ¿Qué qué vais a hacer?

- Una misión de…reconocimiento…

**¡BLAM!**

Abrí la puerta del baño y me quedé clavada en el suelo, mirando a mi amiga mientras la preocupación se abría paso en mí.

- Ay mi madre…¡Una misión!

- ¿Tú de misión? Más te vale llevarte un buen casco y rodilleras, cariño.

- Oye, gracias por tus ánimos…

- ¿Qué? Venga ya, las dos sabemos que no eres la agilidad personificada.

- Me andaré con cuidado. Es de reconocimiento, seguro que eso no supone nada peligroso ni traumático. ¡Igual puede que hasta me lo pase bien!

Quién me iba a decir a mí que en apenas dos horas estaría colgando de un pajarraco de arcilla a 100 metros del suelo y temiendo por mi vida.


	13. ¡El cielo me espera!

El comedor, habitualmente solitario, estaba esa mañana extrañamente concurrido.

No había rastro de Deidara. En cambio, Itachi estaba sentado en la mesa delante de un vaso humeante, leyendo un libro. Tobi rebuscaba en la nevera algo que comer, emitiendo exclamaciones esporádicas cada vez que algo dulce aparecía ante sus ojos.

- Ooooh, ¡Son ikinari-dango! Hace tiempo que Tobi no prueba uno de éstos… ¡Me los cojo!... ¡Ah, chocolate!

Sasori, lejos de comer nada, estaba sentado en el sillón en el que me dormí la pasada noche. Parecía ocupado, con una marioneta apoyada en sus piernas y herramientas en la mano.

En el sofá, vi por primera vez desde que llegué a la base, a Kakuzu.

Parecía más alto que la mayoría de miembros de la organización, eso que estaba sentado. Contaba con calma un gran fajo de billetes mientras anotaba cifras en un papel. No levantó la vista cuando nosotras cruzamos la puerta.

No vi al último de los allí presentes hasta que choqué con él. Por segunda vez.

- Mira por dónde vas, niña. Podrías hacerte daño…

Tras apartarme de su camino con un fuerte empellón, Hidan me dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- Tenías razón, ese tío da verdadero miedo…

- Sobretodo cuando le da por chocarse contigo, es como estamparse contra una piedra…

Nos preparamos el desayuno rápidamente, no teníamos mucho tiempo.

Yo opté por un té y unos dangos que había sacado Tobi de la nevera.

El enmascarado, incapaz de decidirse, terminó al fin su búsqueda con los brazos a rebosar de paquetes y platos de comida. Con toda aquella montaña de dulces balanceándose peligrosamente, fue al sofá y se dejó caer al lado de Kakuzu, quien lo atravesó con la mirada al caerle unas bolsitas de dangos en la cabeza.

Fui a tomar asiento en la mesa mientras Sari acababa. En lugar de sentarme al lado de Itachi, le dejé disimuladamente ese sitio a mi amiga y tomé otra silla.

- ¿Aquí tendrán café?

Indecisa, Sari miraba todos los tipos de té del armario, sin saber cuál escoger.

- Sí, aún nos queda un poco.

En ese momento, vi que Itachi dejaba a un lado su libro y se levantaba de la mesa. Fue hacia mi amiga, a quien se la comieron los nervios al ver al Uchiha aproximándose a ella.

- Me he hecho antes una taza, tómatela si quieres, no lo he tocado.

Señaló su taza de café, en la mesa.

- Sí, gracias Itachi.

- De nada.

Sari se sentó en el sitio antes ocupado por Itachi, lanzándome una mirada radiante. El Uchiha le dijo unas palabras a Kakuzu y abandonó la sala.

- ¡Cada vez que me habla se me ilumina el mundo!

- Jajaja Yo que te había dejado un sitio a su lado, y resulta que se va.

- No pasa nada, ¡aún está calentito...!

Durante nuestro breve desayuno, mi mente divagaba hacia la inminente misión con Deidara. ¿Y si alguien o algo nos atacaba? Yo era un blanco fácil. Y si…

- ¿Estás muy callada, no?

- Ah, sí. Estoy un poco nerviosa por la excursión que tengo hoy…

- Bueno, tú por lo menos sales de esta cueva. A mí me toca quedarme porque el guardián de la cripta quiere que esté en el taller con él mientras arregla a Pinocho.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, me señaló levemente con la barbilla al marionetista, concentrado en un brazo de madera astillado.

- Sari, ten cuidado con lo que dices. No creo que fuera muy agradable si te oyera.

- Sí, no es muy simpático que digamos...

Una coleta familiar asomó por la puerta.

- Marta-chan, ¿Estás lista ya? Un.

- …¿Cómo te ha llamado?

- Sssh…Esto, ¡sí! Ya voy.

Me bebí de un trago el té que quedaba y me apresuré a seguir al rubio.

- ¡Nos vemos Sari!

- ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Saaayonaraa!

Con una sonrisa, le mandé un sonoro ''Sayonara'' de vuelta y corrí para alcanzar a mi ''Deidara-kun''. Reviví el beso de aquella mañana, por trigésimo-quinta vez. Mi sonrisa se acentuó.

* * *

La gran roca que cubría la entrada comenzó a moverse. La luz penetraba a través de las rendijas, cada vez más anchas. El rumor del bosque se hizo perceptible cuando el techo dejó de temblar sobre nuestras cabezas y la puerta quedó finalmente, despejada.

Seguí andando, pasando por al lado de Deidara y adelantándome unos metros, mientras él encajonaba de nuevo la roca con su jutsu.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, um?

- Eem… ¿de misión?

El akatsuki me miró riéndose.

- Sí, pero no será andando.

Hábilmente, el rubio formó unos sellos con las manos. Acto seguido, con un movimiento rápido, se agachó, posando una de sus manos en el suelo.

Una nube de humo blanco nos rodeó al instante.

Me tapé la nariz y la boca con una mano, intentando detener el ataque de tos, mientras veía como una silueta oscura de gran tamaño surgía de la nada ante mí.

Asombrada, observé perpleja cómo las puntas de unas alas blancas rompían la humareda a su paso.

La niebla se disipó, dejando a la vista un gran búho blanco, de proporciones y realismo perfectos. Debería rondar los 5 metros de altura y 10 de largo.

- Increíble.

Maravillada, rodeé lentamente la imponente escultura de arcilla, atreviéndome a posar mi mano sobre su cuerpo níveo. Era suave, como la piedra pulida.

Bajo mi mano, noté una vibración proveniente del interior del cuerpo del ave, que ululó suavemente ante mi caricia.

- Le gustas, un.

- ¿En serio? Pero, ¿está vivo?

- Doy vida a mis creaciones, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

- Es precioso…

- Me alegro que te guste.

Un revoloteo de hojas se formó a mi lado. Cuando volteé a mirar a Deidara, éste ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que de un gran salto se había posicionado en el lomo del búho.

- Venga, sube. Hay que irse ya.

Suspiré, observando con desafío la superficie del búho frente a mí.

Intentando hacer el menor ridículo posible, me lancé, decidida, a completar la escalada sin incidentes.

Apoyé un pie en una piedra del suelo, a mi derecha, mientras que con las manos trataba de asirme al pie del ala, pero estaba demasiado alto.

Desde su posición encima del pájaro, un rubio observaba toda la escena con aire divertido.

Yo desde la mía, no sabía qué hacer.

Tras unos instantes de indecisión, sólo vi una salida.

Sabiendo a lo que me arriesgaba, salté con todas mis fuerzas hacia arriba, con intención de engancharme con ambas manos al nacimiento del ala. Pero fallé.

Mis manos se cerraron en el aire. Mis pies sin apoyo sobre el que sostenerse resbalaron por la pared de arcilla, y yo me precipité al suelo.

Sin embargo, la mano de Deidara agarró mi muñeca impidiéndome caer. Sostenida en el aire, miré hacia arriba.

Me impresioné cuando vi al akatsuki de pie en la pared casi vertical del cuerpo del búho. Un leve tono azulado emanaba de las plantas de sus pies. Mediante chakra, conseguía mantenerse equilibrado en aquélla posición imposible hasta para el mejor deportista de parkour.

- Si querías que te echara una mano, sólo tenías que pedírmelo, um.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Deidara me izó con sólo un brazo hasta la espalda del ave, dejándome caer en el resbaladizo suelo blanco.

Tenía razón cuando comparé la arcilla moldeada con la piedra pulida. Como los cantos de un río, era extremadamente complicado mantenerte encima sin deslizarte. Asumí que la única forma que tenía de permanecer en aquél avión de papel era quedarme a cuatro patas.

Deidara subió por la pared de una zancada y se plantó detrás de la cabeza del búho.

- ¡Agárrate, um!

Le miré, horrorizada. El ave ululó fuertemente antes de prepararse para el despegue.

Con el corazón en un puño, avancé a gatas lo más rápido que pude hasta que conseguí agarrarme a una de las piernas del akatsuki.

Deidara, de pie en la espalda del pájaro, no perdió un ápice de su equilibrio cuando éste dio un potente batido de alas y comenzó a elevarse en vertical.

Grandes olas de tierra y hojas se desataron bajo nuestra escultura ambulante. A cada golpe de ala, mi cuerpo se izaba en el aire y volvía a caer sobre el lomo del pájaro, encima de mis rodillas doloridas.

Como un pilar inamovible, el rubio seguía clavado como una estaca en la espalda del ave, mientras yo me aferraba a su pierna como a mi propia vida.

Estaba segura de que si esa bestia voladora no se estabilizaba pronto, iba a dejar sin circulación la pantorrilla de Deidara, a quien por el contrario no parecía molestarle mi agarre.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad llena de saltos y golpes contra el mármol blanco, el batir de alas se hizo más leve y soportable.

Estábamos al fin volando.

Deshice mi presa de la pierna del rubio y me quedé a cuatro patas, detrás de él.

Deidara, que permanecía de pie y de brazos cruzados, preguntó sin volverse:

- ¿Sigues viva, un?

- ¡No por mucho tiempAAAAAH!

De la fuerza del aire que venía de cara, mis manos se habían deslizado por aquella superficie como si fuera mantequilla y mis rodillas perdieron su inestable apoyo.

Sin poder evitarlo, me resbalé hacia atrás, igual que una pastilla de jabón mojada.

Recorrí rodando una buena distancia hasta que vi lo que me esperaba y el pánico me invadió.

Iba a llegar ya a la cola del cuerpo del búho y a caerme al vacío, cuando algo se puso detrás de mí y me frenó de golpe.

Mi espalda daba con aquel obstáculo que me había salvado del abismo, que no era otra cosa que el pecho del rubio.

Deidara, en cuclillas detrás de mí, me rodeó con sus brazos a la altura del estómago y se puso en pie, levantándome con él.

- Pon los pies encima de los míos, um.

Obedecí. Tenía la cara casi tan blanca como el propio búho.

Mis pies, encima de los del Akatsuki, describían los pasos de Deidara, quien me guiaba por el suelo resbaladizo en una especie de baile de alto riesgo.

Cuando llegamos al centro del pájaro, el rubio me bajó de sus pies, firmemente clavados en el suelo, y me sostuvo por los brazos, como una niña pequeña a la que enseñan a dar sus primeros pasos.

- Siéntate delante de mí y apoya tu espalda en mis piernas. Así no te volarás hacia atrás.

Despacio, me fui agachando manteniéndome pegada al cuerpo de Deidara. Mi espalda se deslizaba hacia abajo por delante de su torso y su abdomen, hasta que me dejé caer entre sus pies.

* * *

Un gran búho blanco surcaba el cielo y rozaba los picos de los árboles más altos con una caricia. Dos figuras contrastaban con la superficie blanca.

El hombre, de largo cabello rubio y ojos de un azul hipnotizador, se erigía como una estatua sobre el imponente búho.

Sus piernas servían de refugio a una joven que, con ojos desorbitados, intentaba captar todo cuanto veía a sus pies, mientras que con sus manos formaba un cálido abrazo en las piernas del chico.

Una dulce sonrisa escapó de los labios de Deidara. Por suerte, la muchacha estaba de espaldas y no alcanzó a ver el gesto.

Sentada y con cada una de las piernas del rubio formando un arco protector detrás de mí, me sentí segura por primera vez.

Ya más recuperada del susto, fui capaz de dedicarme plenamente a la situación, y de disfrutar.

Era como vivir un sueño. Uno en el que puedes volar hasta donde te alcanza la vista, perdiéndote en el firmamento.

Deidara, sobre quien la fuerza del aire no parecía tener ningún efecto, armaba un escudo anti-resbalones. Me sonrojé por lo ocurrido.

Sonreí agradecida, y miré hacia arriba, al rostro del Akatsuki.

La misión había comenzado, y el rubio barría con la mirada el suelo y los árboles, en busca de algo.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído en otra cosa, traté de grabar en mi mente su imagen, su expresión seria y concentrada. Llevaba la mirilla puesta, cubriéndole uno de sus ojos. De cuando en cuando la ajustaba para observar algún detalle más de cerca, y la volvía a su lugar.

- _(¡¿Pero cómo puede estar tan sexy?!)_

Mientras yo estaba a lo mío y con la baba prácticamente colgando, una voz me sacó del trance.

- ¿Puede saberse por qué no me quitas el ojo de encima, um?

- _(¡¿Pero cómo…?! ¡Si ni siquiera me ha visto!)_

A pesar de que no había apartado la mirada de los alrededores, Deidara no se perdía ni una.

- Etto… ¡Sólo estaba pensando! Jeje…

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Estabas pensando en mí, um?

Esa pregunta consiguió ruborizarme al segundo.

Deidara apartó su atención del paisaje y, sin tambalearse ni un milímetro, se sentó él también, quedando yo entre sus piernas.

Completamente apoyada en él, sentía su torso bajo mi espalda, su respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara, meciéndome sin querer.

Apoyó sus manos en cada una de sus rodillas, colocando sus brazos a mi alrededor y sumergiéndome aún más en su cuerpo.

No me había puesto tan roja en mi vida.

Deidara, que disfrutaba viendo mis reacciones, aún quiso ponérmelo más difícil.

Me esforcé por mantener la compostura, hiperventilando disimuladamente, cuando el aliento del rubio acarició mi oído por segunda vez aquella mañana.

- Si no me contestas, tendré que interrogarte…


	14. Azul

- _¡¿Interrogarme?!_

**¡BOOM!**

- ¡AAAH! Vale vale, ya respond…!

- ¡No he sido yo, um!

La explosión debió producirse a escasa distancia de nosotros, unos metros por debajo de nuestro plumífero amigo.

El silbido de un nuevo kunai desgarró el aire.

- ¡¿Kunais explosivos?, la madre qu…!

Con un rápido quiebro en el aire, el búho desvió su trayectoria, haciendo que el kunai pasara de largo y explotara en el vacío.

Aterrada, me agarré de nuevo a la pierna de Deidara, quien se había vuelto a poner de pie y apuntaba su mirilla hacia las copas de los árboles.

- Hemos invadido el territorio de la Roca, un.

- ¡¿Pero por qué nos atacan?!

(_Un momento…Iwagakure…)_

Una risa forzada traspasó la garganta del akatsuki.

- ¿Atacarnos? Qué va, sólo me dan su cariñosa bienvenid…

Fiiiiiuuuuu.

El nuevo lanzamiento se dirigía hacia nosotros a velocidad de vértigo, en un ángulo difícil de discernir para el rubio, quien centraba su atención en otro punto.

- ¡Cuidado, izquierd…!

**¡BOOM!**

Esquivamos el último proyectil por los pelos. La fuerza de la onda expansiva hizo que el pájaro se tambaleara bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Deidar…!

- ¡Tenemos que salir de su perímetro, um! ¡Cógete, esto va a ser divertido!

Prácticamente con mis manos fusionadas ya a sus pantorrillas y con el cuerpo enterrado entre sus piernas, ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando el pájaro ascendió de golpe, completamente en vertical.

Deidara trataba de buscar altura para alejarse todo lo posible de los Anbu de Iwagakure.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

La presión del aire y la gravedad me empujaban hacia atrás, amenazando con escurrir mi cuerpo por entre las piernas del rubio.

Cuatro kunais explosivos estallaron a la vez, sumiéndonos en una densa nube de humo. A ciegas, el pájaro siguió subiendo y escapó de la humareda.

El suelo se alejaba cada vez más, mientras una gran mole blanca cortaba el viento, ululando desafiante.

Cuando alcanzó la altura suficiente, el búho se enderezó.

Mis suspiros de alivio llenaron el silencio, roto de cuando en cuando por las explosiones que resonaban lejos de nosotros, frustradas.

Al fin estábamos fuera de alcance.

El pájaro redujo su velocidad. Un gran lago apareció ante nosotros. Grandes matas de bosque salvaje rodeaban sus orillas.

- Se…¿Se ha acabado?

- A esta altura no podrán alcanzarnos, tan sólo tenemos que cruzar el lago, um.

Habíamos comenzado a sobrevolar la gigantesca tumba de agua, una especie de alfombra oscura en mitad de la vegetación.

Sin soltar mi amarre, me asomé por el borde de arcilla, lo justo para distinguir un borrón blanco en la superficie del agua. El gran búho de arcilla avanzaba ágil por el aire, como si fuera un simple pajarillo liviano.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al verme reflejada también en aquel espejo de aguas profundas. Forzando la vista, distinguí mi cabeza como un insignificante punto negro al lado del ave. ¡El paisaje era fantástico! Y el agua, tan oscura, tan azul, tentaba a bañarse y a romper el equilibrio de su superficie con un gran chapuzón.

Tan distraída estaba, que una inesperada explosión me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Un kunai, surgido de entre los árboles más altos, fue el que estalló frente a mis ojos curiosos, que oteaban en ese momento el paisaje. La fuerza de la explosión llegó hasta el búho, haciendo que éste se ladeara.

Entre el susto y la inclinación, no fui capaz de aguantar el golpe y mi mano soltó la pierna del rubio.

Mis pies resbalaron por el borde arcilloso y, muerta de miedo, me precipité al vacío.

El sentido de la orientación se me esfumó mientras caía, no sabía qué era cielo ni qué tierra firme. Ni siquiera podía escuchar mi propio grito de pánico. Sólo distinguía un borrón de colores a mi alrededor. El mundo parecía caer mientras yo, suspendida en el espacio, observaba estática.

Una sombra fugaz y blanca como la nieve apareció en medio del mar de colores y, un segundo más tarde, unos brazos me recogían.

Deidara amortiguó mi caída agachándose, frenando así la inercia de mi cuerpo.

Se levantó de nuevo, ahora conmigo en brazos. En ese momento yo no era distinta de un bulto inerte y pálido. Mis ojos, cerrados fuertemente, se negaban a abrirse por miedo a lo que se encontrarían. Seguían viendo el confuso arcoíris rodeándome.

_Verde, agua y cielo, blanco y azul, mucho azul…La adrenalina recorría mis venas mientras el vértigo me invadía de nuevo, cayendo…_

- Ya pasó, un.

_Deidara…_

Sentí cómo el búho volvía a volar a gran velocidad, el aire revolvía mi pelo salvajemente.

Lentamente, abrí los ojos. La mirada atenta del rubio estaba fija en mi cara, buscando señales de vida.

Abrí la boca para contestarle, pero enmudecí al ver los ojos del akatsuki abriéndose desorbitados.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, un ruido atronador nos envolvió en un abrazo mortal.

Al descender el búho para recogerme, nos habíamos puesto a tiro. Ahora éramos un blanco fácil para los Anbu, quienes aprovecharon para lanzar numerosos kunais de golpe.

Detrás de la cabeza del rubio, vi espantada cómo florecía un mar de llamas.

Una fuerza bestial nos empujó a ambos hacia el suelo, mientras los brazos de Deidara perdían estabilidad y me dejaban caer.

Un familiar humo blanco surgió del lugar donde estaba el búho, y éste desapareció.

Horrorizada, noté como el ave se esfumaba bajo mis pies y de nuevo, caía sin remedio, dejando atrás la humareda blanca.

_Oh dios mío, voy a morir._

El otro extremo del lago estaba ya tan cerca… pero nos habían alcanzado. Ahora todo se reducía a sobrevivir al impacto.

No sabía cuán de cerca estábamos del agua, pero antes de lo que esperaba, mi cuerpo rompió la calma de la superficie. El frío del agua me golpeó con fuerza.

Por lo menos me tragué medio lago.

Con brazadas desesperadas, alcancé la superficie de nuevo y saqué la cabeza fuera, boqueando sin parar.

Sin esperar a recuperarme, busqué con la mirada al akatsuki, pero sólo vi el débil rastro de unas burbujas.

Temiéndome lo peor, metí la cabeza bajo el agua y luché por ver algo.

Di un respingo cuando al fin lo localicé.

La figura inerte de Deidara se hundía como una piedra. Aunque me costaba de creer, el akatsuki parecía desmayado.

- _¡Está inconsciente!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saqué la cabeza una vez más para tomar una considerable bocanada de aire, y me sumergí.

Buceé todo lo rápido que pude hasta el rubio, que se hundía cada vez más lejos.

Al fin, logré agarrarlo por la capa, que flotaba por encima de él como el camisón de un fantasma, y lo arrastré hasta mí.

El oxígeno disminuía sobremanera con cada tirón que pegaba a su capa.

Al fin, lo tuve a mi alcance. Traté de arrástralo hacia arriba, pero pesaba demasiado…

No podía con él.

Fue entonces cuando me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Jack Sparrow salvando a Elizabeth (Más tarde me daría cuenta de lo friki que soy).

- ¡La capa!

Me puse frente a él y, de un tirón, conseguí desabrocharle la capa de akatsuki. Mojada, esa prenda hacía que pesara el doble.

Le saqué como pude las mangas y la capa se perdió en la oscuridad.

Sin dejar de patalear, pasé mis brazos por debajo de sus axilas y miré hacia arriba.

La superficie, unos cinco metros por encima, parecía mofarse de nosotros.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, comencé a nadar hacia ella con el rubio a rastras. Su cabeza, como lo haría la de un muñeco, se balanceaba en el agua sin oponer resistencia.

El aire se me acababa demasiado rápido. No era tan fácil como pensé que sería. Cargar con Deidara me restaba mucho tiempo y fuerzas.

Dos metros.

El poco oxígeno que me quedaba se estrangulaba en mi tráquea y los pulmones amenazaban con reventar de un momento a otro.

Cuando quedaban tres palmos, de mi boca surgió una gran burbuja final. Me había quedado sin aire.

_- ¡No voy… a morir aquí!_

Con una determinación abrumadora, di una última patada en la que concentré las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Del impulso, mi nariz y mi boca quedaron descubiertas de agua, al fin. Di la bocanada de aire más grande de toda mi vida.

Tosí un par de veces y sostuve la cabeza de Deidara fuera del agua. No podía comprobarlo bien, pero parecía que no respiraba.

El otro lado del lago, nuestro principal objetivo, estaba allí a unas cuantas brazadas.

Podía conseguirlo.

- Deidara, ¡aguanta por favor!

Nadé desesperada todo lo que pude, hasta que el cansancio me ganó el pulso. Me detuve, jadeante, y traté de pensar en algo más efectivo.

Aprovechando una idea fugaz, puse mi espalda pegada a la del rubio y coloqué mis brazos por debajo de los suyos, asegurándolo.

Si no podía cargar con él nadando, le llevaría buceando.

Recorrí la poca distancia que nos separaba de la orilla lo más rápidamente que pude, con Deidara en mi espalda ejerciendo un peso que me mantenía sumergida, y a él con la cabeza fuera del agua.

Al fin, arañé tierra.

A gatas y con calambrazos en todas las articulaciones por la falta de oxígeno, nos saqué del agua y dejé caer al akatsuki en la arena.

Me incliné sobre él, preocupada.

Su pecho estaba inmóvil y de su boca entreabierta salía un hilillo de agua.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Hice un esfuerzo para dejar la mente fría, para que los nervios no me entorpeciesen, y tapé la nariz del rubio con una mano. Con la otra aferré su barbilla y cogí aire.

Así fue como le di ''el primer beso''.

Me iba a separar de Deidara tras un primer intento de boca a boca, cuando algo me dejó petrificada.

Las manos del rubio me sujetaban la cara, impidiendo que me alejase de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo la comisura de su boca se curvaba hacia arriba, en una sonrisa juguetona.

Roja a más no poder, me aparté de él al instante.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estabas despierto! ¡Deidara, baka!

**¡PLAF!**

Mi bofetada le dio al rubio, que estaba a medio levantarse, en plena mejilla.

- ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? Pensaba que estabas, que habías…

Sin poder reprimirme, la sombra de unas lágrimas inundó mis ojos.

Ante esto, la sonrisa del rubio se borró de un plumazo.

- Oye, oye, tranquila, um. Estoy bien, estamos bien, al fin y al cabo.

Le miré, llorosa. Lo que para mí había sido un susto de muerte para él era una fiesta.

Aparte mi vista de él, ofendida y aún exhausta.

- Será mejor que volvamos cuanto antes, aquí no es seguro que nos quedemos, um.

Un nuevo búho surgió del jutsu. Esta vez me ayudó a encaramarme a su lomo sin más palabra. Hicimos el viaje de vuelta en silencio. El recuerdo de él desmayado me volvía a la mente cada dos por tres.

Con mi cuerpo entero dolorido, traté de mantenerme agarrada al akatsuki durante el vuelo, mientras fijaba la vista en el atardecer.

_No mires abajo._

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en la base de Akatsuki…**

Sari, sentada en una silla, observaba aburrida al marionetista, que barajaba su atención entre cinco marionetas diferentes.

Todo aquello era muy raro. Su estudio se asemejaba más a un cementerio de muñecos abandonado que a un taller propiamente dicho.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de serrín, así como las mesas en las que descansaban sus creaciones.

Una luz tenue era la encargada de iluminar la siniestra estancia.

Sari comenzaba a dormirse, apoyada en sus brazos, cuando la voz del pelirrojo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Puedes irte.

La muchacha se quedó mirándolo con expresión dudosa, como si un mono acabara de darle los buenos días.

- Venga, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Con un tímido ''Gracias'', Sari abandonó el tétrico taller a toda prisa, dejando al pelirrojo a sus anchas.

- (_Igual quería estar solo. A lo mejor la presencia de una chica guapa lo turba… jajaja)_

La muchacha enfiló sus pasos hasta su cuarto, decidida a tomar una buena siesta, cuando al pasar por delante de la puerta del Uchiha, escuchó unos ruidos extraños.

Incapaz de reprimir su curiosidad, pegó su oreja a la puerta de la habitación.

Los ruidos, una especie de golpes repetitivos, cesaron de repente.

En lugar de irse pitando como una persona normal, Sari aguantó un poco más con el oído junto a la puerta, hasta que ésta se abrió de repente, pegándole un susto de muerte.

Itachi Uchiha, sin camiseta y con la piel del torso y el abdomen brillante por el sudor, observaba a la chica frente a sí, a quien parecía haberle dado un ataque cardíaco.

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Yo? Esquehabía… había oído unos ruidos raros y pensé que a lo mejor te pasaba algo. Sólo quería saber si…si estabas bien.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja.

¿Estar bien, él? Esa chica no sabía lo que decía.

- Sí, sólo estaba haciendo pesas.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, eso…eso está muy bien, así te pones fuerte y…

Mi amiga se ponía cada vez más roja a cada palabra que soltaba.

- En fin, lo que quería decir es que…debería irme, quería descansar y, ¡¿Ésas son tus pesas?!

Por detrás del akatsuki asomaban lo que Sari había tomado como dos armarios, pero en realidad eran dos enormes piezas de pura roca, enlazadas por una barra de acero.

- Dios mío… Itachi, una piedra de ésas es casi tan grande como Susanoo…

Unos instantes de silencio absoluto endurecieron el aire.

De repente, la mano de Itachi se adelantó y aferró a Sari del brazo. De un fuerte tirón, empujó a mi amiga al interior del cuarto.

La muchacha fue arrastrada fácilmente por el Uchiha, quien cerró la puerta tras ella, poniéndose delante del pomo para evitar cualquier intento de huida.

- Itachi, ¿qué..?

- ¿Cómo es que conoces mi técnica secreta? Alguien como tú…

El pelinegro acorraló a mi amiga en una esquina, atravesando su mirada asustada con el Sharingan.

- Yo… Sólo es que…

Intentando apartar la imagen de un Itachi semidesnudo y sudoroso de sus pensamientos, Sari logró contarle un breve resumen de nuestra historia. No fue difícil que el Uchiha creyera sus palabras. Demasiadas cosas raras había visto ya como para extrañarse de algo así.

- Está bien, no desconfío de tu versión. Si tuvieras algo que ocultar habrías tenido cuidado de no desvelar lo que sabes sobre Susanoo.

La chica observaba al akatsuki aún con cierto miedo. Itachi lo notó.

- Siento haberte arrastrado aquí a la fuerza. Puedes irte o quedarte si quieres.

Sin moverse de la esquina, Sari siguió a Itachi con la mirada, quien se agachó al lado de las pesas y empuñó la barra con firmeza.

Posicionándose debajo, el Uchiha reanudó sus pesas, levantando las moles de piedra una y otra vez. El sudor resbalaba por su frente y su cuello.

Mi amiga no podía creerse lo que veía. Con la cabeza en las nubes, se acercó despacio a la cama y se sentó en el borde, cohibida.

Entonces se acordó de los ruidos que había escuchado desde la puerta. Eran los mismos que hacían las pesas al chocar contra el suelo.

Cuando se vio a sí misma poniéndose en el lugar de las pesas, supo que era hora se largarse. Ya.

- Itachi…yo… Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

Salió de allí ruborizada y sin parar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Itachi y se quedó allí, hiperventilando unos instantes para recuperarse de la emoción.

- Después de esto voy a necesitar el pulmón de acero…

Unos ojos violetas siguieron sus pasos hasta que Sari entró en su propia habitación.

La lengua del Jashinista humedeció sus labios, ansiosos de sangre.


	15. EroHidan

A las 17:30 de la tarde, un búho blanco aterrizaba frente a la gruta de Akatsuki mientras en su interior, tras la inescrutable oscuridad de la caverna, un cazador acechaba a su nuevo capricho.

En una de las primeras habitaciones, la tibia luz del atardecer se colaba en forma de finos haces blancos a través de una pequeña claraboya en el techo.

Una muchacha, tumbada en la cama y con la mirada perdida, repetía en su mente la imagen de Uchiha Itachi. Su coleta medio-deshecha se deshacía en pequeños mechones que jugueteaban esquivando las gotas de sudor de su pecho. Sus ojos, tan profundos como sobrecogedores, la miraban sin destilar emoción alguna.

Sari revivía la mirada del pelinegro sin parar. Mentalmente se decía que había hecho bien contándole su secreto a Itachi, de la misma manera que Marta hizo con Deidara. No sabía por qué, pero el Uchiha le inspiraba confianza.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron parpadear.

Marta estaba de misión, aunque era posible que ya hubiese vuelto. A lo mejor estaba ya allí, frente a su puerta, ansiosa por contarle cosas sobre su temeraria ''excursión'' en compañía del rubio. Sari sonrió ante esa posibilidad. Tanto ella como su amiga habían conocido al sujeto de sus sueños, era todo tan irreal…

La chica se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta. Mientras asía el pomo, pensó que tal vez se trataba de Itachi, que venía para preguntarle más cosas sobre su mundo, quién sabe.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hidan dejaba caer el puño tras golpear suavemente la madera. No quería que la tal Sari se asustara con su fogosidad, reflejada en sus ansias por irrumpir en la habitación y acorralarla. Aprovecharía la oportunidad de que ese artista estúpido estaba fuera, para atacar al otro punto débil que quedaba, ahora separado de la otra niñata.

Para el Hashinista, esas dos eran simples instrumentos de la organización. Dos sacrificios para cuando ya no fueran útiles en sus propósitos. Quería sus almas como ofrendas, como las de tantos otros infelices que habían probado el acero de su guadaña. Era delicioso. Disfrutaba con cada ritual, con los aullidos de dolor y el miedo en las caras de sus víctimas.

No obstante...

...aquella muchacha, Marta creía que se llamaba. Desde que la vio, pensó que sin duda podía ser un buen regalo para su Dios. Esa mujer, era un caramelo que pusieron ante sus ojos.

Quería apoderarse de su alma... pero también de su cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no sentía el deseo por el calor de una mujer. Aquélla rehén provocó un hormigueo en él cuando la vio por primera vez. Sin duda, era el tipo de fémina a la que hubiera forzado de encontrársela en cualquier aldea. Ansiaba poseerla, destrozarla. Una belleza así debía ser tomada, y una vez fijado su objetivo, Hidan no permitiría que se le escapase. Ese imbécil pelo-paja de Iwagakure no podría evitarlo. Esa muchacha iba a ser suya.

El peligris escuchó los pasos de Sari aproximándose tras la madera. Su mirada violeta, fija en la puerta, la atravesaba con excitación. Estaba preparado para abalanzarse sobre la rehén número uno, un pequeño y frágil obstáculo en su camino…

La puerta se abrió y Sari se dio de lleno con un par de ojos inmortales, que la observaban llenos de malicia.

- ¡AH! ¡Pero si es el pervertido de Hidan!

La concentración del akatsuki se interrumpió al oír a la chica. No se esperaba que alguien tan indefenso y débil frente a él se atreviera a insultarlo.

- Pero qu…¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

El peligris clavó sus talones en la tierra, cogiendo impulso para embestir a la muchacha. Se iba a enterar la criaja esa...

- Qué raro verte por aquí, Hidan.

Al verse sorprendido, la vena en la frente de Hidan se hinchó. La frustración se abrió paso en él mientras intentaba disimular su posición de ataque y relajaba sus músculos.

Itachi Uchiha, tras él, no apartaba la vista de la espalda del peligris. Había olido la sed de Hidan desde su habitación. Era el mismo aura despiadada que lo rodeaba cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien en uno de sus rituales sinsentido.

Sari, confundida, se asomó por detrás del hombro de Hidan, quien seguía plantado frente a ella, de espaldas al recién llegado.

- ¿Tienes algún problema, Uchiha? Sólo quería preguntarle unas cosas a la rehén, ya me entiendes…

Sari se alejó de Hidan en un impulso. Su tono jocoso le daba mala espina.

Itachi avanzó hacia el Hashinista, quien se volvió para plantarle cara.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Hidan, ya sabes cuáles son las órdenes. Lárgate de aquí.

El peligris iba a replicar, cuando un grito procedente del final del pasillo lo hizo desviar su atención.

- ¡Saaaaaaaaaariii!

- ¿Pero por qué chillarán tanto cada vez que se ven? Por Hashin-sama, qué incord…

- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Marta, has vuelto!

Aliviada por ver a su amiga, Sari salió de detrás de la ancha espalda de Hidan y echó a correr en su dirección.

Deidara miraba desde atrás a la que había sido su copiloto en el búho, que corría revitalizada hacia el calor de una cara conocida.

Las dos amigas se fundieron en un abrazo reparador, animándose la una a la otra.

Ambas sentían que si estaban cerca la una de la otra, todo iría bien.

Me alegré muchísimo de ver a Sari después de aquella misión de pesadilla. Lo que había parecido un hermoso paseo por aire, había acabado siendo una experiencia a vida o muerte.

Mano a mano, Sari y yo fuimos juntas a prepararnos algo de comer. Ese día, Tobi era una aficionado arrasando la nevera comparado conmigo. Después de pillarme toda la comida posible, tomamos asiento en la gran mesa y charramos hasta que ya no tuvimos nada que contar. Los miembros de Akatsuki pasaban por nuestro lado como espectros, mientras nosotras nos desahogábamos en nuestra conversación.

Cuando ya se hizo tarde, recogimos los cuencos vacíos y rematamos el té frío de nuestros vasos.

Me despedí de mi amiga y me fui a mi cuarto, dispuesta a darme una larga ducha y a pensar en el día de hoy.

En el orden caótico de mis recuerdos, la sonrisa de Deidara y sus manos prolongando el ''beso'' no se apartaban de mi mente. La broma habría tenido su gracia, si no fuera porque casi muero intentando salvarle.

Me metí en el baño y me despojé de la ropa. Doblé la camisa de rejilla con mimo y la deposité en el lavabo. Aún estaba húmeda. Me saqué los shorts de una patada y los aparté con el pie a un rincón. Una muda de ropa nueva me esperaba fuera, sobre la cama.

Dejé que el agua tibia recorriera mi cuerpo mientras intentaba dejar la mente en blanco. Sin éxito, por supuesto.

Había sentido miedo ante la muerte. También llegué a desesperarme cuando creí que lo perdía. La viva imagen de Deidara hundiéndose hacia el fondo oscuro me dejaba sin aire.

A pesar de que apenas le conocía, de que un criminal como él no podía aportarme nada bueno, todo eso no me importaba. Sentía necesidad de protegerlo y de serle importante.

_(Como diría Sari, me estoy volviendo una loca sin remedio.)_

Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla blanca. Después de peinarme a duras penas, abrí la puerta del baño. Puesto que estaba sola, no había puesto mucho esmero en ceñirme la toalla al cuerpo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Deidara sentado en la cama, ya completamente duchado, peinado y preparado para la cena.

Pálida, agarré los bordes de la toalla y la apreté en torno a mí ante la turbada mirada del rubio, que desvió su atención al suelo, como si éste de repente le resultara fascinante.

El akatsuki no vestía la habitual indumentaria ninja, sino que llevaba puestas una camiseta negra de manga corta y pantalones negros.

- Yo…Pensé que ya estarías vestida, um…

Un montoncito de ropa limpia plegada en la cama al lado de Deidara pareció iluminarse con luces de neón. Tarde, el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Jeje… Creo que me he equivocado, um.

Me escondí tras la puerta del baño mientras lo miraba, furiosa.

- ¡¿Pero es que no sabes llamar o qué?! Pásame mi ropa… por favor.

El akatsuki recogió de la cama las prendas, cuando algo cayó de sus brazos al suelo. Me quedé de piedra cuando vi que Deidara se agachaba a recoger aquello.

- Eh, ¡No! ¡Eso..!

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras admiraba mi sujetador negro de encaje.

- ¡Es bonito, um!

- ¡Ya está bien!

Harta, salí de mi escondite de detrás de la puerta aferrando mi toalla con furia, y me acerqué a Deidara.

A punto de propinarle una nueva bofetada, el rubio dejó caer las prendas y me cogió por la muñeca, frenando el golpe.

Roja de vergüenza e ira, bajé la vista. Aún no había olvidado el susto del lago.

Deidara me cogió suavemente la barbilla, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia sus ojos de un suave color zafiro, que mostraban una seriedad repentina. No le había visto esa mirada antes.

- Marta-chan, he venido a pedirte perdón por el mal trago que te he hecho pasar en el lago, um. Recuperé la conciencia cuando me dejaste caer en la arena, el resto del tiempo estuve inconsciente.

Le miré, perdiéndome en aquella mirada azul que tan loca me volvía.

Deidara soltó mi mentón y me cogió de ambos brazos, encarándome a él.

- Quería darte las gracias por salvarme.

Me quedé mirándolo unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Olvidándome de lo que suponía, me acerqué a él y le abracé. Me quedé callada unos instantes, disfrutando de su calor.

- ¡De nada!

Deidara sonrió ante el gesto.

- También tengo que decir que esa toalla te queda terriblemente mal, yo creo que deberías quitártela, um…

- **¡PLAF!**

- ¡Ouch! ¡Vale, vale, ésta me la merecía, um!

- ¡Serás sinvergüenza!

Fingiendo estar enfadada, me sonrojé por su comentario mientras reprimía una sonrisa.

- Vístete y ve al comedor, tu amiga ya debe estar allí. Tenemos una nueva misión para esta noche.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó ante la palabra ''misión'', provocando la risa del rubio.

- No será peligrosa si no nos descubren, um. Se trata de visitar una aldea cercana, en el comedor os informaremos.

- De acuerdo.

- Tienes 10 minutos, un.

Seguí a Deidara con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí. Me dejé caer en la cama, mirando el sujetador negro tendido en la alfombra.

- ¿Es que todo me tiene que pasar a mí?


	16. Escapada nocturna

- ¡¿Qué vamos dónde?!

El comedor se llenó de repente de gritos y palabras de entusiasmo. Sari y yo nos cogimos de las manos reprimiendo carcajadas de felicidad.

Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori y Hidan no entendían a qué venía tanto revuelo por ir a visitar una aldea por la noche. Era muy molesto, ni siquiera podrían vestir como de normal, sino que tendrían que camuflarse para perderse entre el gentío. Detestaban cada vez que les tocaba vestirse de paisano. Algunos más que otros, claro.

Para Sasori era una oportunidad en la que poder fijarse en la gente y obtener ideas para sus futuras marionetas. Hidan, por el contrario, se entretenía pegando sustos de muerte a los chiquillos y metiéndose en peleas con callejeros. Itachi lo veía como era una oportunidad para investigar distintos aspectos que en ese momento inmiscuían a Akatsuki. El líder siempre contaba con él a la hora de sacar provecho de este tipo de visitas de incógnito. Aparte de eso, le encontraba cierto encanto a salir de aquella base y poder distraerse con los puestos de pescado, arroz y demás víveres. Rodearse de toda aquella muchedumbre le hacía pasar desapercibido en el mundo, olvidarse por un instante de todo y ser una cabeza más en aquel mar de ciudadanos.

Tobi era un caso especial. Para él, visitar una aldea o villa tenía un significado totalmente opuesto al de sus compañeros. Disfrutaba preguntándole cosas a la gente, de todo tipo (Itachi le regañaba cada vez que lo pillaba preguntándole a alguien sobre su vida privada). Una vez llegó a preguntarle a una chica que pasaba por allí sobre su vida sexual, a bocajarro. Desde ese día, el hábito de inmiscuirse en esos asuntos ajenos se le fue un poco, al recibir una potente patada en su debilidad masculina. Eso lo aterraba más que el enfado de Itachi.

Poner en un aprieto a la gente con sus preguntas incómodas era un pasatiempo, pero también lo eran el cotillear todo lo posible en cada puesto de venta, comer todo lo que le cupiera en el buche y poner de los nervios a su Senpai.

Mientras tanto Deidara, como buen Senpai, debía por tanto mantener vigilado a Tobi cada vez que salían. Había que ser meticulosos en ciertos aspectos, procurando no desvelar nada sobre quiénes eran en realidad. Un fastidio.

Aunque, quitando ese aspecto, a Deidara no le resultaba desagradable fingir que era un ciudadano normal. El único problema era evitar la tentación de hacer explotar cada cosa que veía, como las grandes sandías que vendía aquel viejo comerciante de Iwagakure. Con sus dulces e inocentes ojos de niño, le encantó admirar cómo reventaban una a una en el puesto, haciendo saltar por los aires toda la pulpa y disparando las semillas a modo de metralleta. Aún le quedaba alguna pequeña cicatriz en las nalgas de los azotes que le propinó el pacífico mercader.

Deidara en esas excursiones esporádicas a las villas sabía que, a pesar de que su Danna no mostrara interés en nada viviente, lo cierto era que al pelirrojo se le iban los ojos detrás de las muchachas. Tanto tiempo con él le había enseñado a conocer un poco más del introvertido Sasori.

Pillar a su danna con los ojos en la masa era divertido por lo inusual que resultaba, pero también debía admitir que se sentía libre cuando se dejaba llevar por la música que resonaba en las calles algunas noches. Había llegado a seducir a muchas mujeres bailando, y en una ocasión también a un hombre. Aquella vez el mismo Hidan tuvo que sujetar al rubio para que éste no le volara los sesos al pobre tío. Era un tema tabú para Deidara, con el que sus compañeros criminales solían tocarle las narices a menudo.

Aquella noche, después de muchísimo tiempo, irían a la aldea de la niebla. Sería una misión-visita como tantas otras menos por un detalle. Ahora dos de los miembros podrían camuflarse más entre la gente, después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de un tío con novia?

- Tobi os ha dejado en la mesa ropa de noche para cada una, ¡Muy bonita, sí, sí! ¡Tobi es un buen chico, con buen gusto!

Los akatsuki miraron a Tobi como a un caso perdido.

Sari y yo intercambiamos miradas de sorpresa. Ponernos un vestido era lo último que habríamos esperado aquella noche.

Mientras Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara e Itachi esperaban en el comedor, Sari y yo nos fuimos a su cuarto, que pillaba más cerca, a cambiarnos rápidamente.

- Me estoy cambiando más veces de ropa que en mi casa…arf.

Sari hizo un esfuerzo por bajarle la cremallera a un vestido azul marino, minifaldero y con un gran escote.

- A saber cuánto tiempo lleva esto sin tener a alguien dentro…

De repente, la cabeza y los hombros de Tobi atravesaron la pared de la habitación.

- ¡Oooi! Daos prisa, Hidan tiene poco aguante para esperar, jujuj…

- ¡Kyaaaa!

Un bote de champú salió disparado a la frente de Tobi, quien desapareció sobresaltado, esquivándolo por los pelos. El bote dio un sonoro golpe contra la pared y cayó sobre la alfombra.

- ¿Pero qué pasa con estos tíos?

Mientras Sari empezaba a desvestirse, yo desplegué la otra pieza de ropa, que resultó ser también un vestido. Negro, con un triángulo amplio que dejaba gran parte de la espalda al aire y también de falda corta. Era realmente bonito y…

- Marta…

El tono de mi amiga me hizo girarme hacia ella.

Estaba increíblemente guapa. Había un espacio mínimo entre la tela y su piel, haciendo que ésta ondeara contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Es una pasada! Pensé que lo de arreglarnos para salir era una utopía aquí. ¡Yo también quiero!

Me desnudé y cogí el vestido con ilusión mientras Sari se admiraba en el espejo del baño, maravillada.

- Eeeeh…

- ¿Qué pasa, Marta?

Sari dejó de dar vueltas sobre sí misma y apartó la vista de su reflejo.

- Creo que hay un problema. Yo aquí no entro.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- ¿Pero tú te has fijado en el ancho de esta funda de gafas? Fijo que del tobillo no pasa.

- Métete dentro y estiramos para arriba, ¡venga…! ¡Mete tripa!

Con una súplica al cielo y los tirones de mi amiga, conseguí embutirme dentro de la dichosa tela. Ya sólo quedaba el cierre…

- Vamos, tú puedes, sólo un poco más….Arrrggff.

- ¡No puedo… respirar…!

- Ya está.

Sari suspiró, satisfecha.

- ¿Ves que bien? Estás estupenda.

Cuando me puse cara al espejo y pude admirar el resultado, no supe qué cara poner. Mis mejillas empezaron a teñirse de un color rojo cada vez más oscuro y Sari estalló en un ataque de risa.

- Genial, parezco recién salida de un polígono.

**¡TOC, TOC, TOC!**

- ¡Eh! ¡Dejad ya de perder el tiempo y salid de ahí o entro a por vosotras!

Las dos dimos un salto al oír la impaciente voz de Hidan, al otro lado de la puerta.

Asumiendo mi desgracia, me eché una última mirada en el espejo y fui por los tacones, que me esperaban encima de la cama. Sari ya se estaba poniendo los suyos a toda prisa.

- ¡Ya vaaa! (_Pesado...)_

- Date prisa que éste entra en estampida.

- Me lo creo.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyeron más voces. Los akatsuki ya estaban preparados para salir. La banda al completo debía estar esperándonos ahí fuera, todos vestidos de paisano. Hidan iba ataviado con una camiseta negra con un dibujo muy realista de un esqueleto y unos pantalones vaqueros. Su colgante religioso destacaba con destellos plateados en su pecho. Tobi, vestido con una camisa naranja y pantalones negros, dibujaba círculos en el suelo, aburrido. Por el final del pasillo se acercaba Sasori, cuya camisa y pantalones blancos desentonaban con la oscuridad del pasadizo. Itachi, apoyado en la pared al lado de Hidan, era el que más elegante iba de los hombres, vestido con una camisa roja a rayas y traje negro. Todos los akatsuki iban desprovistos de sus respectivas bandanas.

Antes de lo anunciado, la paciencia de Hidan llegó a su límite.

- ¡Tiempo!

Antes de que Hidan girara el pomo, la puerta se abrió y las dos nos precipitamos al pasillo. Sari se recolocó el escote lo más rápida y disimuladamente que pudo y yo me apoyé en la pared para acabar de ponerme los tacones negros.

- No sé si podré ir muy lejos con estos zancos…

Cuando levanté la vista, esperaba verlos a todos mirándonos con ojos impacientes y los dientes rechinando, pero lo que me encontré me dejó a cuadros.

Los akatsuki habían enmudecido, todos. Hasta Hidan se había quedado sin habla y con el brazo aún extendido hacia un pomo imaginario. Con expresión ausente, Itachi y Sasori no podían disimular los vistazos que echaban a mi amiga. La vi ruborizarse cuando descubrió a Itachi envolviéndola con su mirada misteriosa.

A mí, por el contrario, me dieron ganas de que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y me tragase.

Deidara y Hidan me recorrían entera con la mirada, absortos.

No era para menos, mi vestido se ceñía tanto a mi cuerpo que se me marcaban todas las curvas. Me sentía como si fuera desnuda y, por si fuera poco, aquel corsé me dificultaba hasta respirar.

Quería morirme.

- Bueeno… ejem, ya estamos listas…¡¿Verdad, Sari?!

- Sí, ¡ya podemos irnos!

Al fin, parecieron volver a la normalidad. Tranquilamente y como si nada hubiera pasado, los akatsuki dieron media vuelta y echaron a andar hacia la salida de la cueva. Todos excepto Hidan, que se adelantó unos pasos y en un segundo lo tuve a mi lado. Riéndose, me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¡Ey, Deidara! ¡¿Qué te parece si soy yo el que tenga a ésta de acompañante?! Estoy seguro de que está loca por tenerme como pareja…

- Líder-sama no está tan loco, Hidan. Ahora, aparta tu manaza de ella o …

- ¿O qué, eh? Vamos, si no me crees entonces que te lo diga ella.

El peligris me agarró de ambos hombros y me encaró a él.

- Venga bombón, dile al del pirri lo mucho que me deseas…

_(¡¿Pero y éste qué se ha creído?!…)_

Sin vacilar, levanté la barbilla y hablé con voz firme.

- ¡Qué más quisieras tú! Y por cierto…

Acaparé su mirada, fija en mi pecho, con un gesto de mi mano y señalé mi cara.

- Si vas a dirigirte a mí, mírame a los ojos.

La sonrisa de Hidan no se borró de su cara cuando me oyó, tampoco cuando se inclinó sobre mí y me susurró, amenazante.

- Yo que tú no me despistaría, guapa. Cuando menos te lo esperes…

- ¡Hidan!

Deidara se había detenido y observaba detenidamente al Hashinista. Tobi, a su vez, miraba a su Senpai, embargado por una inocente curiosidad.

- ¡Hai, hai! ¡Ya voy! Qué irritante eres, Deidara. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres como una maldita hemorroide?

- Nadie sabe lo que es una auténtica hemorroide si no te han mirado antes a la cara, um.

Ambos akatsuki se enzarzaron en una discusión mientras caminaban. La gran roca apareció frente a nosotros.

Mientras abrían la entrada, Sari se acercó a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo lo llevas?

- Este calcetín me viene cinco tallas más pequeño, y se me salen las tetas.

A mi amiga le entró la risa floja ante tanta sinceridad.

- ¡Qué va, exagerada! Estás guapísima. Oye, y me ha encantado cómo has puesto al de la gomina en su sitio, creo que ese tío necesita que le bajen los humos. Yo debería haber hecho lo mismo cuando se presentó en mi habitación…

- ¡¿Qué hizo qué?!

Parecía que la amenaza de Hidan no era una broma. Alarmada, pensé en la posibilidad de que el peligris hubiera intentado ir a por Sari. La sola idea me produjo escalofríos.

Salimos al exterior, al alcance de la fría brisa nocturna. Itachi tomó el mando.

- Sasori. Hidan.

Deidara, Tobi y él dieron un gran salto y echaron a correr hacia interior del bosque, en dirección a la aldea. Casi al mismo tiempo, pude ver cómo Sasori cargaba a mi pobre amiga (quien hizo todo lo posible por bajarse la cortísima falda) en su hombro y salía tras el resto de miembros a gran velocidad.

- ¿Nos vamos, cariño?

Me sobresalté cuando Hidan apareció junto a mí, donde hacía un segundo no había nadie. Igual que el marionetista, me levantó en volandas y me dejó caer en su hombro marmóreo con un aullido de júbilo, muy propio de él. La única diferencia con Sasori fue que en lugar de sujetarme por las piernas, me puso la mano en las nalgas. Al tiempo que me clavaba su escápula en el estómago, le propiné una fuerte patada en el pecho. Solté un grito de dolor con el impacto, mientras él se reía descaradamente de mi debilidad.

De repente, me vi volando entre los árboles. El peligris alcanzó enseguida a los otros, a quienes oía hablar mientras rebotaba en la espalda de Hidan. Con la mano libre que me quedaba (con la otra amortiguaba los golpes), me agarré el borde de la falda, tratando de mantenerla en su sitio.

Furiosa, noté cómo la mano de Hidan se cerraba en torno a mi culo.

- ¡Aparta esa mano de….AAAH!

En una caída libre, habíamos saltado desde la copa de un árbol hasta el suelo. Algo parecido a música y voces se oía cerca de donde nos hallábamos.

Hidan me depositó en el suelo con inesperada suavidad. Aliviada por tocar tierra firme, me tambaleé sobre los tacones, hasta que me estabilicé por fin. La cabeza me daba más vueltas que un tiovivo.

De nuevo la voz de Itachi resonó por encima de las demás.

- Sari-chan, tú vendrás conmigo. Deidara, Marta-chan será tu acompañante. Desde este momento, somos ciudadanos comunes y corrientes. Yo iré a cumplir con la misión que me encargó Pain. El resto, recorred las calles con disimulo e infiltrándoos lo máximo posible, no queremos que nos descubran. ¿Entendido?

Todos los miembros dejaron escapar un firme ''sí'', menos Tobi, que estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo un murciélago.

- ¡Tobi!

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí. Jajaja

- Sois una panda de locos.

- No eres el más indicado para decir eso Hidan, um.

Deidara se interpuso entre el Hashinista y yo, cogiéndome de la mano en un gesto natural.

Lo miré, sorprendida, provocándole una sonrisa al rubio.

- ¿Somos pareja, no?

- Sí.

Le devolví la sonrisa, abrumada por la emoción. De reojo, miré a mi amiga, que andaba cogida del brazo de Itachi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tras un pequeño paseo, llegamos a la villa.

Las calles estaban adornadas con cirios y lámparas japonesas por doquier. En fiestas, había puestos de venta de marisco, fruta y enseres en cada esquina. La gente se agolpaba en ellos, comprando, mirando y regateando sin parar. El gentío nos rodeó, ignorante de quiénes eran en realidad los recién llegados. De cuánta sangre había manchado sus manos.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que cada uno de los miembros del grupo llamaba la atención de la muchedumbre, sobre todo de las mujeres.

Un grupito de chicas empezó a cuchichear descaradamente cuando Sari e Itachi pasaron por su lado. Los dos siguieron andando calle abajo y se metieron en un local restaurante. Allí supuse que sería el lugar de reunión del Uchiha para recopilar información.

De la mano de Deidara, satisfacía mi curiosidad dejándome llevar por los intensos colores de la calle, la música de flautas y guitarras llenaba el ambiente. Tobi se movía con soltura entre la gente, vigilado por Deidara, que cada vez le hacía menos caso. Una chica bastante atractiva se acercó tímidamente a Sasori, que no sólo la ignoró olímpicamente, sino que pasó de largo como si ella fuera un simple poste de luz.

Vi como la chica, apenada, se alejaba y volvía hacia sus amigas buscando consuelo. Hidan no perdía el tiempo y ya estaba pegado a una mujer de unos treinta y muchos años, pero bastante bien vista. Ésta lo miraba con aprensión mientras el Hashinista se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás, mirándola con deseo.

Mientras yo, distraída, observaba a mi alrededor el alegre caos de la fiesta, la voz del rubio me pilló desprevenida.

- ¡Marta-chan! ¿Has visto esto?

- ¡¿Qué…?!

Nada más girarme hacia él, los labios de Deidara aprisionaron los míos en un cálido beso.


	17. Deseo

_Deidara…_

Mis ojos se abrieron al máximo de la sorpresa. Un fulgor rojizo comenzó a florecer en mis mejillas, pero…

- _(No será tan fácil…)_

Sonreí en mi fuero interno. Si él me deseaba de verdad, tendría que trabajar un poquito más.

Aguantando mi expresión de asombro, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo aparté con un repentino empujón. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, enarqué una ceja y le miré, divertida.

- No te aproveches de la situación, Deidara…

El rubio sonrió al ver que me ahorraba el _''-kun'' _intencionadamente.

Había aceptado el reto, mi reto.

- ¡Deeidara-Senpaaaai!¡Ayuda!

Tobi surgió de entre la muchedumbre, empujando a dos hombres y casi tirando a una mujer al suelo, que lo miró con muy mala cara. Tras el enmascarado, un vendedor corría agitando un gran pez en la mano. Parecía ligeramente enfadado.

- ¡ESE MALNACIDO ACABA DE ECHAR A PERDER UNO DE MIS MEJORES PESCADOS! ¡MALDITO…!

Deidara soltó mi mano y se puso delante de mí, encarando a la pareja que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Tobi nos alcanzó y se escondió tras su Senpai, buscando refugio de la agresividad del mercader.

- ¡¿Está a tu cargo?!Ya me estás pagando la trucha que este gañán me ha lanzado por los aires!

- Es que era tan fea que me daba miedo, Deidara-Senpai… ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

- Tobi, cállate, um.

- ¡De aquí no os vais sin pagar!

- ¡Vale, vale, eh! ¿Tranquilo, de acuerdo? ¿Cuánto?

El hombre pareció calmarse y dejó de agitar el pez amenazadoramente. Más alto y corpulento que el rubio, me pareció casi tan temible como Pain la primera vez que lo vi.

- 8,867 yenes*, en efectivo **(*Traducción: Unos 90 euros).**

Poco a poco, vi que la vena que tenía Deidara en la sien se hinchaba más y más cada vez, mientras una fina gota de sudor humedecía su fente.

- ¡¿Cuánto?! Quiero decir… Ahora no llevo esa cantidad conmigo, pero le dejo esto de adelanto y mañana volveré para pagar el resto, um.

El mercader miró con desconfianza los billetes que el akatsuki le ofrecía, pero al final cedió.

- Está bien, ¡pero quiero el dinero a primera hora de la mañana! ¿Entendido?

- Lo tendrá.

- ¡Bien!

Con andares de oso, el hombre desapareció entre la gente con una última mirada de rabia hacia Tobi.

- ¡Senpai es un héroe! ¡Ha salvado a Tobi del hombre-sushi! Se merece un abraz….

- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo cara que me va a salir tu tontería, um?! ¡TE VOY A…!

Apenas había acabado la frase y Tobi ya estaba dos calles más abajo, corriendo como loco.

Dejé escapar una risita al ver a Deidara con los puños apretados y transformando su mueca de enfado en un puchero. Cuando se volvió hacia mí, intenté disimular la risa poniéndome seria rápidamente, pero fallé.

El rubio se quedó parado mirándome. Con los ojos semi-cerrados, escrutaba mi rostro meticulosamente.

- ¿Te has reído, um?

Nerviosa, negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Te ha parecido gracioso?

Apreté los labios, convirtiendo mi boca en una delgada línea. Deidara comenzó a andar hacia mí con pasos lentos y sin parar de mirarme.

Estaba tan gracioso con esa cara, parecía un niño pequeño en medio de una pataleta. Poniéndome roja por momentos, notaba cómo la risa subía por mi estómago, crecía, se desbordaba…

Sin poder evitarlo, las comisuras de mi boca de curvaron hacia arriba, incapaces de reprimir un ataque de risa floja.

- ¿Ah, así que te gusta reírte de mí, eh?

- No, si yo…Yo no…

De una última zancada, Deidara se plantó a mi lado. Traté de huir, pero la risa me dejaba sin fuerzas para correr. Sin permitirme dar un solo paso, el akatsuki me cogió por la cintura.

- No, no me he reído, ¡no…!

Mi risa se apagó cuando le escuché, tan cerca de mi oído.

- Reírse de mí tiene sus consecuencias, um. No te queda más remedio, me las vas a pagar…

Le miré, intimidada. Entonces, el rubio se apartó un poco de mí y sonrió mientras me ofrecía su mano.

- …bailando.

Unas chicas detrás de mí suspiraron y murmuraron entre ellas, mirando a Deidara con ojos ávidos y a mí con muecas de desprecio. Por lo que se ve, los akatsuki eran bastante populares entre las féminas de por aquí.

Iba a coger la mano de Deidara, cuando unos dedos huesudos y llenos de anillos apartaron los míos y se enredaron entre los del rubio.

Una chica, la más guapa que había visto nunca, se interpuso entre Deidara y yo, dándome la espalda con un sutil ''Aparta, cría''.

Lucía una gran melena rubia, sujeta por una fina diadema negra, a juego con un minivestido verde y negro que sólo serviría para hacer un streptease. Dos grandes balones de fútbol sobresalían por encima de su casi inexistente escote de tela, mientras que sus piernas largas y despampanantes rozaron las de Deidara en un gesto sensual. Sus tacones negros brillaban con destellos verdes mientras posaba delante del akatsuki de forma sugerente.

Yo, estupefacta, traté de hacer lo posible para controlarme y mantener las formas.

De veras que lo hice.

- Pero…¡SERÁ ZORR…!

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, distrayéndome momentáneamente de la escena.

- ¡Marta! Ya hemos acabado. ¿Qué tal por aquí?

Vi cómo Itachi, que había dejado a Sari conmigo, se iba por unas bebidas. Cogí a mi amiga de los hombros, desesperada.

- ¡Sari! ¿Ves a ese gran par de tetas rubio?

- Sí…

- Pues Deidara está sepultado detrás. ¡La muy…! ¡Ha venido y me ha apartado de un puntapié... ¡Quiere ligárselo!

- ¿Qué? Venga ya, pero si esa tiparraca no es…no es tan…

Seguí la mirada de mi amiga hacia la frondosa melena dorada, el vestido mega-apretadísimo y los tacones de infarto.

- Bueno, pero tú eres muy guapa también y…

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como yo contra eso? Mírala Sari, tiene unas piernas quilométricas, un pelazo increíble y … Un momento, ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ambas observamos cómo la Patas-largas se inclinaba hacia Deidara, haciendo como que se reía.

- ¡AH!¡La muy cerda le está poniendo las tetas en la cara! ¡Voy a cargarme a esa Barbie!

- ¡Marta, espera! ¡Tengo una idea!

Después de escuchar el plan de Sari, algo me dijo que podría funcionar.

- Vamos a hacer que pruebe su propia medicina. ¡Vamos, Marta! ¡Demuéstrale quién manda!

Mi amiga me agarró los bordes del vestido y luchó por levantarme aún más el pecho, buscando el efecto Wonder-bra.

- Ya, pero yo no soy así, ¡no voy a poder…!

En ese momento, vi cómo la víbora se acercaba al oído del artista y le decía algo, cogiéndolo de las manos.

- ¡SÍ VOY A PODER!

* * *

Deidara notaba cómo la mujer trataba de acercársele cada vez más, intentando atraer su mirada hacia donde ella quería. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja e iban a susurrarle algo cuando…

De repente, la muchedumbre pareció abrirse y dejar paso a una muchacha preciosa, bañada por las luces de unos focos de colores que anunciaban el comienzo de los bailes. Sus ojos pardos lo miraban, felinos, mientras se le acercaba. Deidara dejó de oír lo que le decía la rubia y se soltó de sus manos, sus uñas largas le asqueaban. La mujer, inútilmente, trataba de llamar la atención del akatsuki, que sólo tenía ojos para la muchacha del vestido negro. De pronto, la chica puso cara de sorpresa. Su labio inferior, más carnoso, enmarcaba una boca roja y sensual.

Un lápiz de labios había caído de su mano. La chica del vestido negro, con una sombra sonrosada en sus mejillas blancas, se agachó a recogerlo bajo la atenta mirada de Deidara.

Al hacerlo, la visión tan erótica de la muchacha desarmó al rubio, quien no pudo contener el impulso de entreabrir la boca. La mujer miró a la chica con odio y se alejó del akatsuki, empujándolo despechada. Deidara apenas pareció notar el golpe, estaba anonadado por lo que veía. Cuánta belleza en una sola piel.

Sin embargo, el rubio no fue el único en presenciar la estrategia de seducción de las dos amigas. Hidan, apoyado en un pilar, había podido ser testigo también de la sensualidad de la muchacha, sintiendo una salvaje atracción por ella. El peligris percibía los fuertes latidos de la sangre bajo sus pantalones. No podía ser de otra forma, debía conseguirla, debía hacerla suya.

Estaba impaciente.

Relamiéndose, Hidan decidió que había llegado el momento.

Al fin, esa noche satisfaría sus deseos.

* * *

- (Pues parece que funciona… ¡Bien hecho Sari!)

En ese momento, la música empezó a sonar a todo volumen y la pista se llenó de gente.

Mi amiga, oculta tras unos altavoces, rió triunfal cuando vio a la rubia alejarse hecha una furia.

Deidara, con una sonrisa emergente, se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y me volvió a ofrecer su mano.

- Creo que tienes un baile pendiente…

Un zumbido proveniente de los altavoces anunció la primera canción de la noche. La plaza en la que nos hallábamos se había despejado de puestos ambulantes y se había convertido en una gran pista de baile. Los focos móviles apuntaban en todas direcciones, llenando de color los vestidos, las caras, el aire.

Acepté la mano del akatsuki y me dejé llevar por él. La canción que sonaba en ese momento me sonaba, pero no sabía de qué. El ritmo era pegadizo y, por algún motivo, mi mente emepzaba a adelantarse al sonido, recordando la letra.

- _ (No es posible que esta canción me suene, es otra dimensión. No tiene sentido…)._

Deidara me condujo hasta un claro en el centro de la pista, y empezó a moverse.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando lo vi bailar. Sin duda, se notaba que le gustaba y lo hacía a menudo. Con una sonrisa, se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música. Pegándose a mí, me cogió de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta sobre mí misma en el momento del estribillo. Entonces reconocí la canción.

- ¡Es Timebomb!

Impactada por mi descubrimiento, dejé que esa voz familiar me arrastrara y empecé a moverme yo también. Acompañaba mis pasos con algún que otro movimiento de caderas, que hizo sonreír al rubio. Mientras bailaba, procuraba no perderme un solo movimiento de Deidara.

A mi lado, el akatsuki parecía estar grabando un video-clip. Las chicas de nuestro alrededor lo miraban, impresionadas.

Justo cuando la canción iba a terminar, Deidara pasó un brazo por detrás de mi espalda y me inclinó hacia atrás, en un paso de tango.

Su ojos, a pocos centímetros de los míos, parecían absorberme hacia un fondo azul. Sin dejar de mirarme, me levantó poco a poco, hasta dejarme de nuevo totalmente incorporada.

Le sonreí tímidamente. Nunca antes había bailado así con nadie.

El akatsuki levantó la vista y la fijó en algún punto detrás de mí.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿hoy te animas a bailar Itachi?

- No te acostumbres.

El Uchiha y mi amiga llegaron junto a nosotros. Ella andaba con soltura sobre los tacones, desenvolviéndose en la pista con facilidad. Ambas nos miramos con los mismos ojos.

- ¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?

- Timebomb, sí.

- Espera, ¡escucha!

Otra canción había empezado, pero ésta la reconocimos al instante.

- ¡Ésta es… es….¿Cómo es posible?!

- Yo que sé, ¡pero me encanta!

Sari dio un respingo cuando Itachi la cogió de la mano y la acercó a él, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada.

Mi amiga respondió cerrando su mano en torno a la del Uchiha, y ambos empezaron a bailar. Itachi, a quien nunca habría imaginado en una pista de baile, se movía con desenfado y elegancia, sin apartar la vista de Sari y acompañándola en los pasos. Como si de una muñeca se tratara, el Uchiha trataba a mi amiga con suma delicadeza cada vez que la volteaba o la cogía de la cintura.

Deidara, con un estilo completamente diferente al de Itachi, bailaba conmigo como si yo fuera de cristal. De repente, el rubio me sorprendió cogiéndome en volandas por sorpresa y subiéndome a sus piernas.

Viéndome ya en el suelo, traté de estabilizarme y le eché los brazos al cuello en un impulso, pegándome aún más a su cuerpo. La sonrisa de Deidara desapareció y su mirada bajó desde mis ojos hasta mi boca.

Un escalofrío me recorrió entera cuando vi que el momento se acercaba. Deidara se acercaba lentamente, sus labios entreabiertos se aproximaban a los míos, que temblaban ligeramente por la emoción.

Súbitamente, la luz de los focos se apagó y la pista de baile quedó sumida en la oscuridad.

No le di importancia. Pensé que sería un efecto de luces, hasta que noté que Deidara me bajaba de sus piernas y me cogía de la mano, arrastrándome rápidamente entre la gente. La muchedumbre gritaba y seguía bailando, ajenos al auténtico objetivo del apagón.

A oscuras, traté de distinguir a Sari e Itachi entre el gentío, pero sin éxito. El rubio me guió hasta que salimos de la plaza. Nada más salir de la aglomeración, me cogió en brazos y echó a correr en dirección a las afueras de la villa.

- Deidara, ¿qué pasa?

- Una emboscada, um. Nos han descubierto.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque, divisé cinco figuras bajo la luz de la luna, de pie en el césped.

Allí ya estaban Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, Itachi y Sari, quien iba cogida de la mano del Uchiha, asustada.

Debían de tener un plan en mente por si algo así pasaba, pues Deidara, en lugar de pararse junto a ellos, sobrevoló el claro con un gran salto. Los demás, al verlo aparecer, salieron corriendo detrás y nos perdimos en el bosque. Íbamos mucho más deprisa que a la ida, por lo que refugié la cara en el pecho del rubio, protegiéndome del aire. En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, Deidara aterrizó sobre la hierba frente a la gran roca de la guarida. Sasori, que se había adelantado al grupo, estaba ya izándola con el jutsu.

A paso rápido y sin bajarme aún de sus brazos, el rubio se dirigió a la entrada. Antes de cruzar por la abertura, se giró e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al interior de la gruta. En respuesta, Tobi surgió como un fantasma de entre los árboles, después de asegurar el perímetro. Itachi entró con Sari en su espalda, quien me lanzó una mirada de desconcierto antes de perderse en la oscuridad con el Uchiha. Tras ellos, Hidan entró también en la cueva tan rápido que casi no alcancé a verlo. Por último, Sasori, seguido del enmascarado, cruzaron bajo la roca apresuradamente.

- No he visto a nadie ahí fuera, Deidara-Senpai.

- Está bien. Adentro, um.

Me sobresalté cuando oí a Sasori a mi lado. Estaba deshaciendo el jutsu.

Con un ruido atronador, la roca descendió poco a poco, eclipsando la luz de luna y sumiéndonos en una tensa oscuridad.


	18. Placer inmortal

El rubio recorría a paso rápido los pasillos en penumbra, aún conmigo en brazos.

- Deidara, déjame en el suelo, puedo…

- No podemos permitirnos ir despacio, um.

A duras penas, vislumbré la punta de mis tacones negros. Sin duda, si lo que querían era ir rápido, no era una buena idea dejarme en el suelo con eso puesto.

La luz se hizo de repente y me topé con algo que antes me había pasado desapercibido. Antes de llegar a los pasillos de la base, una segunda puerta, enorme, marcaba la auténtica entrada a la guarida de Akatsuki. A toda prisa, cruzamos bajo el portón de madera y éste se cerró tras nosotros. Mientras corríamos hacia el comedor, fui capaz de escuchar el ruido metálico de infinitos cerrojos que, activados por chakra, se activaban haciendo de la puerta una barrera infranqueable.

De nuevo bajo la luz de las antorchas, desembocamos en el conocido comedor-cocina, donde esperaban ya Sasori, Itachi y Sari. Los primeros mantenían una expresión y posturas de calma y serenidad, mientras que a mi pobre amiga le faltaba poco para el colapso.

Al fin, toqué suelo con mis taconazos suicidas y me apresuré a abrazar a mi amiga. Aquél susto nos había pillado por sorpresa, desde luego. Con lo bien que se estaba bailando, al borde de un beso que…

- ¡Tobi!

Pein presidía la reunión. De pie frente a la chimenea, irradiaba astucia y poder de liderazgo. En respuesta a su llamada, la voz del enmascarado se oyó desde un pasillo cercano.

- ¡Haaaai! Pein-sama, ¡Tobi ya ha despertado a Kisame-san!

Segundos después, Tobi entró en la estancia, seguido por un somnoliento Kisame, que traía tan solo unos pantalones y a su fiel Samehada.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Líder-sama, ¿qué es est…?

- Espera, Kisame. Aún no estamos todos.

Justo cuando Pein terminó la frase, unos pasos apresurados se hicieron audibles, procedentes de los pasillos.

- ¡¿Venga, a qué esperas, Kakuzu?! ¡Eres un lento de mierda!

- ¡Cállate, Hidan!

Los dos miembros de akatsuki que faltaban entraron en la sala. Hidan, que había ido a despertar a su compañero y de paso a coger su guadaña, entró maldiciendo y con todo el cabello despeinado por la carrera. Kakuzu le acompañaba completamente vestido y sin muestras de haberse levantado hacía dos minutos.

El peligris iba a seguir con su sarta de quejas, pero enmudeció con una mueca cuando Pein levantó las manos, en señal de silencio.

- Como habréis podido notar, parece que algún tipo de comando enemigo os ha detectado.

Un silencio demoledor se hizo entre los akatsuki.

- ¿Itachi?

- No ha habido brechas en esta misión. No creo que haya sido dentro de la aldea, sino a la ida. El acuerdo en la villa se ha cerrado sin problemas ni intromisiones.

Pein fijaba su rinnegan en el Uchiha, atento a cada palabra.

- Bien. Y si ha sido a la ida, ¿nadie ha sido capaz de sorprender al enemigo? Si os hubiesen visto a todos, lo más seguro es que alguno de los cinco se hubiese dado cuenta. ¿Quién iba el último?

- Yo, Pein.

Miré a Hidan, sorprendida. En lugar de contestar respetuosamente al líder como los demás miembros, su tono era aburrido y desafiante.

En lugar de hablar más, Pein se limitó a mirarlo.

- No, no vi nada ni a nadie. Estábamos solos en ese bosque, estoy seguro.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de explicarme tu distracción.

En ese momento, recordé la razón por la que el peligris estaba tan entretenido a la ida. Aún podía sentir su mano sobre mis nalgas.

Bajé la vista, humillada y furiosa, mientras Hidan abría la boca para responder a Pein de nuevo, pero su voz quedó eclipsada por la del líder.

-Kisame. Kakuzu. Saldréis ahora con un margen de cinco minutos entre uno y otro y haréis guardia esta noche en los puntos de control, alrededor de la cueva. El resto, manteneos alerta en el interior, ¿Entendido?

Pein pasó la vista por todos, uno por uno, hasta que posó sus ojos en Hidan, a modo de advertencia. Éste le devolvió la mirada, rebelde.

El líder fue el primero en dejar el comedor, seguido por Kisame y Kakuzu, quienes desaparecieron rápidamente para cumplir con la vigilancia.

- Tranquila Sari, si algo pasara, correré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo mismo digo, Marta.

Nerviosas, nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Miles de posibilidades nos cruzaban a ambas por la mente. Si hubiera un ataque , si nos separaran… nos necesitábamos la una a la otra para sobrevivir a todo aquello.

- Como si fuese a servir de algo.

La mirada sarcástica de Sasori alternaba entre Sari y yo. Masculló un ''Ridículo'' antes de encaminarse hacia su taller.

Recordé lo patéticos que le resultaban los sentimientos al marionetista. La amistad, sin duda algo que él no podía entender, pero que era más fuerte que cualquier arma física.

- _(Y para animarnos, ahí está Sasori…) – _Pensé irónica mientras salíamos al pasillo, seguidas del resto de miembros.

Pensativa, observé a Hidan alejarse por el pasillo, dejando un gran surco en el suelo con su guadaña.

- ¡Marta-chan!

Miré a mi derecha, hacia la voz entusiasmada que acababa de llamarme. Tobi me rodeó con sus brazos y me levantó del suelo.

- ¡Un abrazo de buenas noches para la novia de Deidara-Senpai! Jujujujuju…

Una vez más, me puse roja hasta las cejas en un tiempo récord. Atrapada en el abrazo de oso, noté con impotencia cómo mi vestido traidor se bajaba cada vez más, amenazando con dejarme desnuda de cintura para arriba. Ajeno a mi desgracia, Tobi daba brincos de felicidad.

- ¡No, Tobi, bájame!

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Me dejó en el suelo, justo a tiempo para que pudiera sujetarme el vestido y evitar un streptease.

Deidara mandó a dormir a Tobi con una sonora colleja, y nos encaminamos junto con Itachi y Sari hacia las habitaciones.

Yo estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiera suceder, pero mi amiga parecía hallarse lejos de nosotros, en un mar de dudas y preocupaciones.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

- No debes tener miedo, Sari-chan.

Sari aún no se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran de esa manera, y menos Itachi. La voz del Uchiha la hizo salir del trance.

- _(¡Iiiiiii, qué mono! Vamos, Sari. ¡Atrévete a preguntar!)_

- Itachi, si algo pasara… ¿Tú me… me ayudarías?

Si hubiese podido me habría hecho pantalla en la oreja para oír con claridad al pelinegro. Aquello se había puesto interesante.

- Claro.

Sari enrojeció ligeramente, mientras yo daba saltitos de alegría en mi fuero interno.

Me despedí de mi amiga cuando llegamos a su habitación, enfrentada con la de Itachi. Di las buenas noches a ambos antes de seguir hacia mi cuarto. En ese momento me di cuenta que Deidara no me había esperado.

Empecé a caminar por el pasillo, sola, triste y alerta a cualquier ruido, cuando una mano me cogió del hombro y me encaró a él. Deidara me habló con voz firme, mientras extendía una mano hacia mí.

Sostenía un pequeño kunai, cuyo filo destellaba bajo las antorchas.

- No te separes de él, um. Por lo que pueda pasar.

Cogí el arma con mi mano temblorosa y la observé, tan peligrosa entre mis dedos titubeantes.

- Pero, Deidara…

Con mil preguntas estallándome en la cabeza, agarré el kunai con más fuerza y lo miré a los ojos, hablando sin decir nada.

- No voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Tras esto, el akatsuki se inclinó hacia mí y me besó en la frente.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

Antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Deidara sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo. Me quedé unos instantes parada frente a mi puerta, con la mirada perdida en la esquina que había doblado el rubio.

Entré en mi cuarto cual zombie, pensando en veinte mil cosas a la vez y con sólo una en claro:

- Tengo que quitarme estos malditos zapatos.

De un puntapié, me saqué los tacones y suspiré de placer cuando mis pies desnudos acariciaron la alfombra. Dejé el afilado kunai encima de la mesa, pensando cuál sería el mejor sitio para guardarlo.

Fui al armario y cogí mi vieja camiseta XXL, que una vez limpia, decidí seguir usando de pijama. Esa prenda me traía nostalgia de cuando la llevaba por mi casa, por mi verdadero cuarto…

Después de muchos saltos y maldiciones en voz baja, conseguí desprenderme del vestido y lo lancé encima de la silla. Antes de ponerme la camiseta, me di una ducha rápida y me aseé en el baño. Dejé que el agua fría me recorriera entera, congelando mis músculos en tensión y relajándome poco a poco.

Salí del baño y rocé las sábanas con las yemas de los dedos. Disfrutando de su suavidad, me metí en la cama, ansiosa por un poco de descanso. El día había sido movidito, y encima me esperaba una noche de alerta máxima.

En ese momento me acordé.

Salí de debajo de las sábanas y volví a la mesa. Con el kunai en la mano, pensé que lo mejor sería guardarlo cerca de mí, por si por alguna casualidad remota me tocara clavárselo a alguien. Me estremecí con solo pensarlo.

Me acerqué a la cama y coloqué el cuchillo bajo el colchón, a la altura de la cabeza. Ahí estaría seguro.

Al fin, me acosté.

Tapada hasta la barbilla, eché un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación, justo delante de la cama, y apagué la luz.

Finos haces de luz entraban por la ventana del techo, dándome de lleno en la cara. No eran muy intensos, pero me impedían ver con claridad la entrada de la habitación.

Estuve diez minutos dando vueltas, preguntándome qué hora sería y dando respingos a cada sonido extraño que escuchaba.

- _(No tengo por qué preocuparme. Con dos akatsuki haciendo guardia y el resto alerta, debería poder dormir...)_

Con Deidara ocupando mis pensamientos, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando otro ruido me despertó. Éste mucho más claro, y más cercano.

Parecía una puerta abriéndose.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Boca arriba como estaba y sin hacer movimientos bruscos, me obligué a mirar hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Puesto que no veía un pijo, mantuve mi mirada fija en esa dirección. Tras unos segundos en los que pensé que había sido mi imaginación, aparté la vista de la entrada.

De repente, se escuchó a la perfección un nuevo chirrido, el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Asustada, volteé mi cabeza de golpe, escrutando la oscuridad frente a mí. Internamente, maldije los débiles rayos de luna, que me entorpecían la visión.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de que quien hubiera entrado podía verme a mí, pero no al revés, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Forzando mucho la vista, distinguí una figura oscura entre las sombras. Con el grito atravesado en la garganta, me incorporé levemente y pregunté con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

No obtuve respuesta.

- ¿Sari? _(No, ¡qué tontería! ¡Si fuera ella ya la tendría aquí metida a mi lado y cotorreando sin parar!)_

Con el corazón en un puño, vi cómo la misteriosa silueta se acercaba a los pies de la cama. La escasa luz me impedía distinguir su cara, pero su altura y la anchura de su espalda denotaban que era un hombre.

Mis pies se hundieron en el colchón cuando el individuo se subió a la cama. Muerta de miedo, estaba a punto de chillar cuando de repente descubrí de quién se trataba.

- Deidara…

Traté de calmarme a medida que el akatsuki pasaba por encima de mis piernas, avanzando a cuatro patas por el colchón. Me incorporé sobre mis codos y extendí una mano hacia las sombras, acariciándole la mejilla. Sonreí con timidez por mi propio gesto y disfruté de su tacto, suave como el marfil.

Un instante antes de que su cara quedara expuesta a la luz de la claraboya, una carcajada me heló la sangre.

- No, no soy él.

Los tenues rayos de luna llena cayeron sobre el rostro de Hidan.

Sus ojos violeta penetraban los míos sin piedad. Mi mano, congelada en una caricia, empezó a temblar violentamente.

- ¿Te alegras de verme, zorra?

Atrapada bajo el cuerpo del peligris, sentí cómo el pánico y la sorpresa me recorrían de pies a cabeza y me impedían reaccionar. Sin dejar de mirarme, el Hashinista cogió mi mano extendida y se la llevó a los labios, lamiéndome la palma lentamente.

Una avalancha de escalofríos corrieron por mi espalda. De un tirón, liberé mi mano de la de Hidan y traté de quitármelo de encima empujándole en el pecho, pero no conseguí moverlo ni un milímetro.

- Muy débil…

De nuevo, su risa me perforaba los oídos y me aceleraba la respiración. Su colgante Hashin relucía con destellos plateados sobre su camiseta negra.

Hidan me cogió por ambas muñecas y me inmovilizó, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Sin poder evitarlo, la cercanía del cuerpo de Hidan me hizo enrojecer. El Hashinista lo vio y se relamió con gusto.

- Aún no he empezado, pequeña…

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero los labios del peligris callaron los míos en un beso salvaje. La lengua de Hidan se movía experta en mi boca mientras yo luchaba por liberarme de su agarre. La boca del akatsuki se separó de la mía con lentitud, humedeciéndome los labios con su lengua.

- He insonorizado la habitación con un jutsu, por si estabas pensando en pedir ayuda…

Le miré, aterrada. Con un movimiento rápido, Hidan me quitó la sábana de encima y pasó una mano por mis piernas desnudas, deleitándose con la caricia.

Sin poder creerme lo que estaba viviendo, grité todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían. Pedí ayuda y llamé a gritos a Deidara, a Sari, incluso a Itachi, por si alguien me oía.

La única respuesta que conseguí fue la risa burlona de Hidan, quien esperó pacientemente a que me cansara de chillar, para luego susurrarme al oído:

- Voy a hacer que grites todavía más…

La mano del peligris continuó subiendo lentamente, pasando por mi ingle y mi ombligo. Por encima de la camiseta, empezó a acariciar uno de mis pechos despacio, en movimientos circulares.

La cabeza me iba a estallar. Mi piel se erizaba al contacto con los dedos de Hidan, quien saboreaba cada uno de mis escalofríos. Viendo que nadie iba a venir a salvarme, me agité todo lo que pude, intentando salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Sentándose sobre mis piernas, el Hashinista evitó el zarandeo.

Con mis manos aún sujetas, empezó a levantarme la camiseta con su mano libre, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior.

Estaba perdida, notaba los ágiles dedos de Hidan acariciando mi vientre, su boca bajando por mi pecho hasta mis caderas, lamiendo cada trocito de piel desnuda que encontraba a su alcance. Levanté la cabeza y vi cómo el peligris acercaba su boca a mi parte íntima, rozando la fina tela de mi ropa interior con sus labios.

De repente, una sensación inesperada se abrió paso entre los escalofríos y el pánico. Cuando el akatsuki lamió mi intimidad por encima de la tela, una ola de placer me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

El hecho de que me gustara lo que me hacía me provocaba un pavor irrefrenable. Era un asesino, un loco sádico sin sentimientos ni sentido común que sólo pensaba en matar y destruir. Además, a quien yo deseaba era a Deidara. Esto no podía estar pasando…

Sin poder evitarlo, un leve gemido escapó de mis labios entreabiertos. Hidan sonrió, complacido.

El akatsuki se incorporó y me soltó las manos. Yo no opuse más resistencia, sino que mi primera reacción al verme libre fue bajarme la camiseta para taparme. Hidan rió ante mi gesto inútil y se despojó de su camiseta negra, que cayó al suelo echa un guiñapo.

No pude evitar admirar su pecho desnudo, tan musculoso y marmóreo. No imaginé que pudiera verse tan atractivo…

- _(¡Ya basta!)_

Intenté luchar contra mis instintos y aproveché para deslizar mis piernas de debajo de las suyas, liberándome por completo de su prisión corporal. En un movimiento rápido y torpe, salté de la cama para correr hacia la puerta, pero me asió por un tobillo, haciéndome caer al suelo.

A duras penas, me puse de rodillas para levantarme y salir corriendo, pero Hidan aterrizó de cuclillas delante de mí.

Di un chillido, sobresaltada, y retrocedí alejándome todo lo posible del peligris, que se acercó a mí a cuatro patas hasta que mi espalda dio contra la pared. Me puse en pie, sin despegarme del muro de piedra.

Divertido, Hidan no me quitaba ojo desde el suelo, agazapado frente a mí. Una sonrisa lasciva cruzó por su rostro e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie.

- _(¡Ahora!)_

Sin perder tiempo, di un salto y pasé por su lado todo lo rápido que pude en dirección a la puerta cerrada, pero no fue bastante. El akatsuki me cogió por la cintura y se levantó conmigo al hombro. Sentí cómo me dejaba en el suelo, entre él y la pared.

- Por mucho que intentes resistirte, sé que lo estás deseando…Marta-chan.

Hidan comenzó a darme suaves mordiscos en el cuello y deslizó una mano a mi entrepierna, provocándome un nuevo gemido. Inestable, me sostuve cogiéndome a sus hombros y apoyándome contra la pared. La vista comenzaba a nublárseme por los nervios y el placer, cuando de pronto…

- **_(No te separes de él, um. Por lo que pueda pasar.)_**

- **_Deidara…_**

_(¡El kunai!)_

Tenía que llegar a él como fuera. Un destello plateado me indicó que seguía bajo el colchón. En ese momento, Hidan trató de besarme de nuevo, pero apreté los labios con fuerza. El peligris rió ante mi resistencia y mordió mi labio inferior con agresividad.

Abrí la boca para gritar de dolor y el akatsuki aprovechó la ocasión para introducir su lengua con fuerza.

Extasiado, Hidan me cogió por la cintura y me subió a su cadera, sujetándome por los muslos.

- (_¡Tengo que pensar en algo, ya!)_

Desesperada, buscaba la forma de llegar hasta el kunai, cuando noté la prominente dureza de Hidan bajo sus pantalones. Estaba sentada encima, y lo peor era que deseaba sentirla aún más.

- _¡Socorro!¡Me he vuelto loca!_

Y fue cuando, sin buscarlo, caí en la cuenta de cuál era mi ventaja.

Precisamente eso, el placer que me provocaba Hidan era mi mejor estrategia para manejar la situación.

Ni siquiera me haría falta fingir.

* * *

Hidan lamía, besaba y mordía los labios de aquella joven una y otra vez, apoyándola sobre su masculinidad esporádicamente, notando su calor en la entrepierna. Esa muchacha le volvía loco, se sentía poderoso disfrutando de cada gemido que salía de sus labios, de su piel cálida y húmeda por el sudor.

No obstante, el hecho de que ella se retorciera, luchando por liberarse de sus manos, le enfurecía. No llegaba a satisfacerse del todo si aquélla cría no paraba de moverse.

De repente, el peligris notó que algo extraño pasaba.

Algo en ella había cambiado.

* * *

Subida en su cintura, dejé que mis labios se entreabrieran, dando vía libre a la lengua ansiosa del akatsuki. Mis manos, antes ejerciendo presión en su pecho para alejarlo de mí, ahora se extendían para rodear su cuello y acariciar sensualmente su cabello gris.

Hidan sintió cómo la euforia y el deseo lo dominaban cuando vio que le correspondía al beso.

Aflojando su presión en mis muslos, me besó con más calma, confiado en que había sucumbido a la atracción y que no trataría de escapar.

Yo, concentrada en mi plan, enterré mis dedos en el suave cabello gris del akatsuki y lo atraje hacia mí, besándolo con dulzura y lamiendo su labio inferior lentamente.

Esto volvió loco a Hidan, quien me separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, aún sosteniéndome sobre su cintura.

Para que no sospechara, me dejé caer un poco sobre el gran bulto palpitante de sus pantalones, provocando en el peligris un sordo gruñido de placer.

Tal y como esperaba, me recostó en la cama y empezó a bajar hasta mi ropa interior.

El Hashinista paró en seco cuando notó un dolor agudo en el cuello. La hoja del pequeño kunai le produjo un corte en su piel de marfil cuando lo apreté con fuerza contra su yugular.

El desconcierto dominó los ojos de Hidan por unos instantes antes de ser sustituido por un deje macabro.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Si la pequeña zorra tenía un as en la manga después de todo!

Apreté aún más el filo contra su cuello, sosteniendo el kunai con toda la firmeza que fui capaz de reunir.

- Apártate Hidan o…

Una carcajada ensordecedora, mayor que cualquier otra que le hubiera oído al peligris, surgió de su boca junto con un hilillo de saliva.

La seguridad con que sostenía el kunai me abandonó cuando le oí reírse. Me estremecí cuando miré sus ojos, que ahora irradiaban verdadera locura, una fiereza salvaje y perversa tan intensa que quebraba todas mis defensas.

Me ayudé con la otra mano para evitar que el arma se me escurriera entre los dedos.

- Serás estúpida…¿Qué piensas hacerme con eso? ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de clavármelo!

_- (Tiene razón.)_

Había conseguido hacerme con el arma, pero no me había parado a pensar si sería capaz de hacerlo, si llegado el momento podría cortarle el cuello sin dudar y salir corriendo.

- No…Yo…

Hidan me guiñó un ojo con sorna y empezó a acercarse a mí.

En un acto-reflejo, hice retroceder el kunai del cuello del akatsuki, que levantó una mano para arrebatarme el arma.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas cuando Hidan me agarró por la muñeca, pero en vez de quitarme el kunai, dirigió mi mano con la que sostenía la cuchilla hacia su propio cuello en un movimiento rápido y letal.

Horrorizada, contemplé cómo Hidan se degollaba él mismo, guiando mi mano y dibujando con el kunai una gran brecha sanguinolenta y profunda.

La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones de la herida abierta, manchando mis sábanas, mi camiseta y mi mano. El arma se deslizó de mi palma empapada de sangre y cayó al suelo con un golpe metálico.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Con los ojos saliéndoseme de las órbitas, era incapaz de apartar la mirada del akatsuki, cuyos brazos habían caído inertes a cada lado de su cuerpo.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio mortal.

Temblando y al borde del desmayo, me incliné despacio hacia Hidan, que se había quedado de rodillas con la cabeza colgando, como una marioneta grotesca.

- Hidan…¿Qué…?

El corazón se me subió a la boca cuando el peligris levantó un brazo bruscamente y me agarró del cuello. Su cabeza medio-cercenada se irguió y dejó escapar un aullido de júbilo.

- Y ahora dime…

Su mano aumentó la presión en torno a mi garganta, cortándome el aliento y la esperanza.

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer después de haberme matado?!

* * *

**¡Hiiiiii!**

**¡Un saludo a todos los que seguís esta historia! Espero que paséis un buen rato leyendo mis caps ^^ Aviso que en los próximos meses tardaré bastante en actualizar, las clases no dejan tiempo para nada más u.u Onegai**

**Hasta entonces... ¡Un abrazo y gracias por los reviews!**


	19. No mires atrás

- ¡Ahg! – Deidara se secó la manga empapada de café en un trapo de cocina. Maldiciendo, se frotó la piel ardiente del brazo.

- Desde que esas chicas llegaron, estás muy torpe Deidara-senpai, más de lo habitual…

- ¡Cállate, Tobi!

Un mal presentimiento cruzó por la mente del rubio, quien dejó la taza vacía en la encimera y salió al pasillo, ignorando a las llamadas de su compañero.

Tobi, quien nunca había visto a su Senpai con esa expresión de incertidumbre, decidió seguirle, adonde quiera que se dirigiese.

- ¡Seeenpai, ¿dónde vas tan deprisa, qué ocurre?!

Deidara sintió cómo la sangre invadía su rostro, enrojeciéndolo de sospecha. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Hidan desde la reunión con Pain.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de la guarida, una muchacha se encontraba en una situación surrealista. De rodillas sobre sábanas de un color carmín intenso, intentaba apartar una mano poderosa y nívea de su garganta. El aire se agolpaba en sus labios, luchando por entrar. Sus ojos asustados miraban los de Hidan, empañados de sangre y desbordantes de excitación.

- Ahora dime, ¡¿qué piensas hacer después de haberme matado?!

La risa frenética del Hashinista retumbó con fuerza en las paredes de la habitación, un sonido sordo y ahogado en el silencio, imposible de oír desde fuera.

Deidara caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos, haciéndose oír. El dolor en la palma de sus manos se hacía mayor cuanto más apretaba los puños. Sus bocas secundarias gemían por la presión.

Cerca de allí, la chica luchaba por respirar, agotando sus fuerzas cada vez más. El peligris se inclinó sobre ella, disfrutando de sus gemidos inaudibles. La agonía de ella le llevaría al nirvana, estaba seguro. Sonrió y agachó la cabeza hacia su rehén, haciendo que gotas de sangre resbalaran del gran corte en su cuello y humedecieran los labios de la muchacha.

- Eres preciosa hasta muriendo.

Con un bufido de impaciencia, Deidara llegó al fin ante la puerta de la habitación. Con un grito de guerra asomando en la comisura de su boca, se plantó delante de ella y la abrió de una patada.

Nadie.

La cama de Hidan, deshecha y con manchas ennegrecidas de sangre seca, acentuaba su ausencia con un brillo de maldad.

Los ojos del artista se abrieron de par en par y de su labio emanó un hilillo de sangre cuando sus dientes lo desgarraron.

- ¡Lo mataré!

* * *

La oscuridad llenaba mis ojos con una velocidad alarmante. El cuerpo entero del peligris me mantenía contra las sábanas, ayudándose de su peso para asfixiarme más dolorosamente.

Intenté pensar. Algo debía de haber que pudiera salvarme…No podía ser así… ¿Iba a acabar de esa manera? ¿Moriría sometiéndome a los deseos de ese malnacido psicótico sin oponer más resistencia que tirarle un poco del pelo? Mi mundo,mi vida y… Deidara. Los pocos instantes que sus labios habían rozado los míos me hicieron levitar, el calor en mi espalda al sentirle detrás de mí en el búho, no quería morir todavía, no sin antes volver a sentir esas sensaciones un millón de veces más… Además, aún no había vivido con él la experiencia de …

Por unos instantes, unos pensamientos llenaron mi visión y me abdujeron de mi terrible realidad. Imaginé al rubio acercándose a mí bruscamente, cogiéndome por los muslos y subiéndome a su cintura mientras yo arañaba su espalda dulcemente, sumergiéndome entre sus mechones dorados y notando la dureza de su…su…

* * *

Hidan escrutó con satisfacción el rostro frente a él, que con los ojos cerrados, parecía inerte. Se relamió ante la posibilidad de que ya estuviera muerta, pero su sonrisa se deformó cuando los ojos de la chica se abrieron de repente. Su mirada había cambiado, ahora emanaba vida y decisión, ¿cómo era posible?

Recuperándose rápidamente de la sorpresa, Hidan acercó su cara a la de ella.

Aguardé a que el peligris se pusiera a mi alcance y me preparé para mi salida a lo grande.

- Espero que te guste el sabor de la muerte, cielo. Serás el sacrificio más dulce de tod...

Incliné la cabeza rápidamente y acallé al hashinista con un beso profundo que lo hizo bajar la guardia. Di gracias al cielo cuando parte de su prisión corporal se aflojó y mis piernas quedaron libres. Lo suficiente para coger carrerilla y propinarle una considerable patada en la entrepierna.

- …¡AHH!¡Maldita sea, mierda!

- ¡Nunca prives a una chica de un momento íntimo, ¡Baka!

Sin perder un segundo, rodé hacia un lado y salí de debajo del cuerpo de Hidan, cayendo al suelo por el borde de la cama. El peligris dio un alarido de ira y trató de agarrarme de la camiseta, pero ésta se rasgó fácilmente bajo sus garras y yo salí escopetada hacia la puerta. La abrí a tiempo de sentir un fuerte impacto en mi espalda y caer de bruces al pasillo, con un Hashinista muy mosqueado encima.

- ¡Niñata del demonio, te voy a tener jadeando de dolor hasta el día del juicio final!

- ¡Lo sabía!¡Cerdo asqueroso, vas a morir, hm!

Tan pronto como vino, el peso en mi espalda desapareció y escuché un gran choque de masas contra una pared. Cuando levanté la cabeza del suelo vi a Deidara agarrando a Hidan de los hombros y estampando su cabeza contra un pilar, mientras el Hashinista trataba de engancharlo con sus manazas.

- ¡Marta! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Extenuada, Sari corría hacia mí por el pasillo, cambiando la mirada rápidamente de la pelea a mí y viceversa, cual partido de tenis. El estruendo la había hecho salir de su habitación, aterrada por un posible ataque enemigo. La pobre apenas parpadeaba del susto.

Se arrodilló junto a mí y trató de hacerme hablar, pero yo aún trataba de recuperar la respiración.

- ¿Qué narices hacen esos dos peleándose otra vez? ¿Estás bien?

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero me encogí en el suelo cuando Deidara se estampó contra la pared a 10 centímetros de mi cabeza. El rubio gimió por el impacto y se desplomó encima de mí. Sari gritó y empezó a tirarme de un brazo, intentando sacarme de debajo del artista.

Deidara se incorporó levemente, evitando aplastarme, pero volvió a caer cuando Hidan se puso a su lado en un instante y lo agarró del cuello. Noté cómo el cuerpo del rubio dejaba de aprisionar el mío conforme el peligris lo iba izando en el aire, cada vez más alto.

Henchida de furia, me puse en pie y me encaré al hashinista, interponiéndome entre ambos. Deidara, colgando como estaba, masculló algo hacia mí, una especie de ''Vete'' y…Ah sí…''No hagas ninguna tontería''.

Le miré unos segundos pensativa, para luego sonreírle y volver la cabeza hacia el religioso.

- ¡Tú! ¡Suéltalo ahora mismo, media mierda!

Amenazante, levanté el brazo tan alto que podía haber rozado el techo y le propiné con todas mis fuerzas una bofetada a Hidan en toda la cara.

El peligris torció el gesto por el golpe y no pudo evitar girarse por la inercia. Aún con el brazo en alto, me quedé mirándolo incapaz de asimilar que mi tortazo le había movido más de un centímetro. Sin embargo, mi alegría duró poco. Fue el grito ahogado del rubio lo que me sacó del trance.

- ¡Corre!

Antes de que pudiera moverme, Hidan, con su brazo libre, me agarró por el cuello de mi camiseta y me lanzó por encima de su hombro, hacia el muro contiguo. Sin aliento, me hice un ovillo en el aire, aguardando el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. El cuerpo de Tobi surgió de la pared hacia la que me dirigía y me recogió antes de chocar, dejándome después en el suelo con torpeza.

- ¡Tobi es un buen chico, Senpaaaaai!

- Tobi… ¡Uagh!

Hidan había cambiado su método y le había propinado un puñetazo en el estómago a Deidara, quien se encogió de dolor en el aire.

- ¡Yiiiiijaaajajajaja! Este será tu final, ¡bastardo! ¡Vas a desear no haber nacido!

- ¡Marta-Chan, no!¡No hagas eso, vuelve!

Ignorando los gritos de Tobi, eché a correr hacia Hidan y de un salto me encaramé a su espalda, enganchándolo del cuello y tirándole del pelo lo más fuerte que pude.

- ¡AAAGH! ¡NO! ¡El pelo no!

El peligris se debatía con fiereza, pero sin éxito. Empecé a tirar más fuerte, despertando más gritos rabiosos del hashinista. De repente, Hidan soltó a Deidara, que se precipitó al suelo, maltrecho, y saltó hacia atrás con fuerza, aún conmigo en su espalda. Giré la vista y vi el muro aproximándose hacia mí a velocidad de vértigo. El corazón se me encogió en el pecho cuando vi venir el golpe, pero aún más cuando vislumbré a mi amiga Sari justo entre nosotros y la pared.

- ¡ Sari! ¡Vete de ahí!

Antes de que mi espalda diera de lleno contra el tabique, dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

Mi amiga desapareció de detrás nuestro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apenas dándome tiempo a vislumbrar el destello del Sharingan y el pelo negro de Uchiha Itachi, que, de un salto, cogió a Sari en brazos y la apartó de nuestra trayectoria.

Lo segundo fue que Hidan no solo no consiguió estamparme de lleno contra la pared, sino que una fuerza inesperada lo detuvo en medio del salto y lo frenó en seco, haciéndome caer de su espalda a los brazos de Tobi, que chilló de estusiasmo cuando me recogió de nuevo, cumpliendo la voluntad de su querido senpai.

Deidara había saltado a tiempo de coger a Hidan por su camisa e impedir que me aplastara. Cuando me vio caer ya a salvo, giró sobre sí mismo aún en el aire y, sin soltar todavía al hashinista, le propinó una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo envió volando a través de la pared.

- ¡Deidara-Senpai, Pain-sama va a mosquearse cuando vea ese boquete, jajaja Siempre he pensado que tenía muy mal genio…!

- ¡Tobi! Cierra esa bocaza y llévate a Marta-chan lejos de aquí. ¡Ya!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sí, hombre!

Sin demasiados ánimos por obedecer, pataleé por liberarme del enmascarado, que ya se disponía a cumplir con las órdenes. Itachi, en un rápido movimiento, saltó ante Hidan y lanzó un par de kunais que se clavaron en su ropa antes de que éste pudiera levantarse, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Después, igual de veloz, paró un puñetazo aéreo de Deidara con la palma de la mano y lo inmovilizó con una sencilla llave.

- No vais a armar este jaleo. Esta noche no…

De fondo podían oírse los insultos de Hidan hacia el pelinegro, que en ese momento miraba fijamente a un alterado Deidara, haciéndolo entrar en razón.

- Está bien. No será esta noche, um.

Itachi suspiró pausadamente antes de dejar libre a Deidara. Aprovechando la calma, me bajé de los brazos de Tobi y corrí primero hacia mi amiga, quien aún estaba en shock.

Volteé la cabeza y sorprendí al rubio mirándome de una forma muy extraña. Parecía alivio.

En ese momento, un estruendo absoluto resonó en las paredes de piedra, el mismo que hacían las enormes cadenas al abrir el imponente portón de madera.

Mi amiga y yo nos miramos, asustadas. Tras el ruido, la sombra de Zetsu apareció un instante a través del suelo, antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

- ¡Líder-sama ha dado órdenes, rápido! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí perdiendo el tiempo?!

Itachi reaccionó rápido.

- Deidara, ve con Sasori al punto de guardia más cercano, yo iré a avisar a Pain de que están entrando, ¡vamos! Y no olvides el plan.

- ¡Tsé, ya voy, ya voy, um! ¡Tobi!

El enmascarado hizo un saludo militar a su Senpai y aguardó, expectante.

- Libera a ese imbécil para que haga algo útil por una vez en su vida y pon a las chicas a salvo, ¡¿me has entendido?! Después busca a Kisame, ¡rápido, um!

- Hai, hai… No entiendo por qué tanta prisa, ni que nos estuvieran atacando senp…

- ¡TOBI!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!

Como impulsado por un resorte, el akatsuki enmascarado se teletransportó ante nuestros ojos al lado del peligris, que casi echaba espumarajos por la boca al verse tan humillado, y lo liberó de los kunais que lo mantenían en el suelo.

Hidan, consciente de que llegaba tarde a cumplir con el plan de acción de la base, salió disparado hacia su posición de defensa junto a su compañero Kakuzu, quien seguramente tendría ya más ganas de matarlo a él que al enemigo.

Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, el hashinista fulminó a Deidara con la mirada y le lanzó uno de los kunais de Itachi, que el rubio no tuvo dificultad en esquivar.

Deidara dio media vuelta y se metió ambas manos en el interior de las bolsitas de arcilla que llevaba a la cintura.

- ¡Deidara, espera!

Sin siquiera pararse a mirarnos, el artista desapareció por una de las puertas, dejándonos solas. Bueno, casi.

- ¡Rápido, seguid a Tobi!

Sari y yo salimos corriendo tras el akatsuki, que se movía a una velocidad inalcanzable. Tras unos interminables minutos, llegamos al cuarto de Sari, donde habíamos visto entrar a Tobi unos segundos atrás.

Pasamos la puerta y escrutamos la tenue luz de la habitación cuando la voz del enmascarado se oyó a nuestras espaldas.

- ¡Son órdenes de Deidara-Senpai!

Ambas escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y el giro de una llave en la cerradura. Enarqué una ceja mientras Sari se reía, nerviosa.

- Así que ''a salvo'' significa ''encerradas bajo llave, ¿verdad?

Las dos nos miramos, impotentes, cuando por entre el pelo revuelto de mi amiga vi una lámpara de pie detrás de ella, y parecía resistente. Mi amiga siguió mi mirada hacia el largo soporte metálico.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- ¡Nuestros hombres…!

- …nos necesitan!

- Está bien, decidido. ¡Sari, nos largamos de aquí!

- ¡Ya está bien de lloriquear, vamos a divertirnos un rato por ahí fuera!

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, una explosión tronó en la cueva y las dos chillamos como posesas.

- Creo que yo te espero aquí, Marta.

- Venga, agarra esa lámpara y vamos a partir esa puerta por la mitad.

Entre las dos sostuvimos el soporte y lo encaramos hacia la cerradura. Apuntando lo mejor que pudimos, cogimos carrerilla e hicimos una cuenta atrás.

- ¡Ya!

Las dos dimos un gritito de alegría cuando el picaporte cedió con facilidad. Cautelosas, avanzamos por el pasillo con miedo de encontrarnos con algún shinobi enemigo, hasta que llegamos a la entrada del comedor.

- ¿Por qué siempre acabamos aquí?

Una segunda explosión siguió al comentario de mi amiga, que se pegó a la pared en un acto-reflejo.

- Porque es el único sitio de este maldito zulo que me suena de algo.

- Marta, ¿Pero qué podemos hacer nosotras? ¡Ni siquiera tenemos armas!

Dejé de escrutar el final del pasillo y miré hacia el interior del comedor, que en ese momento permanecía oscuro y abandonado. Entré en su interior y encendí la luz. Unos pasos por detrás, mi amiga me siguió, dubitativa. Llena de adrenalina, me acerqué a la cocina y le lancé a Sari un cuchillo de 20 centímetros del fregadero, que ella cogió con dificultad en el aire.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Pero qué voy a hacer yo con esto?! ¡¿Clavárselo a alguien?!

- ¡Vamos a ir armadas hasta los dientes! ¡Coge todos los cuchillos que te quepan en las manos!

No sólo cuchillos, también acabamos cogiendo algunas herramientas que Sasori se había dejado desperdigadas por la mesa y un palo de la chimenea que usaban para avivar el fuego.

Mi amiga se ató un paño de cocina alrededor de la cintura con todo lo que habíamos encontrado. Por el borde asomaba la punta afilada de uno de los instrumentos del marionetista.

- ¡Ya estamos, vamos! ¡ Tenemos que encontrarlos!

- ¡Sí, ya estoy lista…Un momento!

- ¡¿Qué?!

Sari me miraba impaciente desde la puerta mientras yo volvía rápidamente a la cocina.

- ¡Marta, date prisa antes de que me empiecen a temblar las piernas otra vez!

Corriendo, salí al pasillo junto a mi amiga, quien se rió al ver lo que traía conmigo.

- No me digas que piensas ir con eso por ahí.

- Éste es el arma más mortífera de Marterminator, nena. – Dije mientras blandía mi nueva arma con gesto amenazante. Esto sólo despertó más risas de Sari.

La una frente a la otra, chocamos nuestras armas y echamos a correr por la base, en dirección a las explosiones.

Nuestra carrera no se prolongó demasiado. A punto estábamos de atravesar la zona conocida de la cueva, cuando la pared del pasillo se hizo pedazos ante nosotras y de ella emergió un ninja desconocido, que se estampó contra la pared opuesta.

Sari y yo nos agachamos, tosiendo por el polvo que levantó el destrozo. Cuando volví a mirar al hombre entendí por qué éste no había llegado a caer al suelo. Sujetándolo por el cuello, estaba la mano de Kakuzu. De ella salían unos hilos gruesos y negros que desaparecían por el boquete que había abierto el shinobi en la pared.

Más allá, se oía a dos hombres vociferar a pleno pulmón, dos gritos entremezclados resonaron al mismo tiempo, con la diferencia de que uno de ellos se fue apagando como la llama de una vela, mientras que el otro siguió tronando con más intensidad, transformándose en carcajadas.

Reconocería esa voz de maníaco en cualquier parte.

- Vámonos de aquí , Marta.

Sari me cogió por el brazo y las dos pasamos rápidamente por debajo de la línea de cables negros. Mientras nos alejábamos, vi cómo Kakuzu aparecía por el agujero en el muro y le asestaba sin piedad una patada en el estómago al hombre, que aulló por el golpe brutal y se quedó inmóvil. Fui incapaz de apartar la mirada de todo aquello. Nunca antes imaginé que alguien pudiera matar a un hombre con una patada.

De nuevo, otro obstáculo nos hizo detenernos cuando ante nosotras la luz de las antorchas se tiñó de un tono violáceo. Intimidadas, nos esperamos a que la extraña nube de gas se disipara. Cuando el resto de la estancia se hizo visible, las dos reprimimos un grito al distinguir un montón de figuras humanas en el suelo. Los cadáveres de los ninjas infiltrados se desparramaban por todo el pasillo, con muecas de estupefacción y pánico en sus rostros conforme habían presenciado cómo su cuerpo iba petrificándose poco a poco por el veneno, hasta quedar inerte y sin vida. Vi un brazo de marioneta clavado en la espalda de uno de los cadáveres. Sin duda, esa sangría debió de ser obra de Sasori.

Sari y yo avanzamos por el pasillo como pudimos, esquivando los cuerpos. De repente, noté algo agarrándome el tobillo con fuerza. Me quedé lívida cuando, agonizante, uno de los hombres luchaba contra el veneno a mis pies. La angustia me invadió cuando la mano del shinobi se deslizó de mi tobillo y cayó al suelo como un plomo.

- Esto es…es…

- Akatsuki.

Miré a mi amiga frente a mí. Lágrimas de miedo y desolación llenaron mis ojos. Yo ya fui consciente, desde el primer momento, que allí sólo nos aguardaría la sangre y la crueldad, pero nunca había sido testigo de todo aquello ni imaginé que la muerte estuviera tan unida a Akatsuki.

- Vamos, Marta, sigamos.

Sari estaba pálida. Mientras hablaba, el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos se enrojecían al ver la masacre a su alrededor. Sin embargo, vi en ella algo que me resultaba muy familiar. Un destello de cariño y ternura que ambas profesábamos de manera idéntica, y que era lo que nos hacía seguir adelante. Dejándose llevar por ese halo de afecto, mi amiga levantó la vista hacia mí.

Su labio ya no temblaba.

- Hay algo que nos une a ellos dos. Siempre los hemos admirado e idolatrado y ahora, tenemos la oportunidad de ayudarlos.

Mis lágrimas cayeron al suelo, junto al cadáver del shinobi.

- Sabemos de lo que son capaces, pero sé que él es tan importante para ti como Itachi lo es para mí. Puede parecer ilógico, pero ellos, significan algo para nosotras.

Íbamos a ayudar a unos asesinos. Dos hombres que vivían de la sangre y se alimentaban de la agonía de sus víctimas, que yacían ahora ante nosotras.

- Marta, ¿Vamos?

Y, pese a todo, estábamos perdidamente enamoradas de ellos.

- Vamos.

Secándome las lágrimas en la camiseta, cogí la mano que me ofrecía mi amiga. Aprendí a no mirar las caras de los muertos mientras iban quedando atrás.

Por el pasillo llegaba un eco de golpes y gritos que cada vez se hacían más audibles. Dejamos atrás los cadáveres y avanzamos sin atrevernos a correr. Iba a decirle algo a Sari, pero un grito cercano ahogó mis palabras.

- ¿Ése…Ése era Sasori?

- ¡Creo que sí, vamos!

Eché a correr en dirección al sonido con Sari pisándome los talones. Al doblar la esquina más cercana, frené en seco cuando vi a Sasori de espaldas, a unos pocos metros de nosotras. Boquiabierta, contemplé cómo el pelirrojo manipulaba a cinco marionetas a la vez contra una orda bastante numerosa de ninjas enemigos. Con soltura, Sasori desvió una nube de kunais con una marioneta de defensa, mientras que con otra arremetía contra el frente enemigo, haciendo que los hombres se vieran obligados a dispersarse para evitar el golpe. Esto resquebrajó las defensas de los ninjas que, uno a uno, eran incapaces de bloquear todos los ataques de las marionetas.

- No parece que Sasori lo esté pasando muy mal…

- No Sari, ¡mira!

En el techo, justo encima del marionetista, un shinobi esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. Sasori tenía ya al enemigo bajo control. Sonriente, el pelirrojo levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza describiendo un movimiento letal que se tradujo en un mortífero ataque. Los hombres se desplomaron a la vez, muertos.

Sin embargo, ese movimiento había dejado desprotegido al marionetista, que descubrió demasiado tarde al shinobi oculto. El hombre se situó tras Sasori en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sacó un kunai. El pelirrojo, sorprendido, movió rápidamente los dedos y atrajo hacia sí sus marionetas, pero estaban demasiado lejos. No llegarían a tiempo.

El ninja sonrió y soltó un aullido de victoria.

- ¡Shine, bake-mono!

- ¡Oraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grité mientras descargaba un tremendo golpe de sartén sobre la sien del shinobi, que abrió la boca por el impacto y se desplomó al suelo, inconsciente.

Sari llegó corriendo a mi lado sin parar de jadear.

- ¡Marta, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Te lo has cargado!...¡¿Te lo has cargado?!

Mi amiga empezó a dar vueltecitas alrededor del hombre, asustada y fascinada al mismo tiempo. Sasori seguía de espaldas a nosotras, mirándome por encima de su hombro. Se irguió desde su posición defensiva y se dio la vuelta despacio, encarándose a mí.

- Esto…

No tenía ni idea de qué demonios decirle. Siempre me había parecido una estatua carnicera y sin sentimientos. Ahora que lo tenía delante y me miraba fijamente con ese gesto inexpresivo tan suyo, no pude evitar que un escalofrío muy grande me recorriera la espalda.

Miré a Sasori a los ojos y vi que éste le echaba una ojeada a la sartén.

Aferré el mango con fuerza, incómoda.

- Gracias.

- Ah…Yo…¡De nada!

Me puse roja al chillar más de lo necesario. No me esperaba ese reconocimiento por parte del marionetista, habría visto más normal que un pingüino se paseara en ese momento por el pasillo.

Mi amiga, que estaba agachada junto al shinobi, dio un salto hacia atrás y se separó unos pasos de él.

- ¡Tía, que creo que este hombre está muerto!

- ¡¿Qué?! Venga ya, ¡tampoco le he dado tan fuert…!

De repente, Sasori me apartó con un brazo y con el otro dirigió a dos de sus marionetas hacia el final de corredor. Dos ninjas habían doblado la esquina y lanzado sus shuriken, que impactaron en la madera de la marioneta en lugar de en mi espalda.

Desde detrás de Sasori, me asomé ligeramente tras su capa a tiempo de ver cómo uno de los dos títeres desenvainaba una espada quilométrica y atravesaba a ambos hombres a la vez.

Me hubieran entrado náuseas de haber tenido tiempo para ello, pues una oleada de enemigos dobló la esquina que un minuto atrás habían cruzado sus difuntos compañeros.

Sasori desplegó un pergamino y tres nuevas marionetas se unieron a la batalla.

- Deidara está más adelante. – Dijo Sasori con la vista clavada en los recién llegados. Los hilos de chakra empezaron a moverse frenéticos en sus dedos y algunos de los hombres retrocedieron, impresionados por la rapidez del marionetista.

Sari y yo dimos la espalda al pelirrojo y seguimos nuestro camino, dejando atrás la pequeña guerra que Sasori tenía librada.

Antes de perderlo por completo de vista, eché una última mirada atrás, pero no fui capaz de verle, tan sólo una densa nube violácea.


	20. Contigo

Una calma insospechada se había apoderado de la caverna. En la oscuridad, Deidara sobrevolaba el espacio, rozando los altos techos de piedra con las alas del gran búho blanco.

Se palpó el hombro, dolorido. Aquello le entorpecía bastante en la batalla, pero era una nimiedad. Su ansia por destruir a aquellos insensatos aumentaba por momentos.

Escrutó las tinieblas en busca de más enemigos. Había tenido bastante marcha los últimos quince minutos, pero la fiesta se había ido a pique con el último shinobi, que había explotado en medio de una nube de humo.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada parecía quedar ya con vida. Podía leerse en el suelo rocoso y las ásperas paredes de piedra la intensa batalla que había tenido lugar hacía unos instantes.

Decepcionado, Deidara observó por el rabillo del ojo los inmensos cráteres que su arcilla había abierto en la piedra. No le habían dado oportunidad aún de divertirse.

_Aficionados._

El búho describió un último círculo en el aire antes de descender con delicadeza. Mientras tanto, un centenar de ojos, ocultos en la sombra, aguardaban el momento oportuno para atacar.

* * *

Sari llegó primero.

El pasillo al fin había acabado. Mi amiga cruzó la entrada, cautelosa, a un gran agujero negro en medio de aquella locura.

La cueva era inmensa y muy oscura, y puesto que no llegábamos a ver más allá de nuestras narices, decidimos retroceder brevemente y hacernos con unas antorchas que iluminaban el estrecho pasadizo.

La extraña calma del ambiente nos recibió con los brazos abiertos. Extrañadas, empezamos a recorrer la cueva con pasos tímidos que, a pesar de que intentaban ser silenciosos, resonaban como secos golpes de martillo en la profundidad del abismo.

* * *

Los pies del rubio levantaron una ligera nubecilla de tierra cuando éste saltó al suelo desde la espalda del búho. Pensativo, Deidara acarició suavemente el gran cuello marmóreo, despertando un ronroneo gutural en el interior del ave.

En ese momento, el ruido de unos pasos llegó a sus oídos. Sus músculos se tensaron ligeramente, pero no había que alarmarse, estaban lejos. No era capaz de asegurarlo a esa distancia, pero juraría que eran sonidos débiles, casi temerosos.

- No aprenderán nunca, um.

Sonriendo, se disponía a montar de nuevo en el ave rapaz, cuando algo surgió veloz de entre las sombras y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la espalda, derribándolo sin miramientos.

Con un gemido de sorpresa, abrió los ojos al máximo tratando de agudizar su vista. Mientras volaba a lomos del búho, la escasa visión no era un problema para él. El ave era sus ojos y su guía.

Pero ahora, ahora le habían desprovisto de esa gran ayuda, dejándolo completamente vulnerable.

Consiguió caer de cuclillas. Un kunai se dirigía casi invisible hacia sus ojos, pero se agachó a tiempo de esquivarlo.

Con el impulso, dio un ágil salto hacia atrás y se protegió tras una estalagmita.

El hombro no dejaba de darle calambrazos. Con su mano, se hizo presión sobre la zona malherida.

Sin duda, el enemigo no perdía el tiempo y había estado observándolo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Además, también estaba el hecho de que esos shinobi eran gente de la Roca, su gente. Sólo ellos podían saber su ventaja en sitios como ese, un enemigo normal habría tardado más en averiguarlo.

- Hehehe…Parece que habéis hecho los deberes, pero…

Introdujo sus manos rápidamente en su bolsa de arcilla. Había empezado a moldearla cuando un silbido amenazador se escuchó en su dirección. Saltó hacia un lado, no muy seguro de donde caería, pero consiguiendo esquivar un bulto enorme que se estampó en la pared. El ruido que hizo al romperse le hizo saber que se trataba de una piedra. Bien era sabido que la aldea de la roca era famosa por su dominio sobre las técnicas de tierra, una de ellas consistía en mover grandes masas de piedra en el aire, para después lanzarlas con una fuerza brutal. Un impacto que podría aplastar cualquier defensa.

Con alivio, sintió que sus pies se posaban sobre suelo sólido. Lo primero que debía hacer era conseguir volver a montar en el búho, aquellos imbéciles habían conseguido desarmarlo, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Rió al tiempo que lanzaba varias piezas de arcilla sobre su cabeza, que estallaron sumiendo la caverna en un potente mar de luz durante unos instantes.

Ahora era el momento.

Con la luminosidad de las explosiones, fue capaz de distinguir por el rabillo del ojo las figuras de al menos doce hombres a su derecha, cerca de la pared.

Deidara dio un gran salto en el aire e hizo un gesto con una de sus manos. Los shinobi, viéndose descubiertos, hicieron ademán de cambiar de escondite. Estaban bien entrenados y su formación de retirada era perfecta, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso, una figura de arcilla con forma de pájaro de alas largas y finas los alcanzó a gran velocidad.

Aquella explosión dotó de más tiempo al artista, que vio venir otra de las rocas, esquivándola con un giro radical en el aire. Se dejó caer encima de una estalactita y llamó al gran búho con un silbido.

El pájaro blanco se elevó a tiempo, alejándose del alcance de algunos de los shinobi, que trataban de acertarle con kunais explosivos en las alas.

Mientras los últimos haces de luz se ennegrecían, Deidara consiguió bloquear una patada de un ninja que le había seguido hasta el techo. No solía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo muy a menudo, puesto que no era su estilo, pero el akatsuki sujetó al hombre antes de que cayera y le asestó un hábil golpe de rodilla en pleno estómago, que lo envió de cabeza al suelo.

Ya con esfuerzo, volvió a levantar la vista en dirección al búho, que volaba hacia él a toda prisa.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el gran cuerpo níveo partirse en dos bajo el filo de una inmensa espada, surgida de las sombras. La estela de la explosión finalmente se esfumó en el aire, salpicándolo todo de oscuridad.

* * *

Pain aguardaba en la sala principal. Aún ningún shinobi de la roca había llegado a entrar, pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para que él también tuviera que intervenir en combate.

Si no hubiese sido por esos estúpidos, aquella noche no habrían sido vistos, nada habría llamado la atención de los shinobi salvo la presencia de ambas chicas.

El líder, reclinado sobre la chimenea, barajaba la opción de que la gente de la aldea quisiera recuperar a sus espías, o posiblemente, todo lo contrario. Las aldeas gozaban de pactos y leyes, que como miembros de una misma comunidad debían cumplir. No obstante, la rivalidad reinaba en cada una de ellas. Era frecuente que una aldea aniquilara espías de sus vecinas para evitar la desventaja.

Pain cerró los ojos. Podía sentirlo. La suave vibración de pasos acelerados y felinos recorría la piedra de su alrededor.

Una roca chocó contra la puerta de la sala principal y la reventó. Cuatro shinobis de la Roca entraron con precaución, mientras el resto continuaba avanzando pasillo abajo.

- Éste es mi dominio.

Los hombres se encogieron ante la voz sosegada del líder. Su silueta recortada por la luz del fuego le daba un aire aún más amenazador.

Lentamente, Pain se dio la vuelta y encaró a los recién llegados. Su voz se tornó peligrosa de repente.

- Morid.

Lo último que vieron los shinobi fue el furioso brillo del rinnegan en la oscuridad.

* * *

Caminábamos por la cueva siguiendo los estallidos.

Estábamos cada vez más cerca de Deidara, estaba segura. Las últimas dos explosiones habían sonado hacía unos pocos minutos, pero no debía andar muy lejos.

- ¡Sari, por aquí!

Cogí a mi amiga de la mano y nos pegamos todo lo posible a la pared mientras bordeábamos un gran agujero negro en el suelo. La notaba sudorosa en mi mano, jadeante como había estado yo hacía un segundo.

Nuestro equilibrio estaba viciado por el agotamiento, pero nuestros pies aguantaban nuestro peso al borde del abismo.

Las antorchas iluminaron el otro saliente. Con un pequeño impulso, salté a él y extendí mi mano hacia Sari.

- Vamos, salta. Ya estás aquí.

- Toma.

Me lanzó su antorcha y se preparó para saltar. La piedra crujió bajo sus pies, haciendo que Sari se quedara petrificada un instante, ese preciso instante en que un gran estruendo se oyó sobre nuestras cabezas y un boquete se abrió en el techo. La caverna entera pareció estremecerse, algunas estalactitas cayeron y las paredes se llenaron de grietas.

Una luz cegadora entró a mares por el hueco en el techo, cegándonos.

- ¡Marta, no veo!

Llenándose de valor, saltó justo cuando el borde de piedra se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies. Ambas nos miramos, muertas de miedo. Todavía nos costaba acostumbrarnos a la luz, pero ahora todo sería más fácil.

- ¿Estás bien? Casi pensaba que …

Un aullido jovial nos detuvo. Kisame asomaba por la improvisada claraboya en el techo, con Samehada al hombro.

- Tenéis cinco minutos para abandonar el nido, pequeñas.

Miré a Sari, alarmada. Aún debíamos encontrar a Deidara.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS VOSOTRAS AQUÍ, UMM?! ¡MALDITO TOBI!

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, el rubio apareció a toda velocidad de algún lugar en la oscuridad y su rostro crispado por la lucha y el dolor quedó iluminado por el Sol. Tenía las manos formando un sello mientras corría.

- ¡Rápido, escondeos!

Sin perder un segundo, nos metimos tras un montón de escombros que habían caído tras la apertura del boquete, y contuvimos la respiración.

Deidara no tardó en llegar frente a nuestro escondite. Con cuidado de no ser descubiertas, observábamos la escena a través de una grieta en la piedra.

Al parecer, el signo que mantenía el akatsuki le había permitido volver a acumular el chakra que necesitaba. Frenando en seco, Deidara deshizo el sello y se encaró a los shinobi que lo perseguían.

- ¡Yiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Una hoz salió desde un lateral y barrió a los primeros hombres, que gimieron y aullaron por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a sentir el dolor.

Hidan aterrizó sobre lo alto de la torre de escombros que nos servía de escondite.

- Eh rubia, sabía que de un momento a otro necesitarías mi ayuda.

- Aunque estuviera manco seguirías sin hacerme falta, idiota. Sé útil y saca a las chicas de aquí. ¡Ahora!

- ¿Y por qué debería salvarlas? ¿Por qué tú lo digas?

Sin siquiera mirarnos, el hashinista bajó un brazo y cogió a Sari por la blusa, izándola hasta sentarla a su lado.

- ¡Que conste que lo hago por orden de líder-sama, baaaka!

Sin mayor esfuerzo, se la cargó al hombro y se giró a por mí, pero yo ya me había adelantado.

- ¡No! ¡Voy a luchar, contigo!

Blandiendo el soporte de la antorcha, me situé al lado de Deidara, que esperaba en posición de ataque el siguiente movimiento de los shinobi.

Cuando me vio, no cambió su expresión en absoluto. Me miró con dureza y luego posó sus ojos en Hidan.

- No voy a quedarme quieta mientras tú corres peligro, ¡puedo ayudarte! ¡Por favor!

- ¡Hidan, um!

Enseguida la odiosa presencia del hashinista estuvo tan cerca de mí que pude oler la sangre que lo cubría. Sin más dilación, me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y me levantó en vilo.

Intenté resistirme, pero mis forcejeos eran inútiles.

Una oleada de shuriken cayeron sobre nosotros. Traté de encogerme mientras mi cuerpo saltaba con el de Hidan, esquivando las cuchillas y rozando la pared de piedra.

Deidara quedó fuera de mi campo de visión un instante, hasta que una nube de humo surgió tras una roca y un gran búho blanco batió las alas.

Unos metros más allá, me costaba seguirle la pista al rubio. Hidan no paraba de saltar evitando los ataques. En cuanto se viera más libre podría abrise camino hasta la claraboya.

- ¡Kisame, pedazo de vago! ¡¿Es que no piensas bajar aquí o qué?!

- Es divertido ver cómo te las arreglas con ese peso extra.

- Tsk, ¡Serás cerdo!

De repente vi con horror cómo un shinobi con una espada gigantesca subía también a lomos del búho, enzarzándose en un feroz cuerpo a cuerpo con Deidara. Éste detenía los golpes del arma como podía, pero uno de ellos acertó en una de las alas y el búho se desequilibró.

El espadachín aprovechó la confusión y le asestó a Deidara una patada baja que lo tiró del búho.

El gran ave cayó al suelo malherido, ululando por su amo, quien se había dado en el hombro al caer y se lo sujetaba apretando los dientes.

Observé impotente a Deidara, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, y al shinobi de la espada. Éste le hizo señas al resto de sus camaradas, expresando su deseo de matar al akatsuki él mismo.

En ese momento, tres shinobi corrían hacia nosotros desde tres ángulos distintos. El peligris, con ambas manos ocupadas, se vería obligado a soltarnos a una de las dos.

Y yo aprovecharía la ocasión.

Al primero lo derribó de una patada en el pecho, pero como esperaba, la tensión en mi cintura no tardó en desaparecer de golpe y caí al suelo, al tiempo que Hidan asestaba un codazo en la cara a uno de los shinobis y frenaba después otro puñetazo.

Mi amiga vio mis intenciones desde el hombro del hashinista, pero se contuvo mordiéndose el labio.

- _Gracias, amiga mía._

Me deslicé por las afiladas rocas, y eché a correr.


	21. Tierra y aire

Hidan tumbó a uno de sus adversarios con una llave. El hombre se desplomó como un guiñapo en el suelo. Ya no volvería a levantarse.

La chica sobre su hombro gimió por el continuo balanceo. Pensaba que iba a partirse en dos sobre aquel hombre-piedra.

El hashinista ignoró por completo el dolor de la joven y alargó el brazo hacia el suelo.

Al notar el vacío bajo su mano, giró levemente la cabeza y vio a su otra "carga" cruzando el suelo empedrado a toda velocidad.

Ni que pensara salvarle la vida a esa mocosa. No, ella ya había decidido, Deidara.

- No me cargues a mí con el muerto luego.- Se ciñó más firmemente la carga que le quedaba, clavándole aún más el hombro a la pobre chica, y saltó hacia rocas más altas, esquivando enemigos sin cesar.

Kisame observaba desde lo alto, pero no miraba a Hidan.

* * *

No me detuve a comprobar si Hidan me seguía. Seguí salvando el espacio entre nosotros a todo correr, pero no parecía llegar nunca.

Intenté subir de un salto sobre unos montones de roca partida que me bloqueaban el camino, pero algo me hizo caer hacia atrás. Una shinobi de la Roca con el largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza me sujetó por los pies y me lanzó al suelo.

Me hubiese gustado devolverle el favor. Levantarme, quitarla de en medio. Pero sólo pude quedarme allí, boca arriba y mirándola aterrada.

La mujer desenvainó un kunai, haciéndome retroceder. Mi espalda se negaba a cooperar y me alejé de ella arrastrándome de cualquier forma.

- ¡Martaaa, como no muevas ese culo y luches por tu vida te juro que bajo ahí y ...!- El grito de Sari me cogió por sorpresa. Mi amiga ya había llegado al borde del agujero en el techo, pero tenía medio cuerpo fuera. Con el pie trataba frenéticamente de alcanzar una estalactita mientras se sujetaba a la capa de Hidan para no caerse. Éste la observaba con desprecio.

- ¡¿Pero qué les ha dado a todas por querer ir ahí abajo?!

* * *

La shinobi de la Roca volteó la cabeza bruscamente hacia el grito y apuntó con el kunai a su otra "amenaza".

Mi mejor amiga.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de lanzarlo hacia Sari, me puse en pie rápidamente y agarré la gruesa trenza negra, estirando hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas.

La mujer dejó caer el kunai de su mano, pero con un movimiento que apenas me dio tiempo a ver, lo chutó en el aire y el cuchillo me rozó la mejilla. Noté enseguida un fuerte escozor en la cara, pero no solté a mi oponente.

La shinobi se retorció como una marioneta y lo vi venir, sin poder evitarlo.

Recibí una patada en el estómago que me dobló en dos. El pelo negro se resbaló de mi mano conforme me desplomaba en el suelo, sin aire.

* * *

Deidara miró al ninja. De pie ante él, sostenía una espada tan larga como un mástil y ancha como un tronco de cerezo.

El hombro le dolía como un demonio, pero había conseguido acumular bastante chakra. Lo suficiente como para darle a aquel individuo una buena patada en el culo.

El filo de la espada cortó el espacio entre ellos. Deidara, anticipándose, saltó hacia un lado y acto seguido embistió al espadachín. La hoja se clavó en el suelo como si cortase mantequilla y ambos hombres rodaron por el suelo, hasta que uno de ellos quedó inmóvil.

* * *

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Mis pulmones bramaban la necesidad de aire, y yo era incapaz de dárselo. De rodillas en el suelo y con la vista nublada por el golpe, entreveía los pies de la shinobi acercándose a mí.

Me recordaba a mi encuentro con Hidan. Otra vez, estaba acorralada sin poder hacer nada. Pero lo que más me impacientaba era no haber podido llegar hasta Deidara. Tampoco sabía si serviría de algo, pero no podía dejarle solo. No ahora.

Apreté los dientes y miré fijamente a los ojos de la mujer, que me devolvió la mirada. Distinguí en ella una risa burlona y fría, carente de emociones. Asesina.

De súbito, vi cómo sus ojos se abrían por la sorpresa y se llevaba una mano a la espalda. La shinobi agitaba los brazos tratando desesperadamente de arrancarse algo, pero no llegaba a alcanzarlo.

- Marta-chan. - La voz de Deidara me pareció lejana. Suave como un susurro, me infundió una calma que en ese momento creía imposible.

Sin saber si era real o solo producto de un golpe en la cabeza, sonreí. Como a cámara lenta, noté la presión de unos brazos rodeándome y un cuerpo humano que cubrió el mío en el suelo. Unos cabellos rubios me acariciaron la mejilla herida.

En ese momento, una explosión cerca de nosotros me hizo gritar. La neblina que cubría mis ojos se despejó del susto y vi con claridad a Deidara sobre mí. Su expresión seria no me devolvió la sonrisa. Se enderezó con rapidez y tiró de mí hasta ponerme de pie. Con horror vi que donde antes estaba la shinobi de la Roca, ahora sólo había una mancha negra en el suelo.

- Debemos irnos ya. Pain va a destruir la guarida. - Los músculos del akatsuki estaban en tensión, preparados para cualquier otro ataque enemigo.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?!- Mi voz estaba cargada de pánico. En respuesta, mi barriga me dio otro calambrazo y tuve que apoyarme en Deidara, quien me rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

Jadeando, levanté la vista y lo descubrí con los ojos clavados en mí. Un atisbo de ternura cruzó su expresión cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- Te dije que te fueras de aquí.

- Me iré. Pero no sin ti. - Dije mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por vocalizar. Su poder para hacerme enmudecer me ponía los pelos de punta. Gotitas de sudor poblaban su frente y el pelo lacio le caía por los hombros con rebeldía.

Mi corazón latió desbocado cuando me acercó a él tanto que nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados. Me sonrojé cuando sus labios rozaron mi cuello en un recorrido maravilloso, hasta llegar a mi mejilla y la comisura de mis labios. Aquel hombre conseguía que me derritiese con una sola caricia.

Suavemente, recorrí su pecho con mis manos y acaricié la piel de su clavícula. No quería que aquello acabara nunca.

Deidara acercó su boca a la mía, pero algo captó su atención detrás de mí.

- ¿Confías en mí?

La firmeza de su voz me alarmó. Como si oyese un gatillo a punto de disparar, me di la vuelta y vi horrorizada un gran grupo de shinobis que avanzaban hacia nosotros con furia.

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Bien! ¡Sígueme, um!

Cogidos de la mano, echamos a correr, pero no hacia el agujero, con los demás. Miré a Deidara, intentando averiguar lo que se proponía.

Un montón de shinobis salieron desde todos los ángulos. La oscuridad había aumentado al alejarnos de la claraboya y apenas distinguía ya las rocas para esquivarlas. De pronto, una negrura aún más profunda apareció ante nosotros.

- ¡Salta!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, obedecí al akatsuki y salté con él. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que acabábamos de saltar dentro del enorme foso que minutos antes había cruzado con Sari.

Una horrible sensación de caída libre me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Confiaba en Deidara, allí los shinobi no podrían alcanzarnos, pero entonces no era capaz de pensar en nada, tan sólo en agarrar su mano muy fuerte y encogerme en el aire, esperando el impacto.

Antes de darme cuenta siquiera, mi mano se cerró en el aire. Manoteé en busca de la del rubio, mientras mi grito se apagaba junto con la luz que nos rodeaba.

No me enteré de que una gruesa nube blanca me envolviese, pero sí escuché a un búho ululando con fiereza a mi lado. Unas manos me cogieron en volandas y mi caída se detuvo. Rodeé el cuello de Deidara con los brazos y le besé en la mejilla con fuerza.

- Eres un regalo caído del cielo, nena.

Sólo él podía hacerme reír mientras ascendíamos por aquella garganta del diablo. La luz nos iluminó ya del todo. El ave rapaz salió de la fosa y arremetió contra los shinobi que aún nos acechaban desde el saliente.

- Pain ha llegado.- Con un gesto de cabeza, Deidara me señaló el centro de la caverna. Allí estaba el líder, erguido como una columna griega dejaba que los shinobi enemigos se acercaran a él cada vez más. Lo tenían rodeado, pero a él no parecía importarle.

- ¿Qué hace?

El rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero un ejército de rocas se alzaron en el aire y salieron disparadas hacia nosotros. El rinnegan de Pain se posó en el búho.

Me agarré con fuerza al akatsuki cuando el ave describió auténticas cabriolas en su vuelo, evitando el impacto de las enormes masas de piedra. Una de ellas dio al pájaro en un ala y éste se escoró con brusquedad. Aprovechando la oportunidad, un grupo de shinobis saltó hacia nosotros y tres de ellos se asieron a las patas del búho.

- ¡Mierda!. - Deidara veía como el búho perdía altura sin parar. No llegaríamos a la claraboya a tiempo, y él lo sabía.

Con una mano, sacó un puñado de arcilla de la bolsita y modeló tres figurillas que lanzó sobre los hombres. Sólo el tercero consiguió esquivar la bomba y librarse de caer.

El búho remontó el vuelo, pero no conseguía elevarse lo suficiente como para llevarnos hasta el resto de los akatsuki.

Pain no perdía de vista la trayectoria del ave.

- Marta-chan, escucha. Pain está preparándose para un ataque masivo. En cuanto los shinobi estén encima de él, lo liberará. Tienes menos de un minuto para salir de aquí, ¡agárrate fuerte!

Escuché cada palabra con el corazón en un puño. No podía ser.

- ¿Cómo que "tienes"? ¡¿Tú vienes conmigo, verdad?!- Deidara clavó un kunai en el lomo marmóreo del ave y cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

- No me queda más arcilla, y hay demasiado peso para que puedas llegar hasta ellos.- Se inclinó, bajándome de su abrazo y guió mis manos hasta el kunai.

Una lágrima se escapó entre mis pestañas y antes de que el viento se la llevara, el rubio la frenó en su dedo.

- Te quiero.

Con sus brazos rodeándome, se inclinó sobre mí y sus labios aprisionaron los míos. Fue un beso decidido, dulce, que me desgarró el alma y al mismo tiempo me acercó al cielo más que cualquier ave de arcilla.

De repente, nuestros labios se separaron. Su cuerpo dejó de cubrirme y sus manos soltaron las mías en una suave caricia. Con el alma rota, observé cómo Deidara se lanzaba contra el shinobi que aún resistía agarrado a una de las patas del búho, y ambos hombres cayeron al vacío.

Inmediatamente, la velocidad a la que volaba el búho aumentó y cruzamos el aire a toda velocidad. Las lágrimas salían a raudales de mis ojos cuando el ave atravesó la claraboya y salimos al exterior de la caverna. Vi a lo lejos al resto de los akatsuki y a mi amiga, que se habían retirado a las lindes del bosque en espera de un desenlace.

* * *

Los shinobi habían poblado la caverna. Con precaución, se acercaban cada vez más a Pain con intención de derribarlo en grupo.

El líder estaba preparado. Había observado en todo momento al artista, y éste había caído. Le había dado un margen y con eso era suficiente. Nadie saldría ya de allí con vida.

El rinnegan abandonó su atención por el búho de arcilla en cuanto éste dejó la cueva y enfocó su poder hacia todos los pobres ilusos que lo rodeaban.

Los shinobi de la Roca parecieron darse cuenta que algo iba mal. Algunos no pudieron evitar encogerse sobre sí mismos al sentir un terrible presentimiento. Los que estaban más cerca de Pain se detuvieron y comenzaron a retroceder, pero ya era tarde.

El líder de akatsuki extendió los brazos en cruz y sus ojos se entornaron con crueldad. Hubo un segundo de silencio mortal antes de que una fuerza imparable e invisible procedente de Pain invadiese todo a su alrededor. Una cúpula de energía que en milésimas de segundo se hizo del tamaño de la propia cueva rompió todo a su paso con un gran estallido. Nadie tuvo tiempo de gritar.

* * *

El ave se dirigía veloz hacia el resto de los miembros cuando pasó. Las rocas salieron despedidas en todas direcciones, los cimientos se desintegraron y la montaña se desplomó sobre sí misma.

Sentí como un grito desgarrador se abría paso a través de mí, una oleada de agonía que necesitaba estallar.

_- No. Por favor, no..._

En el más terrible de los silencios, sólo pude recordarle un segundo antes de desmayarme.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este último cap. Siento si tardo en actualizar, a partir de ahora estaré bastante atareada y me costará encontrar tiempo para escribir, pero intentaré continuar con las historias lo antes posible. **_

_**¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo a Deidara y Marta-chan! ¡Esta pareja cada vez me gusta más...! Un saludo a tod s.**_


End file.
